Ashes to Ashes
by Cucumba
Summary: (This is a story based on "The Walking Dead Game" and also contains my choices. Takes place in Season 1.) Follow the story of Ethan Vaan for he has to survive a new world filled with the undead and meeting people along the way, while meeting some that will change his life forever and show not all people are bad. COMPLETE.
1. Ethan Vann, Age Seventeen - Ep 0

_**( This story will be in the same universe as The Walking Dead Game created by TellTale games and will also be in Season 1, and will be a bit more personal with the character used in this. Hope you guys like it an enjoy.)**_

**_Destin, Florida - Time: 10:32 PM_**

On the very streets of Destin, Flordia held multiple people running on the sidewalks, cars on the streets, and people playing at the beach with their friends, family, lovers, and so forth. But one person in particular was walking through the streets, revealing to be a young seventeen year old boy that has brownish hair, and green eyes, along with wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and boots as he walked toward a bus stop and sat on one of the benches, and was the only one to be on it.

"Man... Won't my dad be pissed... Then again, when ISN'T he?" He asked himself until a girl suddenly walked up to and sat down next to him, with him seeing she had black hair and blue eyes while she wore a black shirt, skirt and boots as well, with her seeing the boy back and smiling.

"Hi!" She said while he looked at her more.

"Uh... Hi." He said as she looked at him more.

"Oh wow! You actually responded to me! Nobody has really said hi back to be before!" She said while laughing a bit. "Especially if you're probably the same age as me! What's your name?" She stared at him more with her blue eyes glistening in the sunlight, with the boy looking more.

"...Ethan. My name's Ethan." Ethan said to her as she smiled more.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan! I'm Emmy!" Emmy said while scooting closer to him. "How old are you?"

"...Depends. How old are YOU?" Ethan asked as she began to count with her fingers a bit, trying to calculate it until she stopped along with her smile fading away.

"I'm... I guess... Sixteen? I don't really know to be honest..." Emmy said as Ethan looked at her more.

"You don't know how old you are? How do you now know that?" He asked as he looked at her more until he found an unnatural feature about her; Having a small and faint, but visible scar on her cheek.

"Well... I'm, and I know it's a bit cliche if you think about it, an orphan." Emmy said while looking down. "I don't really have any parents at all... So I've kinda been on my own for the most part and I've been living with... some people."

"Some people huh?" Ethan said as he straightened himself up a bit.

"Y-Yeah! Some... people. They're good at heart, I know it." Emmy said as Ethan stared at her scar more, catching her attention in which she hid it from him.

"Really? Then explain that scar to me." Ethan said as Emmy looked at him in surprise, but gave in.

"They... Well I have to pay rent to stay there and... If I don't they beat me." She said while looking away a bit. "I don't really have anywhere to go, or to live other than that." She looked at him again and saw an unusual feature on Ethan; a faint scar on his chin. "W-What about you? You have a scar yourself." Hearing it made Ethan looked at her in surprise back, but nodded slowly.

"Alright... seems fair I guess." He said as he rose the sleeve on his hoodie a bit and showed Emmy a few faint burn marks on it, making her wince a bit. "I live in a home with my abusive father; Gerald. His mind was... never in the right place even after my mom gave birth to me and... from what my mom said he... was worse than he was before."

"Really? What happened?" Emmy asked as Ethan sighed a bit.

"He became... really violent and abusive... My mom becoming pregnant with me was on accident since he always... raped her." He said as Emmy stared in horror. "He forced her into marriage and wanted to keep her as his own personal sex slave. It wasn't until she ended up pregnant with my little sister and escaped from him with me and her. My mom thought that... we would be safe and he wouldn't hurt us... Didn't turn out like that."

"I-It didn't?" Emmy asked in horror.

"No... My dad found us eight years later and when he found out about my little sister Lizzy... He... killed her..." Ethan said as Emmy stared in shock. "My dad always wanted sons... and not daughters... So he just... killed her and my mom... Now I'm stuck with him, with no way out."

"Oh my god... That's horrible." Emmy said sadly while he put her hand on top of this. "I-I'm so sorry... I-I had no idea."

"Hey, it's alright. You didn't know until now." Ethan said as they both looked at each other in the eyes. "So I guess we both have it bad."

"Yeah... I guess." Emmy said until an idea popped into her head and smiled. "I have an idea! What about the both of us getting away from here!"

"W-What?" Ethan asked in shock. "B-But we barely know each other and-"

"But you're my friend though!" Emmy said as she jumped up and grabbed Ethan's hands so he could make him get up. "If we work together, we can get out of here and... Live together as friends or something like that! I think I have a friend of mine at Atlanta Georgia! We could go there!"

"Emmy, I don't think you-" Ethan tried to say until Emmy looked at him more with bright eyes.

"Promise me! Pleeeease?" Emmy asked as he eyes became wide a bit, with Ethan staring back a bit until he sighed in defeat.

"Alright... I promise." Ethan said in which that response made Emmy jump up happily while laughing until she hugged him around the neck.

"Yay! Thank you Ethan!" Emmy said happily. "Do you want to try to get there tomorrow?"

"T-Tomorrow? B-But we don-" Ethan said until Emmy pulled out a credit card out of nowhere. "...How in the did you get that?"

"...I dunno!" Emmy said while giggling a bit, to which made Ethan smile a bit.

"Alright, Alright. We'll go tomorrow. I just need to pack my things until then though. So yeah, meet here at... Six?" He asked.

"Yes! Sure!" Emmy said until she took out a piece of paper, wrote on it and gave it to Ethan, showing it was her phone number while she smiled. "See you then Ethan!" She was about to skip away until she quickly stopped, walked back to Ethan and hugged him around the neck again. "And... Ethan? You're... the nicest person I've ever met... I like that about you." She quickly kissed his cheek and skipped off, leaving Ethan behind as he just stared at her in the distance and covered his cheek to where she kissed him in complete shock, but it melted into a smile while he sat down.

"Heh... Wow..." He said to himself while a shadow watched him a bit, for he heard all about what he was planning and walked away while Ethan waited more on the benches for the bus.


	2. Severing Some Ties - Ep 0

_**Ethan's Home - Time: 11:12 AM**_

Ethan was near him home while he was riding on the bus, but was thinking about Emmy for a bit because of what she did a bit ago then at the piece of paper that held her phone number.

"Man... that girl is really... something else." Ethan said to himself until he saw an old trailer that was really beaten down and dirty until he pulled on the rope that created a jingle. "Yo! This is my stop!" The bus stopped quickly as Ethan got off and walked into the trailer only to see it more destroyed, since it was already dirty and nasty before, but there was blood around. "Hey dad? Old man! Where are ya?" He walked around the trailer until he the door to the trailer being knocked down and a dead and rotting body that has a knife stabbed into it's brain. "What the hell?" He walked closer to it while examining it.

"Where the fuck were you boy?" A voice asked as it surprised Ethan and made him turn to see Gerald; An older man around his near forties that had brownish hair and brown eyes and also wore a white tank top and ripped up jeans.

"Dad, what the hel- I mean, heck happen here?!" Ethan asked in shock as he looked at the dead body more.

"Beats me. Some fucker tried getting in, so I killed em." Gerald said as Ethan looked at him.

"And you just KILLED him? You couldn't have just.. I dunno, beat him up to the point where he could have just run?" He asked in anger.

"Boy, you think I give a shit? He broke into MY place, he had to pay the price at some point." Gerald said as Ethan then noticed something on his arm; A bite.

"Dad, what happened to you? Your arm I mean." He asked as Gerald looked at his arm, then back at Ethan.

"How about you mind your own damn business and let's talk about YOU." Gerald said in anger.

"ME? What about ME? Are you going to talk about something like.. I dunno- MY 'Faults'?" Ethan countered in anger, to which made Gerald suddenly punch him in the face, knocking him down a bit.

"Don't bullshit me Ethan." Gerald said in anger. "I heard you. I heard you talking to that slut earlier... I saw and heard everything. There's no way you're getting away from me." When he said that, Ethan looked at him while holding his mouth a bit for his lip cracked a bit.

"You... stalked me?" Ethan asked in anger.

"If I want to keep you in line, I'd want to know what the hell you're doing. So what other way to do it than... watch over you?" Gerald asked as he crouched down and grabbed his head. "You're not going anywhere. Did you not learn about what happened to that whore of a mother of yours and that brat of a sister when they tried to leave? You must remember by now Ethan. Because if you leave... You'll end up just like that did last time."

"This isn't last time... You bastard!" Ethan yelled as he then quickly got up and pushed Gerald off of him, to which he reacted by grabbing a knife off of the table.

"Oh... you're so DEAD you little fuck!" Gerald yelled as he ran toward Ethan and tried to cut him with the knife, only for him to quickly dodge it until saw a lamp, grabbed it, and hit Gerald with it in the head, knocking him backwards a bit until he tried to stab Ethan again but he knocked the knife out of his hands with the lamp, sending it away from him.

"Fat chance you alcoholic dick head!" Ethan yelled back as he tried to run toward the knife, but Gerald tackled him against the wall and bashed his head on it, stunning him and punching him harshly until Ethan then headbutted Gerald off of him, knocking him down. Ethan then quickly ran toward his room, with Gerald quickly getting up, grabbed the knife, and tried chasing him, but Ethan quickly closed it and put a chair on where the handle was, stopping him from entering while Gerald tried entering in.

"C'mon Ethan! WE'RE just getting started!" Garald yelled through the door as he began to bang on the door harshly with Ethan looking around quickly until he found the small window, opened it, and crawled out as fast as he could. He landed on the ground, found a bike, got on, and peddled away as fast as he could while he grabbed his phone and dialed Emmy's phone number.

"Come on... pick up... PICK UP." Ethan said quietly until he heard it being picked up.

"Hellooo?" Emmy asked through it.

"Emmy? This is Ethan." Ethan said quickly. "Listen to me, we don't have much time here. I want you to grab whatever you can and meet me back at where we met."

"Why? Did something happen?" Emmy asked in question while Ethan then heard Gerald barging through the door and trying to chase him, with Ethan speeding up.

"Yeah! I guess you could say that! My dad found out about what we're doing so PLEASE hurry up!" He said in a bit of fear.

"Y-Yeah! I will right away!" Emmy said as Ethan nodded.

"Thank you Emmy! I'll see you then!" He said as he cut the call and rid it faster.

**_Time: 11:23 AM_**

Ethan rid on his bike until he got off of it and ran to where he first met Emmy, and saw her holding a backpack.

"H-Hey Emmy! Glad you could make it!" Ethan said while breathing heavily.

"Hey Ethan, are you ok? You look really hurt!" Emmy said while here eyes were wide in concern and looked at some of the marks left by Gerald, to which he looked at her in those eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Though we just need to... find some sort of transportation to get to... Atlanta, Georgia; right?" Ethan asked as Emmy nodded.

"Yeah that's right! My friend lives there now; Her name is Carley! I'm SURE she would let us be with her for a bit!" She said happily while holding Ethan's hands.

"Ok... but the buses wouldn't take us that far though..." Ethan said until a red station wagon pulled up next to them, with the driver having brown hair and eyes and was a Caucasian-American man. "Uh... Hi."

"Hello." The stranger said while looking at them. "You two seem like you're heading somewhere. Where to?"

"Uh... Atlanta; Atlanta Georgia. Why do you care?" Ethan said as the stranger smiled a bit.

"Well me and my family of four were just heading there. Do you two need a lift?" He asked.

"Dear, are you sure? We barely know these people-" A woman said, revealing to be the strangers wife for she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Tess, these two look like they can barely hurt anybody." The stranger said as he looked at Ethan and Emmy. "Right?"

"I don't hurt anybody unless they hurt me!" Emmy said while smiling brightly then looking at Ethan. "Right...?"

"...Yeah. Thanks sir." Ethan said as both he and Emmy got into the station wagon and saw two other children in which one had brown hair and the other having black.

"Who are they?" The boy asked in question.

"Yeah! Who are they?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry Adam and Elizabeth... They're friends." The stranger said with a smile as they drove off, but a car was watching them in the distance as the driver began to follow them with the driver being Gerald.


	3. Love What You Cherish - Ep 0

_**Five Hours Later**__**  
**__**Atlanta Georgia - Highway - 4:25 PM**_

The family in the station wagon, along with Ethan and Emmy inside, drove on the highway that led to the city of Atlanta Georgia.

"Is that it Emmy?" Ethan asked as Emmy looked and nodded happily while smiling brightly.

"Yes! That's it! That's the city!" She said happily while the stranger looked at them through the rear view mirror.

"Are you... wanting to meet somebody there?" He asked with Emmy nodding while Ethan looked outside the window and saw a police car that held an old police officer talking to the prisoner; an African American man that was in his late thirties driving past him, to which caught his attention a bit. "What about you... Mr...?" Ethan's attention was caught by the stranger instantly.

"Oh, sorry..." Ethan said as he looked at them. "Vaan; Ethan Vaan." He looked out again while Tess then looked at Emmy.

"And what about you dear?" She asked in question.

"I'm... Emmy... I don't have a last name. I wasn't really given one." Emmy said sadly in which the stranger looked at her sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." He said while he kept his eyes on the road for a bit until he looked at them again. "You two were running from something, correct?" The two teens looked at him and nodded.

"Well... me mostly. My father... well... He's emotionally and physically abusive... crazy and... yeah it's just really, REALLY complicated." Ethan said as the stranger nodded.

"Sounds like you made a smart choice to me." He said while smiling until the station wagon's engine began to go out a bit. "Oh come on!" The stranger sighed a bit as he pulled over to the side of the road with the others getting out.

"What happened?" Emmy asked as the stranger opened up the hood only for smoke to come out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said in anger until he sighed and looked at Ethan and Emmy. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you two any further."

"That's fine sir. We'll walk from here, I'm pretty sure we're away from my dad." Ethan said as he looked at the stranger and smiled. "Thank you so much for this sir. I mean it."

"It's not a problem. It seemed like you two needed a lift and help." The stranger said as he looked at them and smiled. "I hope you two be safe from here."

"We will, and thanks again." Emmy said as she looked at Ethan. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Ethan said as they both looked at both sides of the highway, ran to the other side safely, and continued to walk to Atlanta while waving at the family while they waved back.

"They seemed like nice people." Emmy said while looking at Ethan and smiled brightly, to which he looked out through the woods in thoughts, until his attention was caught onto Emmy in which he smiled.

"Y-Yeah! They are." Ethan said while looking back at the forest a bit in wonder, with Emmy looking at it as well.

"I-It's really pretty. I've never really been to or seen a forest before." She said with Ethan nodding, to which they looked at each other. "Soooo, tell me about yourself."

"Huh?" Ethan asked as he looked at Emmy in question.

"Yeah! Tell me about yourself! I-I'd... like to know about you a bit more." She said while looking cutely at Ethan, to which caught him off guard a bit but nodded.

"Well.. aside from the abuse from my dad, I like... Rock and... I don't really play games since I never came across one, and... yeah." Ethan said as he looked at Emmy. "Anyway... about before, when we first met I mean." Emmy looked at him in question while tilting her head. "Why... did you kiss me?"

"O-Oh... that." Emmy said while holding her hands a bit. "Well... You seemed really nice and caring and... I never met anybody like you... I've... never seen such kindness from a person in my entire life... and..." She started blushing a bit at this moment, surprising Ethan a bit. "...I... kinda... l-l...like you."

"Really? You do?" Ethan asked as Emmy started squealing a bit and covering her face cutely due to her childish nature, in which made Ethan smile a bit. "W-Well... I lik-" He then heard fast driving near them as they both looked to see a car speeding through the highway and turned toward Ethan and Emmy while it caused multiple cars to stop and crash into each other, revealing to be Gerald's car. "WATCH OUT!" He quickly grabbed Emmy and dove to avoid the car hitting them, for it hit a tree instead with both Ethan and Emmy rolling down the hill and entered the forest. "A-Are you ok Emmy?"

"Y-Yeah! I am!" Emmy said as Ethan got off her and helped her up while they looked around. "W-What happened?"

"I think my dad tried to run us over... Let's take a look." Ethan said as the two walked over to where Gerald's car hit, and saw it but he wasn't in it. "W-Where did he go?" He kept Emmy close to him while wondering around, until Emmy was suddenly grabbed and hit her head on a tree, stunning her, with Gerald grabbing Ethan by the throat and suffocating him, only to see he's now completely pale.

"I finally got you right where I want you." Gerald said as he took out a pistol from his pocket and looked at it while smiling. "That was really a dirty move you pulled back there Ethan, but there won't be anymore of that now." He was about to shoot Ethan in the neck until he too was grabbed by a man that had rotting flesh and a few lost body parts, and bit him in the neck, making Gerald scream, letting Ethan go, and fall down to the ground. The rotting being then ripped open Gerald's chest and began to eat his insides while he yelled loudly in pain until it quickly stopped, shocking Ethan.

"Good lord... Is he a zombie or something?!" Ethan yelled in shock as the zombie, a walker, looked at him and started making it's way toward him. Seeing it made Ethan scared as he looked around to see Gerald's gun. He quickly grabbed it, aimed it at it's head and pulled the trigger, shooting off it's brain as it's now dead body fell to the ground. Ethan looked at it more until he walked over to Emmy and helped her up. "Hey... are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah... I am." She said while her sight stopped blurring. "W-What happened?" She looked around to see the dead walker and Gerald. "Oh my god... how did..."

"I don't know... Nor do I care... I'm just glad you're ok." Ethan said as he then held Emmy's hands, making her blush a bit. "Emmy... I don't know what might happen next... but I just want to come out and say it... I like you! Oh fuck it, who the hell am **I** kidding? I love you!" Hearing it made Emmy blush brighter.

"Y-you do?" She asked as Ethan rubbed his head.

"Yeah! I-I know we've known each other for a day and all, and I totally understand if you don't want to be with me for that reason alone. The reason I do is... You're... always happy despite what you have to go through and... You're the nicest girl I've ever met and... yeah..." He said while looking down a bit. "I-I'm not really all that good at using words and all and..."

"Stop..." Emmy said as Ethan looked at her in the eyes, to which she looked back. "You mean a lot to me... and with what happened today... I feel...safe with you, like nothing could ever happen..." They both held their hands tighter and were letting their faces come close near their lips until suddenly a undead Gerald came up behind her and bit her in the arm, making her scream in pain.

"NO! EMMY!" Ethan screamed as she fell to the ground with the undead Gerald about to eat her until Ethan grabbed him around the neck, stopping him while it tried biting his hand. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU SICK FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He quickly pushed him away, with him trying to get up until Ethan grabbed the pistol and shot him in the head, killing him as he ran to Emmy. "EMMY!" He crouched down to her and held her in his arms while she screamed in pain and saw the bite. "N-no... Y-you're bit..."

"I-I am?" Emmy asked in pain and fear while she looked at it herself.

"I-I don't know on what to do! I-I can't cut it off! I don't have anything to cut with!" Ethan said while shaking his head until he saw Emmy look at something, to which he looked at as well; the pistol. Seeing it made Ethan shake his head. "No. No, no, no, NO! I'm not doing it I can't-"

"Ethan..." Emmy said quietly as he looked at her, seeing calmness inside her for the first time. "I-I'm not going to make it... Y-you need to... kill me."

"Emmy... I can't do that... I-I CAN'T!" Ethan screamed while he began to cry, with Emmy smiling a bit.

"Ethan... Listen to me..." She said as Ethan looked at her in the eyes. "We... both know that there's nothing you can do... You... need to do it... Please... Promise me...?" Ethan stared at her more as he shook his head a bit while he started crying harshly.

"...I-I-I... I'll do it... for you... Promise..." He said as he looked at the gun more, picked it up, and aimed it at her temple while she smiled.

"...I love you..." Emmy said silently as Ethan began to cry more.

"I-I... I love you too!" He said as Emmy closed her eyes, and then the last thing she remembered was a bang from the pistol, and feeling pain but slowly died away for she was no in peace, leaving Ethan to cry while holding her dead body in his arms.

**_~Ashes to Ashes: Episode 0~_**


	4. Meeting New People - Ep 1

_**(This is the REAL first part of the story since Episode 0 was just a prologue. Anyway, hope you enjoy!)**_

_**Atlanta, Georgia - Forest - Time: 5:40 PM**_

Ethan; a young seventeen year old boy that has brownish hair, and green eyes, along with wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and boots, walked through the forest while he had a bit of blood on him; Emmy's blood, his girlfriend whom he just stared a relationship with but quickly ended tragically due to getting bitten, while trying to keep his emotions in.

"...Goddamn it Ethan... Why did you do it... Why didn't I just stay in Florida instead? You just got somebody you loved killed..." Ethan said to himself while gripping his forehead in stress until he heard the sound of a shotgun nearby, catching his attention and snapped him back to realty and run to the scene. He ran until saw an abandoned police car and began to observe it for a bit and saw a trail of blood and a dead police officer who has his head blown off; who reanimated into a walker. "What the hell happened here? It looks like I'm not the only one with a car wreck." He looked around more to see an large group of undead, walkers, roaming around. "Shit..."

He quickly crouched down behind the car and saw a shotgun, to which he quickly grabbed for.

"Come on... let's see if you have anything for me." Ethan said to himself quietly as he looked to see it was empty. "Empty... fucking perfect." He threw it away, looked around, and tried to sneak through the group of walkers quietly and slowly so he wouldn't get caught until there was the sound of shotguns going off in the distance, making all of them look and walk toward it, making a path. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it." He quickly walked around until he heard both a male and a small girl yell a bit, catching his attention. "Huh? What's going on over there?"

He quickly ran to the source of the yells until he saw a fence over it and climbed over, seeing a small eight year old girl with curly black hair and wore a small dress and baseball cap coming outside of a tree house and looked around quickly while inside the house, an African American man that was in his late thirties with black hair and a beard wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, jeans, which has one of the legs cut up, and black shoes struggling against a female walker.

"Where is it?!" The girl asked while she looked around and saw Ethan, making her yell a bit.

"Hey! Calm down kiddo, I'm good! What is it you're looking for?" Ethan asked as he too looked around and saw a small hammer, to which he picked up. "Is it this?"

"Yes! Thank you!" The girl said as Ethan gave her the hammer, to which she quickly grabbed, ran to the man with Ethan following, and opened the door to see the man kicking the dead walker away. "Here!" The man quickly grabbed the hammer and smashed it against her, knocking the dead female down and began to smash it's skull and face with it multiple times until she smashed through it's face and took it out, with the walker now dead and creating a pool of blood.

"Ugh... man..." The man said as he then looked at the girl, then at Ethan. "Hi there... I haven't seen you around here... Who are you?"

"I'm..." Ethan tried to say while looking at the dead walker; Sandra for a bit, then back at the man. "...Ethan. Who are you?"

"I'm Lee." Lee said while smiling along with the girl looking at the dead Sandra.

"Did you kill it?" The girl asked as Lee shrugged.

"I dunno... I think so." He said as the girl became a bit scared.

"Sometimes they come back." She said as both Ethan and Lee looked at her.

"Did... you ever kill one?" Ethan asked as the girl shook her head.

"No... but they get shot a lot." She said as Lee crouched down to her.

"You've been... all by yourself through this?" He asked as Ethan looked at her in surprise.

"Jesus... Seriously?" He asked as the girl looked at them and nodded.

"Yeah... I want my parents to come home now." She said while Lee looked down a bit, which caught Ethan's attention and was about to ask but Lee shook his head a bit to prevent him from doing that.

"I think... That might be a little while, you know?" Lee said as the girl looked down a bit, to which Lee scooted over to her. "Look... I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you until then." The girl nodded then looked at Lee.

"What should we do now?" She asked as Lee thought for a bit.

"We need to get out of this neighborhood, it's not safe. We're less likely to be seen if we move at night." He said as Ethan nodded.

"Right... It's risky, but it might be the safest way." He said as Lee nodded at him.

"Exactly." Lee said to him.

"And my parents might come home." The girl said as Lee then got up slowly due to his leg.

"We won't go far. We'll find shelter and come back with others." Lee said while smiling, with the girl doing the same.

"That sounds good. We can hide in my tree house until then." She said as Lee walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be a tough climb with this leg, but that's a good idea." He said as he looked at the girl and Ethan. "Stay close, the both of you."

"Yeah... right." Ethan said as they all walked to the tree house and helped each other up there.

"Hey... little girl." Ethan said as she looked at him. "I... didn't catch your name."

"...It's Clementine." She said while smiling, to which Ethan did the same but weakly.

"Hi... Clementine, I'm Ethan..." He said as the two shook each others hands a bit and went inside the tree house.

"And now we wait." Lee said quietly as the three waited inside the tree house until it his dark.  
_  
__**Four Hours Later**__  
__**Neighborhood - Time: 9:49 PM**_

After waiting for a long time, the three got out of the tree house and looked around for a bit.

"I don't see any... this might be our chance." Ethan said as Lee nodded and crouched down to Clementine.

"Now let's all stay quiet. We'll head out through the front yard and follow the road out of the neighborhood. Ok?" Lee asked as he looked at everybody, to which they nodded.

"Ok..." Clementine said in a bit of fear.

"It'll be ok, just stay near me and we'll move as fast as we can." Lee said as Ethan nodded at him, and the three walked through the gates and looked around.

"That's weird... I figured there would be a few around here." Ethan said quietly as Lee nodded and walked forward a bit until there was a noise of a gun going off, making everybody duck behind a car.

"I found the bastard!" A voice yelled as Ethan and Lee looked over the window to see two silhouettes in the distance.

"Are we going ot die?" Clementine asked in a bit of fear as Lee shook his head.

"No, I'm sure we're fine." He said while smiling a bit.

"Stay down! Georgia State Patrol!" The voice yelled again.

"Dude, he won't listen to THAT!" Another yelled as Ethan looked at Lee.

"Let's just say we'll come quietly or we're friendly or something like that! They'll listen!" He said as Lee nodded and got up while putting his hands in the air alongside Ethan. "Hey! Don't shoot! We're not those zombies; We're friendly!"

"There's also a little girl here!" Lee yelled as he saw the two voices, two people. One being a white boy with black hair and wore green and brown farmer clothes, and another being a black police officer, with them looking at them in surprise.

"Oh shit, you're not one of them." The officer said as he put down his gun with Lee nodding.

"Neither of us are." He said as the officer looked at Clementine.

"Oh damn, you really do have a little girl." He said while Clementine hide in between Ethan and Lee.

"We're sorry about that. Well, Andre's sorry about that." The boy said as Andre looked at him for a bit, then at them as they walked toward them. "My names Shawn; Shawn Green. And this is Andre."

"Officer Mitchell mind you." Andre said as Shawn rolled his eyes a bit.

"Did you see any of those things? One of them got one of our old buddies Chet." Shawn asked as Ethan shook his head.

"No, not really. I mean, I saw a few in the woods, but that was a few hours ago." He said as both Shawn and Andre looked at each other.

"Wasn't him. Guess the one we're after is still in the neighborhood somewhere." Andre said as Shawn nodded and looked at Lee's leg, catching his attention.

"Oh shit, you look pretty bad..." Shawn said as he looked at Ethan as well. "And you look bad yourself being covered in blood like that." Ethan looked at his hoodie to see it still has Emmy's blood on it, making him mad a bit.

"...No shit..." Ethan said as everybody looked at him.

"..That was a swear." Clementine said as Ethan looked at her and rubbed his head a bit.

"Right... sorry." He said as all the attention was put back onto Lee.

"Anyway, help us look for the thing that got our buddy, and we'll take you, you're daughter and son to safety at my dads farm. He should fix your leg up too." Shawn said while smiling as Lee looked at Ethan and Clementine, and shook his head.

"I'm not their dad. I'm... Just some guy." Lee said as it left Shawn in question.

"Some... guy?" He asked as Lee nodded.

"Same here... I came across them while I was on my way... I'm glad I did..." Ethan said as he looked at Lee and Clementine to which they smiled at him, but he couldn't himself as much.

"Well whoever you all are, let's get a move o-" Andre said until they heard the moaning of a walker, revealing to be Chet; an overweight male with red hair, to which shocked them.

"Oh shit! It's Chet!" Shawn said as everybody began to walk backwards until Andre took out his gun and aimed it at him.

"LET'S GO! GET IN THE CAR!" Andre yelled as they all entered in leaving Andre to shoot at him, but couldn't as he entered inside the car, started it, and drove off leaving the reanimated Chet behind while Ethan stared at him from the distance and cringed at it.

"You ok kid?" Lee asked as Ethan stared at the him more until he nodded and sat down normally on the seat.

"...I... guess..." Ethan said silently as they all kept driving off.


	5. Treating The Wounds - Ep 1

_**Farmhouse - Time: 10:32 PM**_

Andre kept driving the police car down a really dirty and dusty road down at a farm house while everybody kept quiet and looked around until they parked at the front, with everybody except Andre exiting and going to the house.

"Hey Shawn?" Andre asked as Shawn looked at and walked to him. "Say hi to your dad for me."

"Yeah..." Shawn said quietly as Andre sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry Shawn... Chet was a good dude." He said as Shawn nodded slowly.

"...One of the best I've ever met." He said as he walked away, with Andre nodding at everybody and driving off, leaving everybody as Shawn looked at Ethan. "I just can't believe he's dead... It's hard for to except the fact somebody you really care for is dead... And in the worst of ways." Ethan then remembered Emmy, and how she died, in which made him look at the blood on his hoodie and nod slowly.

"Join the club..." Ethan said until the door opened, revealing an old man that has white hair and wore a greenish blue farmer suit, as he smiled at Shawn.

"Thank god you're alive." The old man; Hershel, said as he walked toward Shawn and hugged him, to which he hugged back.

"I was worried it would be bad here too." Shawn said while smiling, until it faded away and looked at Hershel in the eyes. "I... ran into Andre outside of Atlanta... And Chet... got killed." Hearing it shocked Hershel.

"No, you're kiddin!" Hershel said as Shawn shook his head.

"No, I'm not. One of those... THINGS got him." He said as he kept his stare at Hershel. "Dad, I don't know what's even going on."

"I'm sorry to hear that Shawn..." Hershel said as he patted Shawn's shoulder in comfort until he noticed Lee, Clementine, and Ethan. "You brought a few guests."

"Yeah... But your boy's a lifesaver." Lee said while smiling, to which made Hershel smile.

"Glad he could have been a use to somebody." Hershel said as he looked at both Clementine and Ethan. "So it's just you and your kids then?"

"Well the boy isn't a son. They're just... some guys who found her alone." Shawn said as Hershel looked at Clementine a bit and crouched down to her.

"Honey, do you know these men?" He asked as Clementine looked at both Lee and Ethan and nodded.

"Yes..." Clementine said as Hershel then looked at Ethan.

"Are you sure you want to stay with them?" He asked as Ethan stared at him a bit and nodded.

"...I've got nowhere else to go. Not like it's bad or anything..." Ethan said as Hershel stared at him more and nodded.

"Ok then..." He said as he got up and noticed Lee's leg. "Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there." Lee looked at it as Ethan looked as well.

"Yeah, it's not doing so well." Lee said as Hershel nodded at him.

"Well I can fix that." Hershel said as he looked at Shawn. "Shawn you go check up on your sister while I check up on his wound." Shawn nodded as he went inside the house while Lee sat on a bench inside the porch alongside Ethan putting his arms on the railing and Clementine sitting on the stairs.

"...So Clementine." Ethan said as she looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Eight." Clementine said as Ethan looked at her in surprise.

"Eight, really?" Ethan said while smiling weakly for he remembered something. "My sister was eight. You remind me a lot like her."

"Really? That's... cool." Clementine said as she looked away a bit, then back at him. "How old are you?" Hearing that line made Ethan remember Emmy asking that exact same question, but removed that memory for a bit to prevent from dwelling on it.

"I'm... seventeen." Ethan said as Clementine nodded and looked away, making Ethan crouch down to her so they would look at each other. "Listen Clementine... I know you don't really know much about me... But I'm a nice guy. There's no need to be scared of me."

"O-Ok... it's just that... that mark seems scary." Clementine said as Ethan then felt what she was talking about on his face; The scar he received from his abusive father.

"What, these?" Ethan asked as Clementine nodded slowly. "Hey, these aren't what makes me a bad guy. I'm still a good guy underneath, ok?" Clementine stared at him more with her amber colored eyes and nodded while smiling.

"Ok." She said as Hershel returned with bandages and crouched down toward Lee.

"Let's take a look..." Hershel said as he began to examine the wound a bit. "Yeah... this is swollen to hell." Lee stayed silent as Hershel began to wrap the wound with the bandages. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Lee." Lee said as Hershel nodded and looked at Ethan.

"And you?" He asked while examining Ethan's clothing a bit.

"...It's Ethan..." Ethan said as Hershel smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you Lee and Ethan. I'm Hershel Greene." Hershel said as he put focus on wrapping up the wound. "How'd this happen?"

"Car accident." Lee said as Hershel nodded.

"Really? Is that so?" Hershel asked as he looked at Ethan. "And what about you? I'm sure that blood on you wasn't there before." Ethan looked at him dead in the eyes and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"I-I... It's just that..." Ethan tried to say until he sighed. "I don't want to talk about it... I... had to do something that... I didn't want to do but... she needed to be done... A mercy killing a guess..." Hershel nodded a bit.

"I understand. I can wait for a real answer." Hershel said as he again put focus onto the wound. "So anyway Lee, where were you headed? Before the car accident?"

"I was going onto of Atlanta." Lee said as he lied back a bit. "We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road."

"Who were you with? The girl?" Hershel asked as Lee shook his head.

"No. I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride." Lee said as Hershel and Ethan looked at him.

"Awful nice of him." Hershel said as Lee nodded.

"I'm an awful nice guy." He said as Ethan adjusted his position.

"Wait... A police car crash..." Ethan said out loud and looked at Lee more. "I think I saw you a while ago on the road. Did you have to kill a dead cop?"

"Yeah... Yeah I did." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"That's it. You're definitely the guy I was earlier today." He said while putting his shoulders back on railing.

"Well that's a coincidence." Hershel said while he looked at Ethan, then back at Lee. "Anyway, the house is full up in mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You three can sleep there when we're done." He then looked at Clementine. "I didn't catch your name darlin'." Clementine looked away a bit while until she looked at Ethan and Lee, with them nodding.

"Clem-Clementine." She said as Hershel looked at her in sympathy.

"Can't imagine what you've been through Clementine." He said sadly.

"I'm... looking after her until we find her parents." Lee said as he looked at Ethan. "And him too if he still wants to stay." Ethan looked at him and then at Clementine, to which the two of them smiled at each other a bit.

"Yeah... I do..." He said as Shawn came in through the door and to Hershel.

"Hey dad... So I'm thinking... First thing tomorrow, we've gotta rebuild the fence around the barn." He said as Hershel nodded.

"With what happened to your friend, maybe that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said as Shawn nodded as well and went back inside while he finished bandaging the wound. "Well, I'm all done here. Should to start feeling better by tomorrow."

"And if it doesn't and leads to an infection?" Ethan asked.

"Then we'll just have to shoot him." Hershel said as everybody looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding..." Lee said as Hershel nodded.

"Yes I am. We'll clean, redress it and he'll be fine." He said while laughing a bit, making them sigh a bit.

"Ok... that would be more preferable." Lee said as Hershel nodded.

"There's a few blankets and such inside the barn, we'll be seeing you bright and early." He said as he walked inside the house, leaving them while they looked at each other.

"...Ok then." Lee said as he got up from the bench and looked at Ethan and Clementine. "Ready?"

"Yeah... I am." Ethan said as Lee walked inside the barn with them following and all of them lied on the small nap sacks on top of the straw.

"It smells like... Doodee." Clementine said as Ethan smiled weakly.

"Yep... it does... You really do remind me of my sister." He said with Clementine smiling a bit, but slowly faded away.

"...I miss my mom and dad..." She said sadly in which made Lee frown a bit.

"I bet Clem." Lee said as Clementine rose her head a bit.

"How far is Savannah?" She asked in question.

"Pretty far." Lee said.

"Oh... Ok. Goodnight Lee." Clementine said as Lee smiled a bit.

"Goodnight Clementine." He said as he shut his eyes, with Clementine looking over at Ethan and saw he was still awake.

"Hey... Ethan?" She asked as Ethan looked at her.

"Yeah Clem?" He asked as he rose up a bit.

"You said I remind you of your sister... What was she like?" Clementine asked as Ethan looked down a bit, then back at her.

"Well... My sister was the... sweetest girl I've ever met. She was kind and polite, much like you, and... always had a huge heart. Just like you." Ethan said as Clementine gasped in awe while she rose up a bit more.

"Then why aren't you with her? Is she somewhere else?" Clementine asked as Ethan stared blankly at the wall a bit, but stopped after blinking.

"Well... something... happened to her. And... she died because of it." He said as Clementine became a bit sad.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know." She said as Ethan looked at her.

"Hey... it's ok you know now." He said as she looked at him more.

"You said before that... You had to kill somebody... was it one of those monsters?" Clementine asked as Ethan shook his head.

"...No... it wasn't." He said quietly.

"Oh..." Clementine said while looking down a bit. "Was... he or she bad?"

"No... She... told me to. She didn't want to suffer and wanted me to kill her... I didn't want to but..." Ethan said until he shook his head. "Anyway, get some rest. You need it."

"Ok... Good night Ethan." Clementine said as she lied down a bit with Ethan nodding.

"Goodnight Clementine." He said as he was about to shut his eyes.

"Hey Ethan?" Clementine asked as Ethan rose up a bit to see Clementine still up.

"Yes Clem?" He asked as Clementine suddenly gave him a hug, surprising him.

"You said you were a good guy underneath. I do think you really are nice." She said as Ethan smiled weakly and hugged her back.

"...Goodnight Clemy." Ethan said as Clementine lied down and closed her eyes, with Ethan lying down as well and thought about what Clem just said to him along with thinking about Emmy, and how he wished she was here.


	6. Plans For Travel - Ep 1

_**Farmhouse - Time: 9:21 AM**_

The sky was shining through the site and also shined out of the window inside the barn as it reflected onto Ethan, waking him up to see Clementine awake as well.

"Morning Clementine." Ethan said as Clementine smiled.

"Good morning Ethan." She said while a man with wild black hair and handlebar mustache along with a cap, white shirt, black pants and boots walked toward Lee and bumped his foot onto him.

"Hey, wake up." He said as it woke Lee and rose up to see him, Ethan and Clementine.

"I'm a bit itchy..." Clementine said as the man chuckled a bit.

"Well you just slept in a barn little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." He said for it made Clementine gasp a bit, which made him and Ethan smile a bit. "But I bet your daddy and brother scared them all away."

"I'm... not her dad, or is he her brother." Lee said while he smiled. "Names Lee and he's Ethan."

"I'm Kenny." Kenny said while a young boy who was at least ten years old with a small amount of dark hair on him, freckles, wore a patterned shirt and jeans along with black shoes.

"Dad! Dad! We're going to build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" The boy said as he ran off, leaving Kenny smiling.

"We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it." He said as he walked off, with the group following. "That's my boy; Ken Junior. We call him Duck though."

"Duck?" Lee asked as he and Kenny looked at each other while smiling. "Dodging or quacking?"

"Quacking." Kenny said in which made both of the laugh a bit until they met up with Duck and Kenny's wife; Katjaa, a woman around her early forties that has blonde hair and blue eyes while she wore a yellow shirt and brown pants. "I heard that you were probably on your way to Macon."

"Yeah, my family is from there." Lee said while smiling.

"Well Macon's on the way and I'd personally like the company of somebody who can... Knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Kenny said as Lee looked at Clementine and Ethan, then back at him.

"Maybe... let's just wait what they'll like first." He said with Kenny responding with a nod.

"Got it, understand." Kenny said as he looked at Katjaa and Duck. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee and..." He looks back at Lee. "What are their names."

"Ethan and Clementine." Lee said as Katjaa smiled warmly.

"It's very nice to meet you Ethan. And Clementine... that's a very pretty name." She said as she looked at both of them, to which they both smiled.

"Thanks... Katjaa..." Ethan said as Clementine smiled cutely.

"Thanks..." Clementine said until Shawn went through the door and looked at everybody.

"Morning everybody. We should get to work. The faster we get this fence done, the better." Shawn said as Duck looked at him while smiling crazily.

"I want to build a fence!" Duck said happily as Shawn looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn said in which made Duck smile more.

"On a tractor? COOL!" He said as Shawn and him walked to the back while Katjaa looked at Lee and smiled.

"I can keep an eye on your little girl on the porch if you want. We can visit." She said as Lee nodded while smiling.

"Thank you." He said as he and Kenny walked off, leaving Ethan with Clementine and Katjaa.

"You're hair looks really pretty." Katjaa said to Clementine as she smiled.

"It gets lots of tangles." She said while Ethan smiled a bit, in which Katjaa then looked at him.

"So Ethan, tell me about yourself. How long have you known Lee and Clementine?" She asked as Ethan looked at Lee in the distance.

"I only knew him since yesterday. I was on my way to Atlanta for... My own reasons." He said as he looked down at his blood covered hoodie in which caught Katjaa's attention.

"Did something happen along the way?" She asked as Ethan nodded.

"...Yeah... I... I had to kill somebody I loved dearly... Because she was bitten by those... zombies or whatever you want to call them." He said as Katjaa gasped a bit.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear that." She said as Clementine looked at him.

"Was it your sister?" She asked in which Ethan shook his head a bit.

"No... It was... My girlfriend; Her name was Emmy... I met her in Florida. We hoped to escape from... my dad and other dangers so we tried move to Atlanta, but... that didn't go as planned." He said in which Katjaa was put into question and sadness.

"I'm so sorry... What was it about your father that you wanted to run away from?" She asked as Ethan sighed a bit and looked at Clementine.

"Clem... look away for just a quick second for me?" He asked as Clem did just that so Ethan could roll his sleeves up to reveal burn marks that could have come from the butts of cigars, in which shocked Katjaa. "Ok Clem... you can stop now." He rolled down his sleeves as Clementine looked again while he began to explain to Katjaa about his father; Starting with always raping his mother, impregnating her with Ethan, leaving Gerald to protect him and her, chased them after learning she was pregnant with Lizzy, and with him ending up killing his mom and Liz.

"Oh my goodness... That's terrible. What an... awful man." Katjaa said as Ethan nodded slowly.

"He did find me and... Well one of those things got him first and then... Got Emmy..." He said as he then looked at the blood on his hoodie, in which he then covered his eyes and tried to prevent himself from crying about it. "I-I didn't want to... But she told..."

"Say no more sweetie. You're safe here now and that's all that matters." Katjaa said as Ethan looked her and nodded, with her looking around the area. "It's... peaceful here, no?" Ethan looked at where she was looking and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... it is... I've never really been around here before. I always lived in the city, Destin Florida." Ethan said with Katjaa looking at him and smiling.

"Me and Kenny are from Florida. What a coincidence." She said while Ethan then looked at Kenny, who was working on a truck in which made him smile a bit.

"He seems like a good guy..." Ethan said as he got up. "Watch Clementine for me?"

"Of course." Katjaa said as Ethan walked over to Kenny, which caught his attention.

"Hey there... Kenny." Ethan said while he looked at the engine of the truck. "Need... any help?"

"Nah, I think I got it." Kenny said until he looked at Ethan. "But... do YOU need any help?"

"I... Don't think I understand." Ethan said in question.

"Well I overheard what you and Katjaa were talking about, and I'm just worried for you is all. I mean, do you think you know what you're doing after all that?" Kenny asked while Ethan looked down a bit, then at Clementine and nodded.

"Yeah... I think I'll be ok... Clementine is really one of the few reasons I want to stay here. I care about her." He said as Kenny chuckled a bit.

"You must really care for the girl." He said while his attention was put onto the truck.

"Yeah, I do. She... reminds me so much of my little sister so much... I'd die if a girl like her hurt." Ethan said until there was a scream at the back of the house, catching everybody's attention as Lee and Harshel ran out of the barn.

"Go! I'll get my gun!" Hershel yelled as her ran into the house with Lee running toward the back, with Ethan and Kenny following him and saw Shawn's leg trapped under the tractor while walkers tried to grab him through the fence until one of them grabbed Duck.

"AH! HELP!" Duck yelled as Ethan ran toward Shawn while Kenny ran to Duck.

"Hang on Shawn! I got you!" Ethan yelled as Lee then ran toward Kenny and helped Duck out of danger.

"Ok! Now Shawn!" Kenny yelled as he looked at Shawn until he was put into a bit of fear.

"GET THIS TRACTOR OFF OF ME!" Shawn yelled as Kenny then ran away from the site, leaving Lee to run to help Ethan until the inevitable happened. The walkers then got through the fence and began eating Shawn, shocking Ethan horrifically.

"FUCKING SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" Ethan yelled in anger as Hershel came in with his shotgun in hand and shot the walkers down. Once dead, he ran to Shawn's now dead body and observed it as tears began to form.

"N-no..." Hershel said to himself and began to cry, with the group walking and staring at the scene. "Get... out..."

"W-Wha-" Ethan said silently until Hershel's anger grew no limit and stared at everybody.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He yelled in anger, making Kenny look down.

"I'm sorry..." He said silently.

"SORRY?!" Hershel asked in anger. "You're sons alive, you don't GET TO BE SORRY!" He looked at Ethan for a bit. "You. You tried to help him, but these pieces of shit let them die!" He quickly looked at Lee. "You didn't even TRY to help!"

"I'm sorry... I was... I was worried about the boy." Lee said as Hershel shook his head.

"And you weren't worried about THAT?" Hershel asked as he pointed at Shawn's now dead body, then away from them. "Please... just go. Get out, and NEVER come back." He crouched down to his sons dead body, with everybody looking at each other silently.

"...You've got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny said as he walked away, with Katjaa and Duck beside him until Ethan and Clementine looked at Lee.

"So... Are we?" Ethan asked as Lee nodded slowly.

"Yeah... We're going to Macon." He said as the three walked away, leaving Hershel with the body of Shawn.


	7. Macon - Ep 1

_**Macon - Time: 7:32 PM**_

The group drove through the streets of Macon, which was now abandoned due to the outbreak, while they stayed silent with Ethan sitting next to Clementine and Duck.

"Hey Duck... you ok kiddo?" Ethan asked as Duck looked at him and nodded slowly. "That was... pretty scary huh?"

"Yeah, it was." Duck said until he looked at him more. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Ethan thought about on how to respond to that, but when he did, he nodded.

"I... think so. I don't exactly know, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Ethan lied to Duck in which he nodded a bit but made Kenny a bit more depressed until the truck stopped.

"Well... This is as far as we're going." Kenny said as Lee nodded.

"Then it's far enough." He said as everybody got out and began to walk while Lee looked at something that caught Ethan's attention; A drug store.

"You've been to this place before?" Ethan asked as Lee nodded.

"I... knew the people there, but yeah, I did. They were good people." He said as Ethan looked at it more.

"Were... They family?" He asked in which Lee looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, they were. The nicest people I've met." He said while Ethan stared at the store more himself.

"Look!" Duck said as everybody looked at what he was pointing at, seeing what appeared to be a person looking for something.

"Hey there! You friendly?" Kenny asked while walking a bit closer. "Truck's run out of gas!" The person then looked at Kenny, revealing to be a walker moaning with guts in it's mouth.

"Shit..." Ethan said silently as walkers then began to swarm around them, covering every exit that was possible.

"We're trapped!" Katjaa yelled until Duck suddenly screamed, having to be pinned by a walker trying to bite him until it was shot in the head, killing it. They looked to see a woman around her late twenties with brown hair and wore a news reporter outfit holding a pistol in her hands and began to shoot them quickly.

"Let's go!" Another man said, revealing to be an Asian man wearing a cap, with everybody running into the drugstore, locked the gates, and entered while Ethan began breathing heavily.

"Damn it Carley, we CAN'T take risks like this!" A woman said, who had black hair and wore a brown tank top and blue jeans, to Carley, making her mad.

"And we can't just let people die either Lilly!" Carley said as Lilly shook her head.

"When I say that door stays shut no matter what, I fucking MEAN it." She said as she looked at the group. "We don't know who these people are. They could be dangerous."

"Or worse, they could have led them right to us!" An old and fat man around his late fifties; Larry, said in anger.

"And where the hell is your humanity? They would have DIED back there!" Carley said while she and Larry looked at each other in anger.

"They've got kids Lilly!" The Asian man; Glenn, said while Clementine snuck over to the bathroom.

"Those things outside don't care!" Lilly said as Kenny the stared at her in anger.

"Well maybe you should go join them then! You'll all have something in common!" He said while Ethan shook his head.

"Guys! Calm down! Gripping each other won't held any of us!" He said, but nobody listened.

"Goddamn it Lilly, you've got to CONTROL these people!" Larry said while looking at Lilly.

"They would have DIED out there!" Carley responded in anger.

"I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a war zo-" Larry said until something caught his attention, Duck being covered in blood with Katjaa cleaning him a bit. "Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!"

"He wasn't bitten. I know that." Ethan said, which caught Larry's attention this time.

"The hell he wasn't!" He said until he started walking toward Duck. "We have to end this... NOW."

"Over my dead body." Kenny said as he got in front of Duck, stopping Larry.

"We'll dig one hole." Larry said as Katjaa cleaned Duck faster.

"No! I'm cleaning him up there's no bite! He's fine!" She yelled in distress.

"Don't you fucking people get it?! We've already seen this happen! We let somebody with a bit stay and we all end up bitten!" Larry yelled.

"He's not bitten you old fuck! We're telling the truth!" Ethan yelled as Larry stared at him in anger.

"Stay out of it you little prick!" He responded in and stared at Ethan in anger and hate, making him stare back until Larry looked at Duck again. "We've got to throw him out, or smash his head in!" Hearing it made Katjaa freak out more.

"Lee, what should we do about this guy?" Kenny asked while keeping his glare at Larry.

"We reason with him!" Lee said as Kenny chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, with the bloody end of an ax handle maybe!" Kenny remarked a bit.

"Everybody chill the fuck out!" Carley yelled in anger.

"Nobody is doing anything!" Lilly said as Larry looked at her in anger.

"The two of you shut the fuck up! They WILL find, and they WILL get in here, and none of THIS will fucking matter... But as of right now, we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things!" Larry said while looking at Duck. "How do I know? Because HE'S BITTEN! That's how you TURN!"

"He's not bitten! Why won't you fucking get THAT?!" Ethan asked in anger while he and Larry stared at each other in pure hate. "I get where you're coming from, but throw out a boy even if he is bitten or not?! You're fucking no better than them!"

"And what makes you think I give a shit?" Larry asked. "I'm doing this to protect my daughter."

"Man, this is his son." Lee said as Larry looked at him.

"Look around dumbass. I have a daughter in here, YOU have a daughter in here-" He responded until he stopped.

"We've ALL got people in here! But we can do this without killing anybody! There's another way!" Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah... with a shovel." Larry responded with Kenny then looking at him in anger.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him Kat!" Kenny said in anger as Larry shrugged at everybody.

"Hey! I'm not the bad guy here; I'm just looking after my daughter!" He said.

"Hell no! You're just arguing about killing a fucking kid!" Ethan said in anger as Larry looked at him.

"He's covered in MUCK! She'll find the bite soon! Just watch!" He said smiling a bit. "And when she does, first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his moms face." He looks at Lee. "And then he'll sink his teeth into YOUR little girl! She'll turn fast, and then... there will be three! And that boy is the ballgame!"

"And if he does, then we deal with it then! But right now we're just freaking everybody out." Lee said as Larry looked at him.

"Then get ready to deal with it because that boy is BITTEN." He said in anger.

"That's not going to happen!" Kenny said as Larry looked at him.

"It is, and we're tossing him out NOW." Larry said to him as Ethan stared at him.

"You're such a bastard..." He silently, for he finally had it with Larry.

"No! You don't TOUCH that boy! You don't touch anybody!" Lee yelled in anger, surprising everybody. "I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect here too! You want to get violent you old fuck?! Well c'mon then! Ethan, let's knock him down!"

"With fucking pleasure!" Ethan yelled as he punched Larry in the face, surprising everybody until Larry punched him in the face, knocking him down and out for a bit with the last thing he remembered was Clementine screaming.

Ethan then suddenly heard the sound of a pistol going off, reminding him of the time he had to shoot Emmy, making him wake up quickly and feel his face in a bit, feeling that his lip was now cracked. He looked around to see Lee looking Carley, who aimed her gun at a walker that tried to bite him.

"You ok?" Carley asked as Lee breathed heavily and nodded.

"Just great thanks." He said until the sounds of walkers trying to get thorough.

"Uh... guys?" Glenn asked as the sounds got louder while most of them hid, with Ethan using a shelf for for cover.

"They're going to get in!" Larry said while looking at Kenny.

"Shut UP." He said while keeping Katjaa and Duck close until there were the sounds of machine guns going off, making the moans of walkers die down a bit.

"Was... that the military?" Ethan asked the group.

"Thank god for whatever it is." Glenn said as Larry then growled while staring at Carley.

"We almost died because of you and your itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-" He yell in rage until he suddenly grabbed his chest in pain and fell to the ground while yelling in pain.

"DAD!" Lilly yelled as she ran to Larry quickly and crouched down to check his condition.

"What the..." Ethan asked himself in question.

"It's his heart!" Lilly said.

"M-My pills..." Larry said quietly while he kept his hand on his chest.

"N-Nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa asked as Lilly nodded.

"Yes! We're out! We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here!" She said until she looked at Lee. "Please try to get in there, behind the counter where the pills are!" Lee looked at the office a bit, then back a Lilly.

"Behind the office over there..." Lee said as he pointed at a door. "That might help lead us to it."

"How do you know that's an office?" Carley asked in question, making Lee look at her.

"Just a guess." Lee responded.

"It doesn't matter." Lilly said as she looked at Lee. "We need them. Please get in there, I'll keep an eye on my dad."

"Then we should look around and see if there's anything useful. We could be in here for a while." Kenny said as Glenn nodded.

"And this drugstore isn't a permanent solution either." Glenn said until he looked at Lee. "We need as much gas as possible so can ALL get out of Macon and fast. There's a hotel not too far from here. I'll get to it and loop my way around it with what I can."

"You know your way around then?" Lee asked with Glenn nodding, to which made him take out a walkie-talkie. "If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie in case you're in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it."

"And you, what's your name?" Kenny asked Lilly, to which she looked at him.

"Lilly. My dad's Larry." She said.

"Keep a good eye on him, these boys will get you your medicine." Kenny said as he looked at a man that has blonde hair and brown eyes along with wearing a green shirt, brown shorts and sandels while wearing socks. "And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our lookout."

"It's Doug, you got it." Doug said while smiling.

"And I'm Carley..." Carley said in which caught Ethan's attention.

"Carley... In Georgia... Could she be the same Carley Emmy talked about?" He asked himself.

"Ok Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest. You're a good shot, I'd like to keep it that way." Kenny said as Carley nodded.

"You got it boss." She said as Lilly stared at Kenny in a bit of anger, but went back to taking care of Larry while Ethan stared at Carley for a few seconds until he lied down, hoping to relax after the recent events.


	8. Do it for Her - Ep 1

_**Drugstore - Time: 8:12 PM**_

Ethan still lied down against the wall while he kept his eyes closed, trying to recollect everything that happened for the past few days until he looked around and saw Lee along with Doug walking outside of drugstore, Kenny with his family, Lilly taking care of Larry, and then at Clementine sitting alone, to which he slowly got up and walked toward her.

"Hey Clem..." Ethan said as he crouched down. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am." Clementine said as she looked at Ethan's lip, for it was still cracked. "Are you ok? You're bleeding." He nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. I'm... I guess you could say I'm use to it." Ethan said with Clementine staring into his eyes.

"Does it always hurt?" She asked innocently, to which he looked down and nodded.

"Yes, it does. But... It also makes me the good guy I am." Ethan said as he started rubbing his head while Clementine looked at him in question, to which he shook his head. "Anyway, can I... Get you something?"

"I guess... Lee gave me something a bit ago... Maybe a little thirsty." Clementine said as Ethan nodded.

"Alright... I'll see what I can do about that. Just sit tight ok?" Ethan asked with Clementine responding by nodding, to which he was about to stand up.

"Wait! I found these!" Clementine said as Ethan stopped to see her giving him batteries. "I don't know if you can use them for something, but could help with something." Ethan then looked up a bit to see Carley working on a radio in confusion, to which he smiled a bit.

"I think I might have found something useful for these... Thanks Clemy." He said as he got up and walked toward Carley. "Hey, having problems with that?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't get it to work though." She said as Ethan picked it up and looked around to see battery inserts and opened it, seeing it was empty.

"Uh... there's no batteries in this thing. You DO know this right?" Ethan asked as they both looked at each other.

"Of course!" Carley said while smiling a bit but slowly faded away. "...No."

"Well... you're lucky enough for me to have some then." Ethan said as he took out the batteries and put them in, to which he got working.

"Hey, you fixed it! I must have been been stupid to not check." Carley said as Ethan chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I'm a guy that received little to no education even before all this. If you feel that way, then join the club." He said as they laughed a bit. "...Carley, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. And you're Ethan?" Carley asked as Ethan nodded. "Are you ok? He hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm ok. I was punched all the time even before those things came up. If I took one punch, I pretty much took all of them." Ethan said while rubbing his head a bit until he stopped and looked at Carley. "Anyway... I wanted to ask you something. Did you ever know a girl named Emmy?" Hearing that named surprised her.

"Y-yeah! That's right! I always helped her as best as I could with her problems. Do you know her?" Carley asked as Ethan stared at her in surprise, which turned into sadness and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... I did... That's why I'm here. I'm from Destin, Florida. Me and Emmy wanted to get out of there and she said we could meet you... But... she... died on the first day..." Ethan said sadly as Carley looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god... Emmy..." Carley said as she looked down, then back at him. "Thank you for telling me about this, I'm glad you did." At the same time both Lee and Doug went back inside, catching their attention.

"So... What reason did you two have to go outside?" Ethan asked.

"We think the keys to the pharmacy might be on... somebody who worked here." Lee said, making it sound like he was hiding something in which caught Ethan's attention but removed that idea. "I'll go check in the office... see if it's safe." He walked toward and walked through it, with Clementine following and leaving Ethan and Carley.

"He... seems out of it..." Ethan said to himself in which Carley frowned a bit and followed him, leaving him alone for a bit until he walked over to Kenny and the family. "Hey, you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Gotta say though, you took one HELL of a punch kiddo." Kenny said as he patted Ethan's shoulder. "You're touch, I like that. Anyway, we appreciate you and Lee's support. Heck... If it weren't for you Duck might have been thrown out."

"Maybe... but you stood your ground on protecting him. If only my dad was like that." Ethan said while rubbing his head a bit.

"I know you had it rough, but we're here for you sweetie." Katjaa said as Ethan smiled a bit.

"Thanks... Katjaa... I mean it." He said until Carley left the office, with Lee and Clementine following her a few minutes later. At that moment, the walkie-talkie on Clementine was turned on.

"Hey there... this is Glenn and... I'm kinda in a tight spot here." Glenn said over the talkie. "Uh little girl? Could you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie or whatever?" Clementine looked at Lee and gave it to him.

"This is Lee, what's up?" Lee asked.

"So... I'm at the Motor Inn and... well I'm kinda stuck." Glenn said. "I saw a chance to get supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here but the won't leave!"

"What's up?" Kenny asked as Lee looked at him.

"Glenn's trapped in the Motor Inn." Lee said to Kenny. "Look Glenn, we'll talk it over and send a group to come get you, all right?"

"Awesome, I'll sit tight until then." Glenn said as the communication was turned off, in which Lee looked at Clementine.

"I'll hold onto this until we get back. I'll take good care of it." He said as Clementine nodded a bit.

"Well, what do you think?" Kenny asked.

"Doug's not good with zombies, and you've got a family here. So I'll take Carley and her dead-eye down there, get Glenn and get back as fast as I can." Lee said as Carley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in." She said while Ethan listened to the conversation a bit and nodded.

"I'm coming too." Ethan said in which caught Lee and Carley's attention. "I want to help... I feel like I need to."

"...Alright, if you want to." Lee said as he looked at both Ethan and Carley. "Let's go." They nodded as they went through the office, which caught Ethan off by the large amount of blood inside, but ignored it as they went through the door on the side.  
_  
__**Motor Inn - Time: 8:32 PM**_

Lee, Carley and Ethan snuck through the sidewalk near the hotel until they all heard moaning from a walker.

"Shit! Get down!" Lee said as they crouched against a wall, hiding from the walker until it walked away, leaving them as they breathed in relief.

"Man... that was close." Ethan said to himself until there was a sound being made in a ice-machine, catching their attention.

"Did you see that?" Lee asked as Carley nodded. "Get out your gun and be ready to shoot." She aimed her gun at the source of the noise until it opened, revealing to be Glenn inside.

"Guys! You're here, boy am I glad you are!" Glenn whispered as he exited the machine and dropped next to them.

"Alright, that wasn't too hard." Lee said while smiling.

"Can we get out of here before any of these things notice us?" Carley asked as Glenn shook his head.

"Not yet! There's a survivor trapped up there, in one of the hotel rooms!" He said as they all looked. "I was out looking for gas. Then I heard screaming from inside."

"Do you know who it is though?" Ethan asked.

"It's a girl! We talked and she got frightened. I tried getting inside and help her but she started screaming, saying I was bitten." Glenn said while he kept his eyes on the door, seeing there were walkers near there. "I tried to convince her I wasn't, but then a few from the forest came in and nearly got me so I had to hide in the ice-machine."

"Lucky you, now let's go!" Carley said.

"We can't just leave her!" Glenn said as Lee nodded.

"Damn right we can't!" Lee said.

"You guys are suicidal! Over a girl!" Carley said as they all looked at her in anger.

"What Doug did for you was suicidal but he went in anyway." Ethan said as Carley looked at him. "You at least owe him that. He saved your life, now you save hers."

"Think about it if it was you." Lee said as Carley then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's just go safe Glenn's damsel in distress." She said as they all snuck to a wall while observing the area, seeing multiple walkers.

"Damn... that a lot of them." Ethan said as Lee nodded.

"Ok, this is the plan. We don't know how hard to get her out of that room. So we'll have to kill every one of them in here, QUIETLY. Noise attracts these things." Lee said as he looked around until Ethan came across something, a pillow.

"Hey Glenn. Did you ever try to get pillow before you had to hide?" Ethan asked as Glenn nodded.

"Yeah, I did. That's a far as I got with supplies gathering." He said as Ethan nodded and grabbed it, feeling it's fluffy feeling inside it, while Glenn looked around himself and saw a walker sitting against a car.

"There's one right over to that car. Maybe use that pillow on them?" Glenn asked as Carley looked at him.

"And smother them to death? Good luck with that." She said while Ethan then looked at the pillow, then at Carley's gun, to which gave him an idea.

"No... But that's a start." Ethan said as they looked at him. "I have an idea. Carley, follow me." He then snuck over to where a truck was with Carley following and his behind it. Once there, Ethan then looked at the walker sitting against the car and then at Carley. "Get out your gun."

"But the noise-" Carley said as Ethan shook his head.

"Just follow my lead. I know what I'm doing." He said as he quickly moved to the walker and began smothering it's face with it and looked at Carley, making her sneak up quickly and shoot it in the head against the pillow, killing it quietly while Lee and Glenn watched that.

"That was sick!" Gleen said as Ethan looked at both him and Lee and made a gesture to tell them to come over, and did so.

"Good job kid." Lee said as he looked at the car and then at one of the walkers, giving him an idea as well. He opened the car and changed one of it's gears, along with noticing something else, a spark plug. "There's a spark plug here..."

"Hang on to that, you don't know if that might come in handy." Glenn said as Lee nodded and pushed the car, making it roll into a walker and pinned in against the wall.

"Nice. This is working great." Ethan said as they all went back to the truck and looked around. "Only three to go... But still no weapon except for your gun..."

"So we just look around for one." Glenn said as he then looked at the inside of the truck, seeing a screwdriver inside. "I see something we could use. But we need to get in somehow..." He remembered something then looked at Lee. "Do you still have that sparkplug?"

"Yeah, why?" Lee asked as he gave him it.

"The porcelain inside these things turns car windows into tissue paper." Glenn said as he put in on the ground, stepped on it, and grabbed a certain part out of it and gave it to Lee. "Now try it." Lee nodded as he looked at the car window and threw the piece at it, breaking it in which made everybody duck behind the truck. They waited for a bit until Lee then grabbed the screwdriver and looked at it.

"Now THAT looks like it could kill a walker pretty well." Ethan said as Lee nodded at him.

"It does. Now to deal with them." Lee said as he snuck back to where they once were, with them following, until he snuck up to a walker eating a corpse and stabbed it in the brain with the screwdriver, killing it. He snuck behind an RV with Ethan, and looked at the walker staring at it blankly.

"So... how do you plan to get rid of that one?" Ethan asked until his questino was answered by Lee whistling, catching the walker's attention as it started walking toward him, until Lee quickly stabbed it in the head, killing it. "Oh... that way."

They all quietly walked toward the walker that was pinned against the wall by the car as Lee then stabbed it in the head, killing it but left Lee weaponless.

"Uh... where the hell did your weapon go?" Ethan asked as Lee pointed at the walker, seeing the screwdriver through it's head.

"Ha, holy shit." Glenn said while smiling a bit. "It's cool, now we got this." He pointed at a fire ax, making Lee smile.

"Are you two done?" Carley asked as Lee then picked up the ax and started heading up the stairs, with everybody lagging behind, and snuck to the last two walkers near the door and cut their necks, killing them as they caught up.

"Nice." Ethan said with Glenn nodding, until Lee knocked on the door.

"Hello? We're here to help!" Lee said through the door.

"Please just go away!" The woman yelled in fear.

"Look, if you open up, we can get you somewhere safer! We've got a group in town-" Lee tried to say.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" She yelled as Glenn looked in concern.

"She's in trouble! Open it!" He said as Lee then prepared his ax and started cutting through a piece of wood that barricaded the door closed, but later cut successfully cutting through it.

"STOP JUST STOP! I-I'm... coming out." The woman said as the door opened, revealing a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, in Ethan's mind looked very much like Emmy and started giving him memories of her since she too was pale and showed she was bitten.

"E-Emmy..." Ethan said silently, but nobody heard.

"I-I said stay away..." The woman said as Carley looked at them.

"She's been bitten." She said sadly.

"I said stay away! I'm bit! But you wouldn't listen..." The woman said as she began to cry.

"Stay calm, you're going to be fine." Lee said as the woman stared as him and shook her head.

"I won't be fine! My boyfriend was bitten! You get sick, die, and you come back and kill anything you can find!" She said while covering her eyes a bit. "I don't want that! It's not christian! Please just go!" Everybody stayed silent, Ethan especially since the memories started becoming too much for him, until the woman saw Carley's gun. "You have a gun." Hearing it caught her attention.

"So?" Carley asked in question.

"Can I... borrow it? Just long enough so I can... you know... end this and then there's no problem." The woman said as it caught their attention.

"Whoa now!" Lee said as the woman stared at him in plea.

"Please! I don't want to be one of them!" She yelled as it snapped something in Ethan, fully remembering on why Emmy wanted him to kill her. She not only knew she wasn't going to make it, but she wanted to be put of her misery so she wouldn't feel anymore pain and not become one of them.

"...Guys, we HAVE to give it to her." Ethan said as Glenn looked at him.

"What?! We can't do that!" Glenn said as Ethan shook his head.

"It's the right thing to do. Emmy... Me and Carley's friend was bitten and... she told me to do it so she wouldn't have to suffer. We have to do it!" Ethan said as he looked at Lee. "Lee... we have to do it, for her." He looked at him for a bit, at the girl, then at Carley.

"...Give it to her." He said as Carley looked at him.

"What? You can't be serious." She said as Lee shook his head.

"Look at her Carley." He said as she too looked at the woman. "We can't let her suffer like that... There's no happy ending to this."

"...Give it to her... Please Carley... for Emmy." Ethan said as Carley looked at him for a bit, but then looked at her gun in a bit of defeat as she put it down, letting the woman grab it.

"Thank you so much! I know how terrible this must be." She said as Glenn shook his head.

"I can't watch this. Let's just go..." He said as Carley shook her head.

"We can't go yet. Somebody needs to pick up the gun." She said as they looked at Lee, to which he nodded.

"You three go on ahead." He said as only Carley and Glenn walked away, but Ethan stayed so he could watch.

"...I'm staying..." Ethan said as Lee nodded, with the girl aiming the gun at her head. "...God bless you, ok?"

"God bless the both of you." She said as they looked away until it happened. The woman pulled the trigger of the gun and shot herself in the head, killing her as her body fell to the ground, making them look as Ethan rubbed his eyes.

"...I hope I we made the right choice..." He said as Lee put his hand on his shoulder and grabbed the gun.

"We did... I'm sure." Lee said as they walked to a car being run by Glenn and drove off back to the drugstore, leaving what just happened behind.


	9. Save Who You Can - Ep 1

_**Drugstore - Time: 8:50 PM**_

Glenn kept driving the car back to the drugstore while everybody stayed silent, Ethan mostly.

"...Hey Glenn." Ethan said finally. "I'm... sorry we couldn't save her... I mean, she was bitten and... there was nothing we could have done to save her and-"

"It's fine Ethan..." Glenn said a bit coldly in which caught Ethan's attention a bit but looked down a bit sadly until he stopped the car. "Well... We're back." They exited the car and was about to enter, but Ethan noticed a bottle of water nearby and saw it was a bit dirty on the outside but was still clean on the inside and wasn't opened.

"Hey... Clem could use that." He said to himself and grabbed it, seeing it really was clean, and walked inside with the others.

"Everything go alright?" Kenny asked as Lee nodded.

"We had a few close calls but yeah, we are." He said as Glenn shook his head.

"I've got a few cans of gas for you in the trunk of my car..." He said as Kenny nodded.

"And things back here?" Carley asked.

"Quiet. Our 'friend' is still in and out over there. Won't survive anymore stress." Kenny said as Lee nodded.

"Next order is to get those pills out of the pharmacy." He said as he walked over to Doug, talked a bit, and went back outside leaving Ethan and the others. Ethan looked at the water bottle and walked toward Clementine.

"Hey Clem... I'm back with some water." Ethan said as he gave her the bottle. "It should be clean for you to drink it."

"Thank you." Clementine said as she opened and began drinking it, with Ethan smiling and nodding a bit.

"No problem... and Clem?" Ethan asked as Clementine looked at him. "I... know I'm not your sibling, Lee or anybody else... But if you need me for something, let me know and I'll try to do the best I can. Ok?"

"Ok... thank you. You're like... a big brother." Clementine said with what she said make Ethan surprised a bit, but smiled a bit.

"Thanks Clem. That's nice of you..." He said as he got up and saw Lee and Doug entering back into the store, with then breathing a bit heavily.

"Man that was close!" Doug said as Lee nodded slowly but sadly.

"But we did it, that's all that matters." He said as he walked over to Lilly, leaving Doug and Ethan in question as he walked over.

"Hey... Doug right?" Ethan asked as Doug looked at him and nodded. "What happened back there? Lee seems out of it."

"I don't know really." Doug said while he watched both Lee and Lilly walking into the office. "That guy he said that might have worked in the pharmacy, I feel like he knew him a while ago."

"Really? A friend, maybe a brother?" Ethan asked as Doug was about to respond, but there was an alarm going off, scaring everybody. "Oh shit..." He looked through the boards covering up the window for a bit and began seeing groups of walkers. "Oh shit! They're coming this way!"

"I'm gonna get the truck rolled up around back!" Kenny yelled.

"Do it fast! I've got to get my dad out of here!" Lilly yelled while she trying to get Larry up.

"I don't plan on dilly-dallying!" Kenny said as he looked at everybody. "Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me! Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here!"

"You got it!" Glenn said as Kenny looked at Lee, Doug, Carley and Ethan.

"Doug, Carley, Ethan and Lee, you guys make use our defenses stay up until then! And Lee, I'll need that ax in case I run into any of them on the way!" Kenny said as Lee threw the ax at him while they heard the front gate open.

"Uh... guys? That gate's not locked anymore!" Doug said in a bit of fear.

"Shit! You four get on it! I'll be back as fast as I can!" Kenny said as he quickly walked off, leaving them as Glenn, Doug, Carley and Ethan then tried holding the door closed.

"Glenn we need you help! Please hurry!" Katjaa yelled in the distance as Lee took Glenn's place and tried holding the door back.

"Jesus Christ! They're not letting up!" Ethan yelled while trying to hold it back. "Is Clem ok?!"

"Yeah, she's fine!" Lee said as Ethan nodded quickly.

"Hey Lee! If we don't make it, you should know that... I think you're a great guy." Doug said as Lee shook his head.

"We WILL make it through this!" Lee yelled.

"Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-" Carley tried to say until one walker bumped both Lee and Ethan off the door, only for them to push it back.

"I should know what?" Doug asked as Carley was about to say it again, but walkers then broke through one of the windows and knocked down a bookshelf.

"SHIT!" Carley said as she took out her pistol and began shooting at them, but moved away from the door.

"Clementine! Can you look for something to stick in between the handles? Something real strong ok?" Lee asked as Clementine nodded and ran off, with him looking at Ethan. "Ethan! Help Clementine!"

"A-Are you sure?! What about you?!" Ethan asked as a walker then tried to get through again, but Lee pushing it back. "I'll take that as a yes!" He ran off and tried to find something around with Clementine. "Did you find anything?!"

"Nothing!" Clementine yelled as Ethan looked around himself to find a cane in the office, to which he grabbed.

"Clem! Heads up!" Ethan yelled as he tossed it at Clementine, to which landed next to her and grabbed it while another window broke.

"That window is screwed!" Doug yelled in fear.

"GO!" Lee yelled as Doug ran to it, trying to prevent it from breaking while Clementine ran to Lee with the cane.

"Me and Ethan found something!" She said as Lee grabbed it and put it in between the handles, stopping them until both Carley and Doug started screaming. Doug was grabbed by the shirt by a bunch of walkers while Carley ran out of ammunition and was grabbed by the foot by a walker, to which also caught Ethan's attention. Lee ran quickly toward Carley and grabbed some ammunition from her purse and threw it to her, while Ethan ran toward Doug.

"Hang on Doug!" Ethan yelled as he quickly ran toward Doug, grabbed him, and tried to yank him away from the walkers until they successfully broke through the boards and pulled him out, to which they started biting into him while screaming. "NO! GODDAMN IT! DOUG!"

"Let's go!" Kenny yelled as Carley stared in shock until she ran to the office, and Ethan grabbing Clementine's hand as they ran off with Lee following and a walker chasing them, but was stopped by Larry.

"You're not coming with us you son of a bitch!" Larry said as he quickly punched Lee, knocking him down.

"NO!" Both Ethan and Clementine yelled and tried to get to Lee, but Larry prevented them for doing so until Kenny came by with the ax and killed a walker, the same one that was near Lee.

"I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today." Kenny said as he helped Lee up. "Especially a good friend." The last of them ran into the office and Lee closed the door behind them, stopping the walkers for the moment.

"Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" Ethan yelled as the group then got onto the truck and drove away, leaving the drugstore, and the now undead Doug behind.

**_Motor Inn - Time: 9:36 PM_**

The group started unpacking everything that was from the drugstore while trying to relax, but Ethan was still from the shock. He had Doug right next to him, had him right where he wanted him, but it didn't make much of a difference. He looked up and saw Carley walking to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Ethan shook his head.

"...What about you? That's the main concern." Ethan asked.

"I'm fine... I know you tried to save Doug... I just... wanted to say thank you for trying." Carley said as Ethan looked at her.

"...This is the fourth time I failed to save somebody in a row." He said quietly. "I couldn't save Emmy, somebody at a farm, not the girl, and now Doug. How could I save Clementine if she was in danger?"

"...You just did." Carley said as Ethan looked at her. "You just protected her not too long ago. And you did save that girl. You helped put her out of her misery when you didn't have to. Some things happen to us even if it shouldn't. I'm glad you and Lee are here with us." Hearing it mae Ethan smile a bit. "If anything... I think Emmy would be proud of what you did for her and for Clementine."

"...Thanks Carley. I needed that." Ethan said as she nodded and walked back to a desk while looking through some things, leaving him to get up and walk to Clementine and Duck while Glenn and Lee talked for a bit until Glenn went inside his car and drove off. "Hey kids. You ok?"

"Yeah! We're ok!" Duck said happily while he started talking to both Clementine and Ethan about something in which even he didn't understand, until Lee walked up to them.

"Hey Duck, you want to cool it for a minute?" Lee asked as Duck stayed quiet.

"Ok, sorry." He said as Lee looked at Ethan.

"Are you ok?" He asked as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine, but it's Clem I'm worried about is all." He said as the both looked at her.

"I'm ok... But.. My walkie-talkie broke. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's how I use to talk to my mom and dad." Clementine said as she started to cry a bit. "But now they're gone... it's gone."

"Hey... it's ok." Lee said while patting her shoulder. "Maybe we can get you another one."

"I'll hang onto this one I guess..." Clementine said as Lee nodded a bit, but saw Larry wanted to talk to him.

"I'll... be right back." Lee said as he walked over to him, leaving Ethan with Clementine and Duck, to which he gripped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about what's happening too much Clementine. I'm sure everything will be ok. I promise." Ethan said as Clementine looked at him in question.

"Do you think so?" She asked as he nodded.

"I'm sure... So long as we're here... Everything will be ok." Ethan as the lights began to go out one by one, until the entire area then grew dark, leaving everybody in the shadows with walker moans in the distance. "...Then again... I've been wrong before."

_**~The Walking Dead: Ashes to Ashes - Episode 1: A New Day~**_

**_~Next: Episode 2: Starved for Help~_**


	10. Three Months Later - Ep 2

_**Three Months Later**__**  
**__**Forest - Time: 8:32 AM**__**  
**_  
Three months have passed since the beginning of the outbreak, when the drugstore was invaded by the undead; Walkers, and most importantly to the member of the group named Ethan, since Emmy's death. A group of three wondered through the forest until one of them saw a walker and killed it with a fire ax, one of them and the owner revealed to be Lee, whom was now wearing a brown jacket and jeans along with having a strap onto his back for his ax.

"Did you get it?" One voice asked, revealing to be Ethan Vann; Now eighteen and was now wearing a dark green jacket with jeans and brown boots while he wore black fingerless gloves, a blue sapphire pendant, and had a rifle strapped onto his back as well, while he saw the walker Lee just killed. "Aw man. There went another." At the same time, a man with black hair and glasses while wearing a greenish jacket and black pants, walked over to the dead corpse and looked around.

"Damn. What did they get this time?" He asked as Ethan looked at it more, only to see a dead rabbit having it's insides torn out.

"Looks like it was rabbit." Ethan said as he looked at the man. "Sorry Mark, looks like that's another meal lost."

"It's fine..." Mark said as they all kept walking in the forest. "I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months. Seemed like so much at the time."

"Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door." Lee said while he kept his sight on what was in front of him.

"Yeah, but then I'd BE food by then. Trust me, I have no regrets." Mark said as Lee nodded slowly.

"A rabbits hardly a meal Mark, but I'd take it. We're all hungry." He said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding. But... hey, could be worse than this." He said as they nodded.

"You're right kid, But starving to death is a bad way to go." Mark said while looking at Lee. "When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!"

"We're all on edge, just cut her some slack." Lee said as Mark nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish for sure how much food we have left." He said as Ethan rubbed his head.

"Based on all we have so far, I don't think we have enough. We'll have to cut some people off for food if this keeps up." Ethan said as he looked at his hand a bit. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was me that has to be cut out. Besides... as long as Clem and Duck gets some food, I'm sure it'll be ok." He then looks at Lee. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure on that one. But you would have to ask Lilly, she's the one handling the rations." He said as Mark shook his head.

"Or mishandling them if you ask Kenny." He said.

"He's just worried about his kid getting enough. I worry about Clementine too." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"I agree. Those kids are the brightest bunch this world has to offer." He said with Lee nodding and smiling.

"So... Do you think Kenny is having anymore luck than we are out here?" Mark asked as Lee shrugged.

"I sure hope so." Lee said while looking back a bit.

"Between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting tense." Mark said until he looked at them. "Kenny's actually talking about taking off if he can get that RV running."

"But that would end up getting him kill though, right? He has a family he has to look out for." Ethan said as Mark nodded.

"Yeah, and their safer in a large group." He said as Lee shook his head.

"Kenny won't abandon us. He's a good man." He said as Mark shrugged.

"I guess we'll see. But I can't blame him though. But did you hear Larry going off on him last night?" He asked.

"Who wouldn't hear him? I'm surprised he didn't draw in walkers for how loud he was, or is." Ethan said as Mark nodded.

"Yeah. What's that guys deal anyway? He seems to have a problem with you in particular Lee." Mark said while looking around.

"You know... I always wondered that too." Ethan said while he looked at Lee. "Is he a racist or something like that? Something between those lines?"

"I don't think so. He's just... Looking out for his daughter." He said as Mark shook his head.

"Hey, I know she can take care of herself. He needs to take that energy and put it towards finding us some more food." He said while he looked at Lee. "And I know she thinks he's getting weaker, but the guys all muscle. Like a piledriver!" He looked at Lee. "Didn't he punch you in the face one time?"

"Yeah, same with Ethan. Knocked us flat." Lee said as Mark looked at Ethan.

"He did?" He asked in which Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, he did. I ended up with a cracked lip by the end of it. But I WILL say this; I've had worse beatings. Let's just leave it at that." He said as they all started to walk again until Mark found a crow on a tree and aimed at it until there was a scream in the distance. "Huh?! What was that?!"

"Was that Kenny?!" Mark asked as Lee shrugged.

"I don't know! Come on!" He said as the three ran as quickly as they could to the source of the noise until they found three others. One being a man possibly in his thirties and has brownish hair and wore blue clothing that resembled a school jacket, and two other teenagers around Ethan's age. One was a brownish blonde with blue eyes, that wore a blue and white school jacket with a red hood and jeans, with the other having black hair and had a white hood.

"G-Get it off me!" The teacher yelled as the two teenagers tried removing something on his leg; A beartrap.

"What the fuck..." Ethan said quietly, but caught their attention.

"Oh shit! No, please don't kill us! We just want to help out teacher and we'll leave! I swear!" The black haired one said until Kenny; Who is now wearing a grey and green long sleeved shirt, appeared while holding his rifle.

"Lee! Ethan! You guys ok?" Kenny asked as he then saw the sight. "Jesus Christ..."

"Travis! Maybe they can help!" The blonde one said as Travis stared at him.

"Ben shut up! These guys might be the same ones who raided out camp a bit ago, and we BARELY got away from that!" He said in a bit of fear.

"What guys?! We didn't raid a camp!" Ethan said while looking around.

"But why the fuck is there a beartrap out here?!" Kenny asked.

"It's ok! We're not going to hurt you!" Lee said as Travis just shook his head.

"Don't listen to him! Please just let us go!" He said while the teacher yelled a bit louder in pain.

"Kid chill out! We'll try to help but you've got to shut the fuck up!" Kenny said as Mark shook his head.

"We've got to help them!" He said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah! We can't leave them behind!" He said as Ben nodded quickly.

"Please! Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever! Please!" He said as Travis growled a bit.

"Ben I said shut up! My dad was special forces, I know what I'm doing!" He said as Lee then nodded.

"Ok! We'll try!" He said as Ben sighed in a bit of relief.

"Thank you!" He said as Kenny shook his head.

"Fine but you've got to hurry!" He said as Mark and Lee began observing the bear trap while both Kenny and Ethan had their rifles out and looked around.

"Was he ever bitten by any chance?" Ethan asked one of them as Ben shook his head.

"Bitten? No, he wasn't! I swear!" He said as Mark looked at Lee.

"Lee, this trap has been altered! There's no release latch!" He said while Travis then noticed something.

"Oh no..." He said as everybody looked where he was looking, seeing walkers coming near them due to the sound of screaming.

"Fuck!" Ethan swore in anger.

"Shit! Walkers! It's now or never Lee!" Kenny said while he aimed his rifle at a walker.

"Please! Get me out of this thing!" The teacher yelled in pain.

"Mark! Get the boys back! Kenny and Ethan, keep those walkers off of me!" Lee yelled as both Ethan and Kenny nodded and started shooting while Lee looked around to use something to help get the man out of the trap.

"This is getting hectic!" Ethan yelled as he kept shooting walkers with his rifle, killing and missing some of them. "Kenny! How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, but I won't for long!" Kenny yelled while he kept shooting and Lee using a branch to open the trap, but broke in the process.

"Lee, I hate to pressure you but hurry up! I don't know how much more there will be!" Ethan yelled while he started shooting along Mark.

"I'm trying! But I can't cut through anything unless-" Lee said until an idea popped into his head, with him looking at his ax and the man's leg. He then got up and prepared it. "We'll have to cut you out."

"No, no, no! Try the trap again! Anything please!" The man yelled until it happened. Lee swung the ax into his leg, cutting through the bone and made the man scream, catching Ethan's attention in which shocked him.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled as Lee kept cutting through until he finally did, with the man looking to see his now amputated leg and passed out, along with Ethan, Mark, Ben and Travis looking, making him cover his mouth.

"Oh god!" Travis said as he ran away a bit while trying not to vomit, but failed.

"Shit... is he-" Mark asked as Lee shook his head.

"No, he passed out." He said as Kenny walked to the man.

"If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" He said as Mark picked him up and began to walk as fast as he could, with Ethan looking at Lee and Ben and was about to walk away from the scene.

"Behind you!" Lee yelled as Ben looked to see Travis.

"TRAVIS!" He yelled as Lee held him back a bit while Travis finally stopped vomiting until a walker moved toward him, freaking him out and tripping him over. He landed on the ground and the walkers finally began to overwhelm him and rip out his insides, making him scream. "NO!"

"We have to GO!" Ethan yelled as he patted Ben's shoulder, catching his attention as the three ran to catch up with Mark and Kenny.


	11. Dealings Of Sorts - Ep 2

_**Motor Inn - Time: 9:12 AM**_

Lee, Kenny, Mark, Ben, and Ethan ran quickly through the woods as quickly as possible while Mark held the man over his shoulder.

"How much farther is the freaking Motor Inn?! It feels like we've been running for hours!" Ethan asked until they all found the motel, which was heavily fortified with wood.

"There it is!" Lee yelled as he ran faster. "Get the gates open! We've got wounded!" They quickly opened the gates made of large trash containers and saw most of the adults, Lilly, Larry, Carley, Katjaa, and the only child, Clementine who now had a yellow stripped shirt under her dress.

"Who the hell are they!?" Larry asked in anger.

"NOT the time Larry!" Ethan yelled.

"What's going on?" Carley asked.

"We don't have any time to explain!" Lee said.

"Lee, Ethan, are you ok?" Clementine asked as the man was put onto the pickup truck.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked while Katjaa was shocked by it.

"Jesus Ken, I-I don't know!" She said as Lilly's rage grew a bit.

"Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What were you thinking?!" She asked in anger.

"Hey you want to calm down for a fucking moment?!" Kenny asked as Larry's rage grew largely.

"No I don't!" Lilly said before Larry could day anything. "I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!"

"Those guys would have DIED if he left them!" Ethan yelled as Lee nodded.

"Yeah? So what?" Larry asked coldly in which caught Ethan's attention and made him a bit angry.

"We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on OUR group!" Lilly said in which made Ethan angrier.

"So you and your dad are WILLING to abandon somebody's life just to make yours easier? You wouldn't know morality or any of that bullshit that exists now even if it came out of any of your asses!" Ethan said in anger in which made Larry angry.

"You better watch what you say kid!" Larry said in which he and Ethan stared at each other in hatred.

"Well hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet maybe they CAN be helpful!" Carley said as Mark nodded.

"Ethan's right Lilly! These are people trying to survive just like us! We've got to stick together to survive!" Mark said as Lilly looked at him.

"The only reason you're here is that you had food, enough for ALL of us. But that food is almost gone and we've got MAYBE a weeks worth left. And you guys aren't carrying any groceries with you, right?" She asked as she looked at Ben.

"Uh... no?" He asked in worry.

"Lilly, stop giving this guy bullshit and leave him alone." Ethan said in anger as Mark shook his head.

"Fine. You guys fight it out then." He said as he looked at Ben. "Welcome to the club kid." He then walked away, leaving them behind while Clementine walked over to Ben.

"Come over here and see what I drew..." She said as Ben looked at her.

"W-What? No I-" Ben said, but gave up as he let himself be pulled away, leaving them.

"You know, you think you're the leader of this little group?" Kenny asked as he and Lilly looked at each other. "But we can make our OWN goddamn decisions! This isn't you're own... personal dictatorship!"

"Oh come on! You're being dramatic! Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two! I'm not going to be a part of that!" Carley said as she walked off, with Ethan looking at her.

"...Screw it. I'm done." He said to himself as he walked off and sat against the RV and waited for the fighting to stop, until he sighed. "Why won't this bullshit end?"

"You think this is easy for me?" Lilly asked Lee, who was the only one left. "Everybody is starting to hate me because I'M the one rationing the food, and nobody wants to!" She grabbed a pack and took out four foods, one part of an apple, two pieces of cheese and crackers, and a piece of jerky. "You know what? I'm not doing it tonight, you do it." She shoves them in Lee's hand. "There's today's food rations, and there's not enough for everyone. Good luck!" She left Lee standing there as Ethan shook his head.

"...Things are only getting worse around here." He said quietly but pushed that aside and walked toward Duck and Clementine, who had Ben and Carley sitting next to them. "Hey kiddos. Everything going ok?"

"I'm ok. Me and Clementine is coloring." Duck said as Clementine nodded and showed him her one of her drawings, which was a cat.

"Do you like it?" She asked as Ethan smiled a bit and nodded, but also saw the other picture.

"What's that?" Ethan asked as Clementine looked and picked it up, showing it was a drawing of her and Ethan holding hands like a brother and sister, which surprised him.

"Do you like that one too?" She asked as Ethan smiled bigger.

"I don't like it. I love it. Thank you." He said as she hugged Ethan, to which he hugged back until he noticed something a bit off about her; not wearing her hat. "Hey now, where's your hat?"

"I don't know, I lost it." Clementine said as she stopped hugging.

"You be sure to let Lee know about that, ok? I'll be sure to keep my eye on it if I do." Ethan said as Clementine nodded.

"Ok... thank you." She said as Ethan nodded and looked at Ben.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as Ben looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm ok." He said silently, but shook his head. "I can't believe he chopped of his leg."

"I know... But there was no way out of it." Ethan said until they both looked at each other. "So... your name is Ben right?"

"Yeah. I'm Ben; Ben Paul." Ben said as he looked at the man. "That over there is Mr Parker, the band director at my school. We were all heading to Stone Mountain for the playoffs when..." Ben said until he sighed a bit.

"I understand. I'm Ethan; Ethan Vann. It's... nice to meet you Ben." Ethan said as he offered Ben his hand, to which he looked at for a bit but smiled and accepted it. "Just thought I'd... welcome you to the group."

"Are they always like this?" Ben asked as Ethan nodded.

"Those who will keep howling their heads off until one of them gives up. It's not easy, it never is and gets harder everyday." He said as Ben nodded slowly until Ethan got up. "Anyway, I think I need some time alone. Gather everything that just happened, you know." Ben nodded again as Ethan walked away and stopped at the edge of the barricade, looking over a bit in thought for a while until he looked at his pendant; Emmy's pendant. "...I miss you..."

"Hey Ethan." A voice said as Ethan looked to see it was Lee. "Thought I'd give you something to eat." He gave him a piece of jerky, which made him smile a bit but realized something.

"Wait... Did Clem or Duck get anything?" He asked as Lee nodded.

"Yeah I gave them something." He said as Ethan then looked at Ben.

"What about him? Did he get much of anything?" He asked as Lee too looked and shook his head. "Give it to him instead. He needs it."

"Are you sure? You need food too." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, I do need it. But that guys needs mean more than mine." Ethan said as he looked at Ben more. "I mean... look at him. He needs it, and so does Clem and Duck."

"Are you sure?" Lee asked as Ethan chuckled a bit and showed Lee a few of his scars and burns.

"Lee. I've been beaten, bruised, burned by cigars, and nearly starved to death. I can handle it." He said while he crossed his arms. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Lee nodded and walked off, leaving Ethan in thought once again and also gave the last of it to Ben and Larry, making him sigh. "Well... I guess there's always next time, huh?"

"Ken! Lee! Come here please!" Katjaa yelled as Ethan watched them walk to her, with Ethan hearing he didn't make it due to blood loss, walked away from the conversation and sat down next to Clementine. She looked at him.

"Is that man ok?" She asked as Ethan looked at her and shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry pumpkin. Katjaa tried the best she could." He said while looking down.

"Oh..." She said as Ethan became saddened a bit.

"Clem... look I-" He tried to say until he heard a yell from Katjaa.

"SHIT! KATJAA!" Lee yelled as Ethan immediately got up and looked to see Mr Parker as a walker.

"THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT HE WASN'T BITTEN!" He yelled until he looked at Ben. "YOU LIED TO US!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Ben yelled back until Ethan looked around until he saw a plank of wood.

"THE AX! HURRY!" Lee yelled as Ethan picked up the piece of wood and saw the undead Parker trying to bite him, to which he ran to it.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ethan yelled as he hit the walker with the wood, but it broke instead with Lee pushing it off of him and Larry trying to hit it with the ax, but missed and hit the window instead.

"Damn it! I almost had it!" Larry yelled while Lee began to back up away from the walker and Ethan trying to find something for him to use.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ethan swore quickly and ran to find something quickly until he heard a gun going off, seeing Carley shot it.

"You ok?" Carley asked as Lee nodded.

"Just great thanks." He said while breathing heavily and getting up.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place asshole?! You're going to get us ALL killed!" Larry asked in rage with Lilly running up to him.

"Dad, calm down!" She said as Larry looked at her, then shoved the ax back into Lee's hands.

"You said he wasn't bitten!" Kenny said in anger while he held Katjaa and looking at Ben, which shocked him. "Ethan asked you point blank if he was bitten and you said no!

"H-He wasn't!" Ben said in fear until he realized something. "Wait... you all don't know?"

"Know? What the hell are you talking about?" Ethan asked in anger as Ben took a deep breath.

"It's... It's not the bite that does it!" He said as everybody looked at him in shock. "You... You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens. It's... Going to happen to all of us." Everybody stayed silent from that and looked at each other.

"...No, that's a lie. I can't believe that it's..." Ethan tried to say until he shook his head.

"I'm telling the truth, I've seen it. All I know is that I've seen people turn who I KNOW wasn't bitten." Ben said sadly.

"Maybe he's right." Katjaa said while she and Kenny looked at each other. "That would explain on why there's so many of them."

"Shit... Then if a family of five dies from a car crash, then they just become a family of walkers." Kenny said as Ben nodded.

"When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding in the gym and we thought we were safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess couldn't take it anymore. She took pills, a lot of them. Someone went in the girls room the next morning and... god..." Ben said as Ethan and Lee looked at Clementine, and Katjaa and Kenny looking at Duck.

"God help us..." Lee said silently.

"Back off!" Carley yelled as everybody looked outside of the walls to see two men, who looked very much like brothers, with one being much taller and southern while the other one was short.

"Whoa lady, relax! Me and my brother here were just wondering if you can help us out!" The tall one said as Lilly looked at Carley.

"Carley, put it down." She said as Carley disobeyed.

"Are you armed?" Lee asked as the short one nodded.

"Yeah, for protection! Dead could be anywhere!" He said as the tall one chuckled a bit.

"But uh... I think you all have the upper hand." He said as Carley looked at him in question. "I'm Andy St John! And this is my brother Danny!"

"Why do you need gas though?" She asked.

"We need it for our electric fence which has our place protected! Generators provide the electricity!" Danny said which caught both Ethan and Larry's attention.

"Electric fence huh? Sounds... Nice actually." Ethan said as Larry nodded a bit.

"Our generators run on gas!" The Andy said while thinking a bit. "Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If you all lower your guns maybe we can help you folks out!"

"A trade? What kinda trade are we talkin?" Kenny asked in question.

"Well how about food? You low on that? We've got plenty at the dairy!" Danny said in which made everybody look at each other, until Lilly looked at Lee.

"Lee, why don't you and Mark go and check this out? See if it's legit." She said as Lee nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Carley said as she put up her pistol. "I've got your back in case anything happens."

"...I'm coming too. I'm curious about this place." Ethan said as Lee nodded.

"So, what are ya'll thinking?" Andy asked as Lee smiled.

"You've got a deal." He said while smiling more. "We'll bring some gas to your dairy but in exchange, you bring us food to bring back and see where it goes from there." Andy then thought a little a bit but then nodded.

"Sounds fair enough!" He said as the group being sent started packing up some gas for them.

"I guess we're ready then?" Ethan asked as they nodded, with him seeing Clementine and crouching down to her. "I'll be back soon Clem, I promise."

"Please be ok." She said as she hugged him, to which he hugged back.

"Don't worry... I will..." Ethan said as he got up and followed the St John's to the dairy.


	12. Danger in Safety - Ep 2

_**Forest - Time: 10:52 AM**_

"So this dairy... You guys really have food?" Mark asked while talking to the St John's, and with Ben, Carley, Lee, and Ethan following behind.

"Sure do. We lost most of the cattle, but we still have lots of butter, milk, and cheese stocked up." Andy said as he smiled, while Lee and Carley talked in private and Ethan walking by himself.

"Man... this place sure is nice looking..." Ethan said to himself while looking around until he saw Ben and walked up to him. "Hey..." Ben looked at him.

"Oh... Hi." He said while rubbing his head.

"I... just wanted to say sorry for being a dick to you back there. I-I didn't know about all of that and I-" Ethan tried to say but Ben smiled a bit.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it." He said as Ethan nodded and slowed down a bit so he could take in the environment a bit more.

"-Because of your past?" Carley asked, to which Ethan overheard a bit but decided to listen in. "Does anybody else know?"

"Larry knows." Lee said as Carley sighed a bit.

"Great, that can't be easy." She said as Lee nodded.

"Clementine... Might know. She was there when we talked about it in the drugstore." He said in which made Ethan curious.

_"Clem and Larry knows something?"_ Ethan asked in his mind. _"Is there something about Lee I don't know but Larry and Carley knows? I'll have to talk to her about it when I get the time."_He started walking faster to where the St John's were at.

"I mean, thank god Lee and that kid Ethan showed up when they did. Right guys?" Mark asked as the St John's looked at them.

"So, Lee and Ethan huh? I like that." Danny said as Ethan looked at him and nodded a bit.

"So, tell us a bit about yourselves." Andy said while smiling. "Like... where are ya from?"

"I'm... from Destin Florida. As for my past... I'd much like to not talk about it as much. One thing in it... Just really tears me every time." Ethan said as they nodded.

"I understand. And what about you Lee?" Danny asked as Lee looked at Ethan in sympathy, but looked at the brothers and smiled a bit.

"I grew up in Macon." Lee said as Andy smiled more.

"Right here in the heart of Georgia! Love it!" He said. "Ya'll also seem pretty settled in at that Motor Inn though. Who's running it?"

"I guess you could say it's a democracy, except Lilly. She seems to want to take control. Kinda a hardass if you ask me." Ethan said as the brothers nodded.

"No kidding. She should really lighten up." Mark said with a smile.

"How many people have you got there anyway?" Danny asked.

"Ten including the kids." Lee said.

"And then there's Ben. So make that eleven." Ethan said as Ben looked at him, with the both of them smiling. "Yeah you're a part of the group! You're a good guy."

"I see." Andy said in amusement, but nodded. "Well, we'd all love to get you back to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quiet frankly, we could use a helping hand! Our mama has been running the dairy since... Well for long as I can re-" He stopped as they all heard voices.

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?!" A voice asked as Andy crouched down.

"Shit! Get down!" He said as everybody did the same.

"What the hell?" Ethan asked as they all snuck to the source of it, revealing to be bandits talking.

"I'm not trying to cut you out of anything!" One said.

"Fuckin bandits." Danny said quietly.

"Those look like the same people who raided my camp." Ben said as Ethan looked at him.

"Really? I thought they'd be walkers but this clears a bit up." He said quietly.

"Who are they?" Lee asked but Andy shushed him.

"Fucking assholes is what they are." He said as Carley quietly took out her pistol.

"Don't. There's a lot more of them." Danny said as Andy nodded.

"Don't worry. Danny and I got you covered if something happens, but let's wait this out and hope they move on." He said quietly.

"FUCK YOU!" One bandit said as he shot the other, killing him while it shocked them. Once the body fell, the bandit kept shooting. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" He stopped shooting, spat in his face, and started walking away. "Asshole..."

"Jesus Christ... And I thought my old man was bad." Ethan said as Andy nodded.

"The world out here has gone to shit." Andy said as he stopped crouching. "C'mon, let's get to the dairy where it's safe." They nodded and quietly walked away from the sight, hoping to ignore what just happened.

**_St John Dairy - Time: 11:02 AM_****  
**  
The group kept walking in the woods until they saw the dairy that had a electric fence, like they said it would have, covering the area.

"Whoa... You sure as hell weren't kidding." Ethan said as Andy smiled a bit.

"Here it is alright, The St John Family Dairy." He said as everybody observed it more and saw the fence. "Ya'll can see how we keep this place safe. We push four thousand volts into that thing with generators and amps."

"I'm going to assume that's a lot." Carley said while Lee looked around more.

"Ever had any accidents?" He asked as Danny shook his head.

"Nah, it's safer in here than out there." He said with Andy nodding.

"This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins." Carley said while smiling.

"It's worth protecting." Andy said as a large woman with red hair and southern clothing came in and saw them.

"I thought I'd saw ya'll with company down the drive!" She said happily with the brothers smiling.

"Guys, this is our mama." Andy said with the woman nodding.

"I'm Brenda St John and welcome to the St John Dairy!" She said happily as they nodded and noticed she held a wheat basket.

"This here is Lee! He's from Macon!" Andy said in which made Brenda smile more.

"A couple of our own farmhands were from Macon! They grow em good there." She said in which Lee smiled.

"Any from Florida by any chance?" Ethan asked as Brenda shook her head.

"Nah, sorry darlin'." She said as Ethan rubbed his head a bit.

"They've also got a few more friends down at the old motel around back!" Danny said as Brenda smiled a bit.

"That's pretty vulnerable! But since ya'll are here, we'll make you nice and safe." She said.

"So does it apply to the rest of us then?" Mark asked in question. "Because... We're all terribly hungry."

"Of course! In fact, I made these for ya'll. Baked fresh this morning." Brenda said as she showed them what was inside the basket, revealing to be filled with biscuits.

"...Holy shit that's a ton of dough." Ethan said as he grabbed one and ate it, feeling it's fluffy texture. "Oh my god... This tastes like what my mom would make."

"Aww, why thank ya darlin'." Brenda said as Ethan nodded.

"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure." Danny said in which made Lee concerned.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in question in which Brenda shook her head a bit.

"Oh it shouldn't be nothing too bad. Hopefully Mayabelle will get over whatever she's got and be with us for a long while." She said.

"That would mean your cow is sick, right? Then-" Ethan tried to say.

"We have a vet! We could bring her here and help you folks out!" Mark said, with leaving Ethan in question.

"We do?" He asked in which Lee looked at him.

"Katjaa's a vet. She's worked with dogs and stuff like that." He said in which surprised Ethan a bit until he looked at Mark.

"A vet? Oh my! Our prayers have been answered!" Brenda said happily.

"Uh... Mark? Are you sure that-" Ethan tried to ask.

"Trust me Ethan, I know what I'm doing." Mark said until he looked at Brenda. "Maybe our who group can come here, for the day of course!" Hearing made Brenda think a bit.

"Well... How about this?" Brenda asked. "Ya'll get your veterinary friend and I'll prepare us a dinner, a big feast for all of you hungry souls. It'd be nice to get a helping hand around here again, especially in these times." She then looked Danny. "Danny, why don't you help me in the kitchen?" He nodded and went inside.

"Why don't I head back with the food and round up everybody for the trip back here?" Carley asked as Mark nodded and gave her his rifle.

"Why don't you take Ben with you just in case something happens." Mark said in which caught Ethan's attention.

"Mind if I come along?" He asked while looking at Carley. "I... Want to talk to you about something."

"Uh... Sure I guess." Carley said as he looked at Ethan back, then at Lee. "Take care of yourself Lee." She walked off with Ethan and Ben following. "So.. What is it you want to talk about Ethan?"

"Lee." Ethan said as he looked at her. "I... overheard a part of your conversation with him a while back. About his past." Carley's eyes widened a bit from hearing that. "I want to know about it. If you and Larry know, then shouldn't I know? What... happened."

"You... would have to ask Lee about it. I don't think he would want me to tell you instead of him himself." Carley said as Ethan stared at her and shrugged.

"...Alright. Makes sense I guess." He said as Ben looked at him in question.

"So... you said that... something hurt you, right?" He asked as Ethan nodded slowly.

"Yeah... This." He said as he showed him his pendant. "This was... Once my girlfriends. I... She was bitten by a walker... My abusive dad tried to kill me and... he ended up turning and got her bit. I... had to kill her so..."

"O-Oh... I-I'm sorry. I didn't." Ben tried to say but Ethan shook it.

"No, it's fine. I... feel like I can trust you." He said as he smiled a bit at the pendant. "I know it seemed like graverobbing or something disrespectful like that but... I feel like I needed something to keep her memory by, you know?"

"Yeah... I do." Ben said as both him and Ethan smiled a bit.

**_Motor Inn - Time: 12:52 PM_**

The three walked further down the dusty road until they saw the motel and Lilly seeing them.

"Hey, they're back!" She yelled as both Katjaa and Kenny pushed the gates open, letting them in as everybody except the kids gathered around.

"Hey guys. Is Clem and Duck ok?" Ethan asked as Duck ran to the group in excitement while Clementine looked and saw Ethan, making her run to him.

"Ethan!" She yelled as Ethan crouched down and hugged Clementine.

"Hey Clem and Duck. It's good to see you guys again." He said while getting up.

"Well, is it was they say it is?" Kenny asked as Carley nodded.

"Yeah, it sure it!" She said as Ethan showed them the basket.

"What's in it?" Duck asked happily while jumping around, with Katjaa trying to calm him down until Ethan showed them the biscuits, making both him and Clementine smile.

"BISCUITS!" They yelled happily as Ethan smiled a bit, took out two and gave it to them.

"Here you go." He said until he looked at everybody. "They also said we can stay for the day if we could bring somebody she needs to help her." He looks at Katjaa. "Katjaa, I know we're asking a lot, but the St John's really need their cow well and without it, they can't make much of anything they just gave us."

"Sounds worth it to me." Kenny said with a smile, then at Katjaa.

"...Alright, I'll do it." She said with a smile.

"Ok, but we can't leave this place with nobody here!" Larry said in which everybody looked at each other.

"..I can stay here." Carley said with them looking. "Me and Ben can watch over the Motor Inn while you guys stay over there."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Kenny said as everybody started getting around except Ethan.

"You sure you and Ben want to stay here?" He asked as Carley nodded.

"I'm sure. Somebody has to watch over the place while your gone." She said in which he nodded.

"Alright, if you say so." Ethan said as he looked at Ben. "I'll be sure to get you guys some leftovers."

"O-Oh. Thanks Ethan, I appreciate it." Ben said as he and Ethan shook their hands and walked off with the other members of the group.  
_  
__**St John Dairy - Time: 2:44 PM**_

The group kept walking down the dirt path until they saw the dairy in front of them, but in the front of it had Lee freaked out and Mark having an arrow stuck in his shoulder.

"What the..." Ethan asked himself as everybody looked in shock.

"Mark! What happened?!" Katjaa asked in horror.

"He was shot with an arrow!" Lee said.

"Christ! Are you going to be ok?!" Lilly asked with Mark shaking his head.

"I-I'll be fine! I-I just need to pull it out is all." He said quietly.

"Oh no honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you." Brenda said as she began helping him inside with Katjaa helping.

"What kind of shit is this?!" Larry asked in question and anger.

"We ran into some people on the way up here, bandits I guess. I think they're the ones to attack us." Lee said as Andy nodded.

"They've given us a lot of problems in the beginning, started killing some of our farmhands. We got to stop them by making a deal." He said which made Kenny mad.

"What?! You mean you KNEW about these people?" He said in anger.

"Food for protection, it's not like we had much of a choice, but they DID stop hassling us." Danny said with Andy nodding, which made Larry too angry and looked at Ethan.

"Goddamn it! You said this place was safe!" He yelled in anger.

"Hey! Don't blame me for everything! I just did my part!" Ethan responded in anger, then at the St John's. "I guess this place isn't as safe as we think it might be then."

"We're sorry! We never had them screwing over us like this, not since we started giving them food!" Andy said as he looked at everybody. "Listen, we may have made an agreement with those people but we will NOT stand for this shit!" Danny nodded.

"Ain't no way we'll let those sons of bitches get away with this." He said as he looked at Lee. "I think I know where at least one of their camps are. When you're ready, let me know." Lee nodded and Danny walked away, leaving them.

"Bandits? Are you serious?" Lilly asked in annoyance. "It's too dangerous, we can't stay here."

"Safe? Hey, it could be worse then being infiltrated by walkers. I'm sure we'll deal with it somehow." Ethan said with Kenny nodding.

"Ethan's got the right mindset! What we need to do is find a way to get our entire group to stay, take it over if we have to." Kenny said in which caught Ethan's attention.

"Whoa slow down. I never said anything about conquering." Ethan said while, for the first time ever, Larry agreed.

"Yeah, that's right. Let's not do anything stupid to get thrown out before we eat." He said as Ethan looked at him in surprise that he agreed, since that rarely ever happens, while Lee looked around.

"Where's Ben and Carley?" He asked.

"Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way to get us, she volunteered to watch the Motor Inn until we get back." Lilly said while Ethan noticed the St John's talking in private, as if they were planning something. They looked away and turned their dark looks into happy.

"Hey kids!" Andy said in which caught the kids attention. "Look what Lee fixed up for you!" They looked to see a swing on a tree.

"A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on Duck!" Clementine said in thrill and ran to it, but not before stopping at Lee. "Thanks Lee! You're the best!"

"Yeah!" Duck said as they continued running, making Kenny walk to the kids, Lee walking to the St John's, and with Lilly and Larry walking somewhere else, leaving Ethan in question about the looks the St John's made earlier.


	13. Smoke in Mirrors - Ep 2

**_St John Dairy - Time: 2:51 PM_**

Ethan was taking in the environment, while he let his arms relax onto the wooden gates, and thought about what he saw from the St John brothers, the dark looks in their faces bothered him a bit. He tried letting go that image but couldn't, so he decided to keep himself bust with something and looked around to see Lee talking to the St John brothers, Kenny giving Duck a ride on the swing with Clementine watching, and both Lilly and Larry talked to each other on a bench. He then walked to Clementine, to which she saw Lee walking off with Danny and ran to him, making him stop and look at her.

"Are you going now?" She asked as Lee looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon Clementine." He said as Clementine nodded slowly.

"Please be lucky." She said as Lee nodded while smiling.

"I will." He said as he and Danny walked off, leaving Clementine to watch as Ethan did the same until he crouched down to her.

"He'll be fine, I promise. No need to worry." He said as Clementine slowly nodded and looked at him, to which he looked at the swing. "Did Lee ever give you a turn on the swing?"

"Yes, he did. It was fun!" She said with a smile.

"That's good. Do you want me to push you on it?" Ethan asked as Clementine nodded happily, which made him smile and walked over to Kenny. "Hey Kenny, is it ok for me to push Clementine on the swing?"

"Sure thing. Alright Duck, let Clem have a turn now." Kenny said as Duck nodded.

"Ok..." He said as he got off, again, and Clementine got on with Ethan starting to push.

"So... what do you think of the dairy Clem?" He asked.

"It's really pretty. It reminds me of how it was before." Clementine said as she looked at Ethan. "Do you think things will be back to the way it was before?" Ethan started thinking about that, since he himself didn't know that answer himself and wondered the exact same thing.

"I... don't know the answer to that Clem, I honestly don't. But... I hope it does." He said as Clem nodded.

"I hope so too." She said as looked down a bit. "Was Florida like this?"

"No, it wasn't. It... Was a big city. Filled with people, not one like here. It was... always sunny and warm, and we had a beach nearby all the time so we could go swimming in the ocean if we wanted to." Ethan said as Clementine looked in amazement.

"I've never been to a beach before. Is the ocean really pretty?" She asked with Ethan nodding.

"Yes, it really was. You could find seashells over there, the sand was beautiful, everything was great. My mom... always took me and Lizzy to the beach every Friday. We would always play in the water, build sandcastles, or find some of the seashells. It was really... pretty." He said until he remembered what happened to both his mom and Lizzy, which made him a bit sad. "...I miss them."

"I miss my parents..." Clementine said as Ethan looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe if things get better, we could go to the beach, maybe all of us could. I'm sure you would like it." He said as Clementine looked at him and smiled.

"Promise?" She asked as Ethan thought for a bit, then nodded.

"I promise." He said as he kept swinging her more, taking in a bit of their 'Brother and Sister' while smiling.

"Ethan? Can I tell you something?" Clementine asked as Ethan looked.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"You're... Really like a big brother. I wish I had one." She said with Ethan looking at her more and smiled.

"Well you're like a little sister, and you remind me a lot like Lizzy." He said as they smiled more until Ethan noticed Duck and Kenny. "Alright Clem, let's give it back to Duck."

"Ok. Thanks for pushing me!" Clementine said as she got off.

"It's not a problem." He said as Duck got on and Kenny pushed again, and saw Katjaa entering the barn with him looking at Clementine. "Do you want to see the cow?"

"Ok!" She said as she and Ethan walked inside and saw the cow, Mayabelle. "Whoa..." Hearing it made Katjaa look at her and smile, while Andy looked at the in surprise and quickly locked the back barn door without anybody noticing.

"Hello Clementine, and Ethan. Are you wanting to see the cow?" She asked as they nodded.

"I never really did go to any dairies up until now, and I never saw a cow before. So... I guess yeah." Ethan said as he looked at Mayabelle more and sat down, with Clementine sitting next. "How is she? Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she should be." Katjaa said as both Ethan and Clementine watched the cow for a bit.

**_Barn - Time: 5:25 PM_**

Both Ethan and Clementine still watched the cow, now with Duck and Andy sitting nearby, while Katjaa watched over it.

"Man... she looks so... peaceful." Ethan said with Katjaa nodding, along with hearing voices in the distance. "Is that Lee?" Clementine opened the barn door and saw for herself it really was Lee, waved and closed the door.

"It was! Lee's back!" She said as she sat down next to Ethan again, with Lee entering in and Maybelle waking up.

"It's ok Clementine, you can pet her." Katjaa said as she looked at Ethan and Lee, to which they nodded.

"Go ahead." Lee said as Clementine started petting Mayebelle, leaving her in awe.

"Whoa... Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!" She said as Ethan smiled a bit.

"We'll see Clementine." She said as Lee noticed something, a salt lick.

"What's this?" He asked in question.

"Daddy says it's a salt lick." Duck said.

"Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross." Clementine said with both Ethan and Lee looking at her.

"Clem... Did you lick it?" Ethan asked in which Clementine stared blankly.

"...I don't know." She said in which made Ethan smile and, ever since what happened to him before and after Emmy's death, laugh a bit for the first time in a while.

"Oh god... That's just too funny." Ethan said while smiling. "I haven't gotten a good laugh like that in such a long time." He relaxed a bit as Lee smiled at Ethan, then at Clementine.

"Hey, I've got something for you." He said as they looked to see him take out what Clementine was missing; Her hat.

"My hat! You found it!" Clementine said as she put it on, with her smiling. "You said you'd find it! You said you would!" Lee nodded while he smiled and started looking around the barn, in which made Ethan get up.

"I'll be back in a bit Clem." He said as he walked off to Lee. "Hey Lee. Where did you find her hat? It like you had it all along."

"No, I didn't. Me and Danny found some woman in the woods and had it. I don't know why she did... But she seemed to know him." Lee said as Ethan nodded a bit.

"Really? What happened to her?" He asked as Lee rubbed his head.

"He.. shot her. Like she was saying something he didn't want me to hear." He said in which shocked Ethan.

"Holy shit... I get the feeling something going on here." He said as they both looked at the back barn door, seeing it locked up. "Weird... They locked it up as if... they don't want us through it."

"So you guys found it too huh?" A voice asked as both Lee and Ethan looked to see Kenny. "They're hiding something, I can feel it. Behind this door."

"I agree... What do you think it is?" Ethan asked as Kenny looked at him.

"I caught a peek of it a little while ago. Something metal and sharp in there." He said as Lee shook his head.

"Don't be paranoid." He said as Kenny looked at him.

"It's my JOB to be paranoid Lee! I've got my whole family on this farm. What about you? What about Clem?" He asked as Lee looked back.

"I'll protect her, no matter what." He said with Kenny nodding and looking at Andy.

"Look, that guy with Katjaa, Danny or whatever-" He said as Ethan looked at him.

"Andy." He said as Kenny shook his head.

"I don't care. He locked this thing real tight when we came in. I DEFINITELY heard something back there. We have to know for sure." He said as he looked at them. "So one of you find a hammer or something and I'll have this thing off in a second. Back me up in case the farmers come running."

"I... guess-" Ethan said until Lee shook his head.

"Now hang on you two, think this through." Lee said. "You smash it, but what it it turns out you're wrong? You would fuck up our only chance to get some food for those kids your trying to protect." Kenny looked down a bit, then back at him.

"Alright professor, what do you have in mind?" He asked as Lee looked around the door, until he found something.

"Those screws over there. We can just take off the assembly, take a peek and replace it all again. Make it look like it never happened." Lee said as they nodded.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'll hang around and keep my eye on... Andy, right?" Kenny asked as he looked at Ethan, to which he nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Clem and Duck for you guys. They're in good hands." Ethan said as they nodded.

"Can I help you boys find something?" Andy asked as the three froze.

"Uh... nope! We heard a noise and decided to check it out." Lee said with a smile.

"Ah. Something spooked ya huh?" Andy asked as they nodded. "Anyway, don't fuck around with that door. Make mama nervous sometimes." He walked back to Katjaa as Ethan and Kenny walked back to the group with Lee leaving the barn to look around.

"Hey, I'm back! What did I miss?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing really. She's sleeping though." Clementine said as they all watched for a bit until Andy heard something and got up.

"Hey.. Is that generator off again?" He asked as he looked at Katjaa. "I'll be right back doc." He got up and left the barn, with Lee entering back in with a screw driver in hand and a bell ringing, making Duck jump up.

"Mom! Dad! It's dinner time! It's dinner time!" Duck said happily and grabbed Kenny's hand. "Dad! Come on! Let's eat!"

"Kenny, come along honey." Katjaa said as Kenny looked at her.

"Yeah, come on Ethan!" Clementine said as Ethan looked at her, then him and Kenny at each other. They nodded and looked at Lee.

"I'll make an excuse for you. Just get that thing off!" He said both he and Ethan walked with the others.

"I bet it will taste good." Clementine said as she looked at Ethan smiling, to which he smiled back and entered the house, seeing the group at the table that's filled with food and them talking and laughing. "Oh wow!"

"Whoa... That's a lot of food." Ethan said as he sat down, with Clementine sitting next to him and Lee catching up.

"Where's Mark?" He asked.

"Oh he's upstairs, don't worry about him. I already brought some food up." Brenda said as Lee nodded slowly.

"Mind if I go wash my hands first?" He asked in which Brenda nodded, and he walked off.

"Alright! Here ya go darlins'!" Brenda said as she started passing the plates full of food, having a roll, corn and something appearing to be meat.

"Wow..." Ethan said quietly as he and Clementine ate the roll first, making them smile a bit and then grabbed a form, stabbed it into the meat and was about to eat it.

"CLEMENTINE NO!" Lee yelled as he ran down the stairs, bringing their attention and stopped them from eating the meat.

"Lee, Jesus man! Did you find something?" Kenny asked as Ethan put his fork down.

"Sit your ass down Lee! This lady has made you a meal!" Larry said as Lilly nodded.

"Yeah Lee! What the hell's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You're EATING human meat!" Lee said in which shocked everybody.

"W-what?" Ethan asked as he looked at Duck, eating the meat while it left him with wide eyes. "Oh my fucking god..." He quickly took the plate away, leaving Duck sad.

"But I was eating that!" He said sadly.

"They're off to pick us up as meat! How? Mark is upstairs right now with NO LEGS!" Lee yelled as something popped into Ethan.

"Now that I think about it..." He said as everybody looked at him. "We're being given meat in a dairy that only has one cow. Does this seem a bit off by any means?" He looked at Brenda. "Brenda. Don't tell me what Lee is saying isn't true." They all looked at her as she looked down a bit and sighed.

"...It's true." She said as Danny grew disgusted.

"...And everything would have turned ok for you folks." He said quietly.

"He would have died anyway! We gotta think about livin'!" Andy said as Brenda nodded.

"In Rural, Georgia we were taught not to waste! It's how I was raised and that's how I raised my boys!" She said darkly as they looked in shock. "Now we have monsters roamin' around that do nothing but eat people, and they just rot until they eat some more!" She looked at everybody. "Andy is right, we go after folks who were goin' to die anyway, one way or another."

"Like... Us..." Ethan said quietly as he tried to slowly get up, which resulted in Andy and Danny aiming the guns at everybody.

"Nobody is goin' anywhere!" Andy yelled in anger.

"Put your guns down! We're walking OUT of here!" Lilly yelled in anger.

"Ain't nobody hurting my family!" Kenny yelled as well.

"Lee! Ethan!" Clementine said in fear until Andy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her making her scream and making Lee shocked.

"CLEMENTINE!" Lee yelled as Dann'y gun aimed at him, while Ethan's rage grew to no limit.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF BULLSHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ethan yelled in anger until Andy aimed his gun at Clementine's head, stopping him. "...You shitfaced bastard..." There was suddenly a thud, silencing everybody while there was the sound of crawling.

"Please... help..." The source said, revealing to be Mark who indeed had no legs, and fainted.

"Cleme-" Lee tried to say until he was hit in the head by the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

"LEE!" Clementine yelled as Ethan tried to run for him, but was knocked out by Andy, with that being the last thing he remembered.


	14. Do What You Need To Do - Ep 2

**_? - Time: 7:03 PM_**

Ethan slowly began to wake up, only to see he's now what appeared to be a cooler.

"I WILL KNOCK THAT GODDAMN DOOR DOWN! A voice yelled, revealing to be Larry hitting the door, with Lilly puking, Kenny looking around, and Lee waking up with Clementine nearby.

"I-It was a person. They tried making me eat a person!" Clementine said in shock, with Lee nodding.

"But.. you didn't do it." Lee said as she nodded, with Larry looking at him in anger.

"The rest of us did goddamn it! If you hadn't dragged your feet!" He yelled.

"Dad! Now is NOT the time!" Lilly yelled at him, with Ethan looking around.

"What happened? Where are we?" He asked as Clementine looked at him and quickly hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok!" She said as she let go. "But I don't know where we are though..."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Lee asked as Clementine shook her head.

"Lee! Those psycho's have my family and locked us in a meat locker! We've got to get the FUCK out of here!" Kenny said in anger with Larry looking at Lee.

"This goddamn thumbsucker was the one who brought us here!" He said in hatred.

"Will you just SHUT the fuck up?!" Kenny asked in anger.

"I-I'm scared..." Clementine said as Lee and Ethan got up.

"Don't be. It's going to be ok. I'm gonna find us a way out of here." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Ethan said as Larry kept pounding the door in rage while losing his breath.

"I'll... break that damn door down..." He said until he grabbed his chest, showing he was having a heart attack and fell on the floor, shocking everybody.

"No! Dad!" Lilly yelled as she ran to Larry and began doing CPR on his chest. "I think he had a heart attack!"

"Shit, is he dead?" Kenny asked until he thought about something. "Fuck... if he's dead..."

"He's NOT dead! Somebody help me!" Lilly yelled as as Ethan looked at Kenny.

"If he's dead...?" He asked as he, Lee and Kenny looked at each other.

"Think about it. You saw that guy at the motel, how fast he turned..." Kenny said in which Ethan understood.

"Oh shit..." He said silently. "Then he could..."

"What are you even saying?!" Lilly asked while he still pumped Larry's chest.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I truly, truly am." Kenny said as he and Ethan stared at Larry's possibly dead body. "But in a few minutes, we'll be stuck with a six-foot-four, three hundred pound, seriously pissed off dead guy! We have to make sure he doesn't come back!"

"FUCK YOU! He's not dead!" Lilly said in anger.

"We can't kill him if he's not dead Kenny!" Lee said as Kenny looked at him.

"You remember how hard it was to get that guy off of you back at the Motel? And Larry is TWICE his size!" He said while shaking his head. "It's him or us!"

"Look Kenny, back at the drugstore when we all thought Duck was bitten, I gave him the benefit of the doubt! Maybe we should do the same now!" Lee said as Ethan looked at them whenever they said something, rebating on what to do.

"Fuck.. Just... FUCKING SHIT!" Ethan yelled in anger.

"That was different! Except Duck wasn't bitten, but come on! We know he's not gonna make it!" Kenny said as he looked at Larry again. "Remember what that kid Ben said... We have to destroy the brain." He looked at Lee. "Come on Lee! You CAN'T be on the middle on this one! You've GOT to have my back this time!"

"Goddamn it Lee I need you! Please help me!" Lilly yelled as Lee wondered on what to do, until he made a choice and looked at Kenny.

"You're right Kenny... Let's get this over with." Lee said in which made Lilly freak out.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTERS! BOTH OF YOU!" Lilly screamed as Clementine covered her eyes and looked away.

"I don't want to see!" She yelled as Lilly started crying.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Lilly screamed as Lee shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lilly... it's the only way!" He said as he grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away, making her resist while Ethan stood there still.

"W-What do I do?!" He said to himself while he started to cry a bit, having it officially overwhelm him until he finally made a choice. "...I'm sorry..." He walked over to Lee and started helping to get Lilly out of the way, with Kenny grabbing a salt lick and slamming it into Larry's head, killing him.

"NO!" Lilly yelled in a bloodcurdling scream, with them looking at Larry's now dead corpse.

"...God help us..." Kenny said while Ethan looked at his jacket, having Larry's blood on it for it reminded him of Emmy's death.

"...My fucking god... What have I done?" He asked as he got on his knees and gripped his head, trying to forget all that happened and hearing Clementine crying, making him cry as well. "...I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Emmy..." He tried gathering himself and saw Lee kneeling next to him.

"Hey... Are you ok?" He asked in which Ethan shook his head.

"No. I-I just helped KILL a man! I know I killed Emmy just to put her out of her misery, but THIS is different!" He said as he rubbed his forehead. "...And now Clem might hate me."

"Don't think that. I can see she loves you like a brother. I'm sure she understands why you helped... She understood why I did it." Lee said as he gripped Ethan's shoulders, making him look at him. "I'll find us a way out of here. Don't worry about what just happened and talk to her about it."

"O-Ok... I will..." He said as he slowly walked to Clementine, seeing tears streaming down her face as he crouched down. "H-Hey Clem...Are... you ok?" She stayed silent as he tried to touch her shoulder, but she reacted by pulling it away, making him feel terrible about it. "I... just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you see that and... I don't blame you if you're angry at me...I know it was wrong... But we didn't have a choice... And I also don't blame you if you won't forgive me for it and... I'm sorry..." He slowly gripped her again and gave her a supporting pressure on her shoulder, making her turn and hug him, surprising him with him hugging back.

"I'm not angry with you..." She said silently they hugged more.

"...I did it for you. I didn't want you hurt. You're... the only thing I have left." Ethan said as he started crying a bit.

"I know..." Clementine said as she hugged tighter. "I love you Ethan... Big brother." He was surprised when he heard that, to which he hugged tighter.

"I love you too Clem... Little sister." Ethan said as they kept hugging until Lee took out an air conditioning unit, making them look.

"Looks like we found a way out Lee." Kenny said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's too small." Lee said.

"I can fit through it." Clementine said while walking up, with Ethan looking at her.

"Wait, what? No. I-I refuse to let her-" He said until he was interrupted.

"Kid, she's the only one that can fit through." Kenny said as Lee crouched down to her.

"You don't have to do this, you know that right?" He asked to which she nodded.

"I just want to go home." Clementine said with Kenny nodding.

"This will take us home Clem." He said as she took a deep breath.

"Ok..." She said as Lee helped her get into the vent and started climbing into it, with them waiting for a bit until they heard a gasp from her, freaking them out.

"I-Is she ok?!" Ethan asked until the door opened, seeing Clem behind it to which made him sigh in relief. "Are you ok? Did anybody see you?"

"No... but there's a man outside." She said as Kenny walked over the door, with Lee looking at Lilly.

"Come on Lilly, we've got to go." He said to which Lilly shook her head.

"Leave me alone... I didn't even get to say goodbye!" She said in which Lee looked at Ethan and Clementine.

"Both of you look out for each other and Lilly. Ok?" He asked to which they nodded.

"Ok.. Just give us the all clear." Ethan said as Lee walked out, leaving them as he looked at Lilly. "Lilly... I... I know what we did was horrible... And... I just-"

"You have no right to talk to me..." Lilly said silently and stared at Ethan in anger. "You killed him... I have nothing now. Kenny has his family... You and Lee have Clementine... I have NOTHING!"

"Lilly... I-" Ethan tried to say until he heard a grunt from the distance, making him look at the door. "That sounds like it was from Lee or Kenny." He looks at Clementine. "Clem, stay here for just a quick second. I'll be right back!" He then ran off quickly and saw Danny about to shoot Lee until Kenny, holding a sickle, stabbed him with it and knocked him over, making his foot caught in a beartrap. "Guys! You ok?!"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Lee said as Danny looked at him in anger.

"Where's my family asshole?!" Kenny asked in anger until he heard Katjaa screaming in the distance. "KAT! Lee, let's go!"

"Just go..." Lee said as he looked at Danny. "I won't be here long." Kenny ran while Lee picked up a pitchfork at Danny, making him smile and laugh a bit.

"You see? You understand now don't ya?! You can have me!" He said with a bigger smile. "It's how the world works now! Give a part of yourself so others can live!"

"Well MARK never volunteered to be fucking FOOD you asshole!" Ethan said in anger. "Cannibalism is NEVER the fucking answer!"

"That's why you killed that woman in the woods! You killed her just when she was about to spill everything!" Lee said in anger.

"You gotta keep me alive! If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!" Danny said as Lee growled in anger.

"You're already tainted!" He said as what he did next shocked Ethan. He stabbed the pitchfork through Danny's chest, killing him.

"NO!" A voiced yelled as they looked to see Clementine, with Lilly behind her. Lee stared at his body for a bit, then realized Clementine was there and looked at her, only for her to hide behind Ethan, and stared at her until he heard Katjaa screaming again.

"Katjaa!" He yelled and looked at them.

"Just... go... I'll keep Clementine safe." Lilly said as Lee looked at Clementine, Ethan, and the Lilly to which he nodded and ran away, leaving them while Ethan thought a bit.

_"He... Just straight up murdered him... Like it was almost no big deal aside from Larry... And he was already dead." _Ethan thought until an idea came into his mind. _"Could... Lee being a murderer be his past? It... would all make sense..." _He looked at Clementine in concern, trying to keep that thought away for a bit. "Clem, are you ok?"

"Lee... Just killed a man." She said as Ethan nodded slowly.

"I know... I'll talk to him about it when this is over." He said until he heard a gun go off, with Kenny screaming in pain. "Kenny?!" He looked to see Andy holding Duck close to him with a gun near his head, and tried to run for it until a hand grabbed his foot and pulled him down, seeing an undead Danny trying to bite him. "JESUS! CLEM STAY BACK!" She quickly did so as Ethan started kicking him in the face, but did nothing. "LILLY HELP!" He looked at her only to see her doing nothing but watching, making him angry as he attempted to pull the pitchfork, to which he was able to, and stabbed Danny in the brain with it, killing him.

"Ethan! Are you ok?" Clementine asked as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He said until he heard another gunshot, making him look to see both Lee and Andy rolling down the small hill while he saw Kenny on the ground and ran to him. "Kenny, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He said while where the bullet was in him started to bleed.

"Just take it easy." Ethan said until he saw Lee harshly punching Andy in the face, with him walking and watching a bit until Carley, who appeared earlier along with Ben, walked up to him.

"Lee that's enough!" She said as Lee stopped and got off of him. "He's had enough." She walked away as Lee tried to do the same.

"Is that all you got Lee?" Andy yelled as he started to laugh a bit. "You ain't shit!" He started to get up slowly. "Once Dan and Mama get out here ya'll... ya'll fucked!"

"They're not coming out..." Ethan said silently.

"They're not coming! Because they're both dead!" Lee yelled as Andy stared at him.

"What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" He asked in anger and question as Lee started walking away more. "Don't you DARE walk away from me Lee!" He then got on his knees in mercy. "Get back here and FINISH this Lee!" Lee looked back and stared at him for a bit, until he shook his head and kept walking away as Ethan noticed walkers coming in and taking down the fence.

"Guys!" He yelled as they looked as well.

"They're getting in!" Clementine yelled as Lee kept walking.

"Let's go!" Lee said as he kept walking, with them slowly following one by one while Ethan stared at Andy for a bit, shook his head, and walk off alongside Clementine, leaving the fall of the St John Dairy behind.


	15. Desperation - Ep 2

**_Forest - Time: 8:32 PM_**

The group kept walking down the woods, hoping to get back to the motel while Carley and Lee talked, and Ethan walking alone with Clementine until he saw Ben.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys got here when you did." Ethan said as Ben looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks... I.. think we shouldn't have left the motel though after we-" Ben tried to say until he was stopped.

"No, it's fine. If anything, I'm glad you did. I'm sure you and Carley saved our asses at the right time. I owe you both, big time." Ethan said as they stayed silent for a bit.

"I heard they killed people for food. Is that right?" Ben asked as Ethan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. They chopped off Mark's legs and used it as meat. So... Sorry I couldn't get you guys leftovers." He said as Ben shook his head.

"I'm good." Ben said as Ethan chuckled a bit, then looked at Clementine. "You ok Clem? I know what happened must have been scary."

"It was. I'm glad it's over." She said in which Ethan nodded.

"Me too." He said as he saw Kenny holding his rib still, with Lee walking up to him. He walked over as well. "Hey, you ok? What happened must have been pretty harsh."

"I'm fine. But... There's gonna be fallout." Kenny said as Ethan and Lee nodded.

"With what happened with Larry? Yeah, I bet." Lee said as Kenny looked at them.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I'm with you Kenny. We'll do what needs to be done." Lee said as Kenny nodded and looked at Ethan, making him rub his head.

"I...I think we fucked up. Big time." He said as Kenny shook his head.

"Don't think like that kid. You just saved everyone by doing that. If it wasn't for you and Lee's help, we might not have been able to get out with Clementine." He said as Ethan looked at him and nodded a bit.

"Yeah... I guess your right." He said with Kenny smiling a bit.

"You know Lee? That RV back in the Motor Inn is just about ready to go. I want you to come with us when we leave." Kenny said as he looked at Lee.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hell yeah man! I mean, you saved everybody in that meat locker." He said as he looked at Ethan. "And you too kid, I want the both of you to come with us when that happens."

"Really?" Ethan asked as he thought about it for a second. "...Would Clem still come with us? I mean... She loves me like a brother."

"Of course. Hell, I ain't leaving her behind, and I'm sure Lee wouldn't want to either." Kenny said with Ethan looking down in thought, then back at Kenny with a nod.

"Alright, then count me in. With all that happened tonight, I'd love to get out of here." He said as Kenny smiled.

"Alright then! Sounds like a plan!" He said as he began to catch up with his family, leaving both Ethan and Lee with Clementine.

"Lee?" She asked as Lee looked at her. "Did you have to kill that man?" Ethan looked at him as he sighed.

"Yes, I did. They were bad people Clem, but that doesn't mean what I did was right." Lee said as he crouched down and looked at her. "I was scared... And I was angry. You should never kill unless you absolutely have to."

"Ok..." Clementine said.

"Hey dad? What's that noise?" Duck asked as it caught their attention and started looking around.

"Sounds like a car." Kenny said as Ben started to freak out.

"Oh god, not more strangers..." He said as Lee looked behind a rock, seeing a red Station Wagon and walked to it, with Ethan seeing it. They both looked around it and saw nobody was in it, until both Ethan and Kenny looked at the back to see it's full of supplies.

"Holy crap!" Kenny yelled. "Babe you've got to see this! There's a shit ton of food and supplies back here!" Everybody started walking around it and saw it.

"This food could save all of us!" Katjaa said as Lilly shook her head.

"Not all of us..." She said as both Kenny and Ethan sighed a bit.

"Look, we don't know if these people are dead!" Ben said as Clementine looked a bit.

"This food is not ours." She said quietly.

"Dad, whose car is this?" Duck asked as Kenny looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Duck, it's our now." He said as Katjaa nodded.

"It's abandoned Ducky, don't worry." She said with a smile.

"But what if it's not?" Clementine asked as they all looked at her. "What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?" Ethan looked at her, and then the supplies in thought.

"Clem... We have to take this. We don't have much of a choice." Ethan said as Lee nodded.

"Ethan's right." Lee said as he crouched down to her. "We have to take this Clementine. We need it to survive."

"And who says it's your decision to make?" Lilly asked in anger.

"Hey! We don't have time for this shit!" Kenny said in anger. "Like it or not, we NEED that food." Lee nodded as he walked over to the back and opened it, with everybody helping getting the stuff out and Ethan helping.

"You got it?" Lee asked as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He said as Lee came across a red hoddie and picked it up.

"This hoodie seems to be much your size Clem." Lee said as he showed it to her.

"...It's not mine." She said as Ethan looked down a bit.

"We're not like the bandits honey. We didn't hurt anybody to get this, understand?" Lee asked as Clementine nodded slowly and took it anyway.

"I guess so..." She said as Ethan looked at her sadly, feeling guilty about having to do this but was the only option left. They kept walking back to the motel while Ethan still stared at the station wagon. "What's wrong Ethan?"

"I don't know... That car looks exactly like the same one I was in before everything happened... It's like I've... seen it before." Ethan said silently.

**_~The Walking Dead Game: Ashes to Ashes - Episode 2: Starved for Help~_**

**_~Next: Episode 3: Long Road Ahead~_**


	16. Theft - Ep 3

_**Three Weeks Later**__**  
**__**Motor Inn - Time: 6:54 PM**__**  
**_  
Three weeks have passed since the events concerning the St John's and their dairy farm, in which they used the meat of one of the group members, Mark, legs for food. It's also been that long since the death of not only Mark, but Larry; Lilly's dad. Ever since her fathers death, she began to become more strict with the food and medication and with the bandits, who were always attacking them.

Inside the motel had Ben sitting on top of the RV with a rifle in hand, watching over things, Carley was on the catwalk of the hotel, Clementine, who was now wearing that red hoodie from the station wagon they robbed in the forest, was talking to her broken walkie-talkie, most likely pretending to talk to her parents, and Ethan, who was now wearing his old black hoodie that he wore on the first day, still having the faint stains of Emmy's blood, but was also covered in tears, was in his room sorting out all of the supplies.

"Man... Lilly is really starting to lose it... I hope she chills the hell out soon." Ethan said to himself until he sorted the last can, sighing in relief. "Finally. Done." He then got up and walked otu of his room, with the first thing he saw was Clementine and walked to her. "Hey Clemy. Are you doing ok?"

"Good! Ben found some stickers in a drawer and I put them on my walkie!" She said with a smile and showed Ethan her walkie-talkie, making him smile.

"That's really cool sis. You're really creative." Ethan said as he crouched down and gave her a hug, to which she hugged back until they saw Lee, who now has a blue shirt with a grey undershirt and brown jeans, and Kenny with their rifles and backpacks on. "Hey, they're back. You should show Lee what you did."

"Ok!" Clementine said as she ran over to Lee, with them talking for a bit until she walked back to Ethan while Lee and Kenny walked to Lilly's room, to which she opened.

"Looks like you two are back." Lilly said while Ethan listened up and walked over. "What'd you get?"

"What was left." Lee said as Kenny smiled a bit.

"Which was a lot actually. Take a look for yourself." He said as he gave the backpack filled with food and medication to her, to which she put on the bed and looked through it. "We're fine by the way." She looked through it more until she stopped and smiled a bit.

"Nice work. This will keep us going." She said as she looked at them. "If we keep doing it like this, we'll get through the winter here."

"The winter?" Ethan asked to which they all looked. "That seems a bit too long don't you think?"

"The kid's right! We'll freeze our asses off here!" Kenny said as he nodded. "Look, I hate to sound like a broken record here, but we should really consider leaving the motel in the RV."

"Sure, because piling in that thing with you three after what you did to my dad sounds so appealing." Lilly said coldly while Ethan rubbed his head a bit, knowing he helped both Lee and Kenny kill Larry in the meat locker in the dairy.

"Why wouldn't it be? You know I'm willing to do anything to keep our people safe." Kenny said while he crossed his arms.

"We do what's best for the kids. Doesn't that make sense?" Lee asked as he looked at Kenny and Lilly.

"It's suicide out there!" Lilly said in anger.

"But we'll die here if we don't." Ethan said. "I mean... I know you think we're safe. But we've been being attacked by those asshole bandits for three weeks now, don't you think it's time for us to pack up and move on?"

"At it again, are we?" A voice asked revealing to be Carley, to which Ethan nodded.

"Seems like it." Ethan said while he crossed his arms.

"Look, somebody needs to make executive decisions for the group." Kenny said while he rubbed his head. "And... I just don't think your capable of it anymore."

"We're strongest together." Lee said as they looked at him. "I know you and Ethan might think I'm on her side, but there ARE no sides damn it!"

"Lee, I'm not saying that we should split up. But we DO need to move out of here at some point." Ethan said he looked at Clem for a bit, then back at the group.

"What about the food situation? What about protection? What if this place falls? Somebody needs to be thinking of this shit." Kenny said.

"How is this not working? We've got everything we need!" Lilly said as Kenny shook his head.

"Really? What about medicine?" He asked in question.

"Well what about that station wagon we found a few weeks ago?" Ethan asked as Kenny looked at him. "I mean... We have all that supplies."

"Ethan, we can't just depend on finding station wagons to help us." Kenny said as Ethan nodded.

"That's not what I'm saying though. I'm saying we still have all that stuff to take with us when we leave." He said.

"We deal with shit when it comes, just like we always do." Lee said in which Kenny looked at him.

"And when fifteen bandits hop over that wall in the middle of the night?" Kenny asked. "Are we just gonna DEAL with that?" Hearing it made Lilly sigh a bit.

"Everything that happens to us is an excuse to pull this crap up about leaving. I just want a week of peace of not hearing it!" She said in anger.

"We've been putting our lives on the line to do these runs into the city! You wouldn't believe the shit we see!" Kenny said in anger. "Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers and the people who were left are dying and wandering on the street! It's hell on earth, and it's coming this way."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!" Lilly yelled, finally having enough.

"How do you know this then?" Ethan asked.

"WHAT I KNOW?! I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been STEALING our supplies! That's right: STEALING, and I know the people I can trust here gets smaller everyday!" Lilly yelled in anger until he turned around. "Now everybody get out!" Everybody looked at each other and left the room, and walked outside.

"Damn... She really is losing it." Ethan said as Carley nodded.

"You can say that again." She said.

"She'll get over it." Lee said as Kenny nodded.

"She's riling everybody up otherwise." He said as he looked at Katjaa. "Still, she's right about one thing. It ain't getting any easier." They both walked away, with Ethan and Carley looking at each other then walked away, with her talking to Lee and Ethan walking to Clementine.

"Hey Clem, I'm back." Ethan said as he sat down next to her and watched her draw on a piece of paper. "What's that your doing?"

"It's called a leaf rubbing. My teacher Mrs Moore showed us how to do it when we went to the Botanical Garden once." Clementine said as she showed Ethan, seeing a small sketch-like drawing of a leaf. "See? It's the same! Kind of..."

"Now that looks very neat!" Ethan said as Clementine smiled.

"I'll make one for you and Lee too!" She said as Ethan chuckled a bit.

"I'd love that." He said as Lee walked up to them.

"Hey... Ethan? Can I talk to Clem alone for a second? I want to tell her something important and then you." He asked as Ethan nodded slowly.

"Ok. Take all the time you need." He said as he got up and walked away, thinking and waiting until Lee walked up. "Ok, so what is it?"

"I... Think you deserve to know that... I'm a convicted killer." Lee said as Ethan stared at him in shock.

"You... Were?" He asked as Lee nodded.

"Yeah... I was in a police car before all of this happened." He said as Ethan thought about it.

"...It all adds up now." Ethan said as he looked at Lee. "When we were going to the St John's Dairy I heard you and Carley talk about your past, and when you killed that guy Danny... I thought it was a possibility. Hearing this now... It makes sense." He looked at him more. "...You're Lee Everett aren't you? The guy that killed the state senator?"

"...Yeah, that's right." Lee said silently.

"Oh... Then it really does add up." Ethan said. "The people you said you knew at the drugstore, having no second thoughts of killing Danny, everything it..." He shook his head and then looked at Lee again. "Thanks for... Telling me. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it Ethan. You can go back to Clem now. I've got some stuff to do." Lee said with a smile, with Ethan smiling back.

"Ok... Thanks for trusting me about this. I... needed some answers." Ethan said as he walked back to Clementine and sat down. "Hey, I'm back again." The both of them still sat near each other, enjoying their company while Clementine still leaf rubbed with Ethan watching a bit, making him smile until he noticed Lee walking back into Lilly's room with a paper bag inside.

"What the fu-" Kenny asked until a bunch of bandits came out of the woods, rifles in hand.

"Hands up now!" One bandit yelled, making Carley aim her gun at him.

"Hold up asshole!" She yelled as a bandit climbed over the wall and grabbed Duck, shocking them.

"You kill me, we kill him!" Another said, making them angry until they rose their hands, surrendering. They started forcing their knees onto the ground.

"You don't fucking steal from us! We ain't fucking around! This is what happens when you don't keep your word to our deal!" One yelled. "Come out now or we'll start shooting them ALL!" He waited a bit until he looked at one of the other ones. "Drew, start kicking down these doors!"

"Hold it asshole!" Another yelled as they all looked, revealing to be Lee.

"Take it easy. We have more supplies." Lee said with his hands in the air. "We can keep the deal going."

"Too late shithead! We don't give second chances!" Another yelled with the pistol in hand.

"It was a mix up! We'll make it worth your while!" Lee said. "We can split the supplies!"

"OR, we can kill you and take it ALL!" One bandit yelled.

"But if you do, then how else will we get you some when we aren't collecting them for you?" Lee asked, to which made a bandit lower his gun.

"You've got a point..." He said until he looked at Lee. "Well, I guess we better hash out some terms then."

"I don't like no hash." Another said as one was about to respond, but was shot in the head instead by Lilly in the distance, making half of the run.

"Clem let's go!" Ethan yelled as he quickly grabbed Clementine's hand and ran with Katjaa and Duck, while everybody began shooting at each other while more bandits started coming out.

"Are we going to die?" Clementine asked in fear.

"No, we aren't Clem! I'll make sure of it!" Ethan yelled while Kenny was inside the RV, trying to get it work while both Lee and Carley kept shooting until more bandits started coming to Ethan and the others position. "Hey Lee! Could use a bit of help here!"

"Help!" Katjaa yelled as Lee looked and started shooting while walkers began to come in as well and attacked some of the bandits, mostly by biting them.

"Damn it where's a weapon?!" Ethan asked as he looked around, seeing a small rock and threw it at one of them, hitting them in the head and knocking them down until Lee took out the last bandit.

"Katjaa! Come on!" Lee yelled as both Ethan and Clementine ran over to the RV.

"Lee!" She yelled as she hugged him quickly.

"Clem! Ethan! Get in the RV!" Lee said as Ethan nodded while Clementine ran inside until he stopped by hearing Katjaa scream, seeing a walker on top of her and Duck until Lee shot it in the head, killing it.

"Kat! Oh Christ!" Kenny yelled as he ran out and to Katjaa, helping them up into the RV.

"Lilly! Get in the RV!" Lee yelled as Lilly kepy shooting.

"Screw her! Let her stay!" Kenny yelled as Carley noticed more walkers coming out.

"SHIT!" She yelled as she grabbed her pistol and ran out to shoot more.

"Ethan! In the RV!" Lee yelled as Ethan looked around and nodded, knowing there was nothing else he would do and ran inside for a bit and saw Clementine.

"Clem! Katjaa! You both ok?!" Ethan asked in worry, to which Clem nodded in a bit of fear. "Katjaa?! What about you and Duck?!

"We're fine! Ken! We need to go!" She yelled.

"I'm tryin' hon, I'm tryin'!" Kenny yelled until he heard the engine turn on, with Carley running in.

"Lilly! Last chance, get down here!" Lee yelled as he ran in, with Lilly running in the last second as they all drove off, leaving the taken Motor Inn.


	17. Accusing and Murder - Ep 3

_**Georgia Roads - Time: 7:59 PM**_

"Kat?! Jesus are you ok?!" Kenny asked while he drove the RV, containing all of the group.

"I'm fine Ken! I am!" She said.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." Ben said under his breath, until he looked at Lilly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ben. We're all ok." Ethan said as Lilly shook her head.

"Everything is NOT fine." She said. "We need to figure out how this happened. Because back there we just lost everything."

"Well we're lucky as shit to have this RV!" Kenny said as Carley nodded a bit.

"Yeah... And nobody died." Carley said.

"Somebody in here caused this." Lilly said suspiciously.

"Why the hell does it matter NOW? Let's just focus on getting a move on!" Ethan said

"Settle down back there Lilly! The bandits have had our number for weeks!" Kenny said while he kept his eyes on the road.

"This is different." Lilly said as she looked at everybody. "Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package so they attacked." She looked at Lee. "Lee found a bag of supplies outside the wall."

"Really Lee?" Ethan asked as he looked at him. "Did you really?"

"Yes... It's true." Lee said as Lilly smiled a bit.

"So... Ethan. I think you and me need to talk a bit." Lilly said as Ethan looked at her.

"Whoa, back the hell up! What makes you think **I **would make a deal with them?" He asked in anger.

"Well by the fact you asked if it mattered now it seems a bit-" Lilly tried to say.

"Hey back off! If I did I would have told you guys. I only said that just by the fact that this bullshit REALLY doesn't matter anymore!" Ethan said in anger.

"If that's the case, then that just leaves either Ben or Carley!" Lilly said as she looked at them.

"Whoa what?" Ben asked in a bit of worry. "You think I'd do anything to hurt you guys?"

"Back off." Carley said in anger toward Lilly.

"Hold on now! Carley's trustworthy! She wouldn't hurt anybody!" Lee said as Carley nodded.

"Thank you Lee!" She said as Lee looked at Ben.

"And Ben's a good guy!" He said.

"He IS! Do you honestly think a guy as nice as Ben could do that?" Ethan asked.

"Well then who then Ethan? Being a good guy just make your name clear up?" Lilly asked.

"Now you're just pointing fingers Lilly!" Carley said in annoyance.

"Guys, let's just calm down and get down on the road. Put all of this behind us." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"See? Lee knows this isn't the time to talk about it!" Ethan said in agreement.

"Nobody was stealing anything!" Ben said in a hint of anger.

"...Could it have been both of you working together?" Lilly asked as they looked at her. "I've always seen you two together. Was it both of you?!"

"Look, just let me out!" Ben said anxiously. "I don't like this. I don't like where this is headed!" Once he said this, Lilly stared at him coldly.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me it you didn't have anything to do with this." She said in anger, in which Ben was about to respond but the RV hit a walker, surprising everybody. "What's going on over there?!"

"I hit something, we gotta stop!" Kenny said as the RV slowed down to a complete stop.

"Well, we can talk about this now then." Lilly said with a darkish smile. "Everybody out!" Everybody except Clementine, Katjaa and Duck walked out, with Ethan looking at Lee.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." He said as Lilly looked under the RV, seeing a walker stuck under it.

"Kenny, RV has some surface damage bu there's a walker trapped underneath." Lilly said as Kenny looked and saw it.

"Goddamn it... Everybody keep your eyes peeled." Kenny said while the group that was talking formed a small circle.

"You know what Ben? We shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everybody else thinks!" Lilly said.

"I think you should chill out!" Ben said in worry.

"It wouldn't have been Carley or Ben! Must have been someone else sneaking into our camp!" Lee said as Lilly looked at him.

"That's ridiculous. That's what you think?" She asked, with Lee nodding.

"I'm not doing this bullshit!" Ethan said in anger. "I mean look at us! We're arguing about something that NO LONGER matters on the side of the fucking road!"

"Fine then. Kenny?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno! Fuck! Just stop would ya?!" Kenny asked as Lilly shook her head.

"Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa!" She said as Ben finally started to freak out.

"We don't need all these votes!" Ben said in fear. "What do I have to do for you to TRUST me?! I'll do anything! Just let me stay please!"

"Ben! Calm the fuck down!" Ethan yelled as Ben looked at him. "Just calm down and just take a breath!"

"He's right! Just stop panicking!" Lee said as Ben started calming down a bit.

"Do we need anymore evidence than THIS?" Lilly asked in anger.

"Fuck EVIDENCE! Stop treating him like this!" Carley said back in anger.

"Shut up Carley! I've heard enough out of you!" Lilly said in annoyance as she looked at Kenny. "Kenny, what's it going to be?"

"Just give me a damn minute!" Kenny said while he kept trying to get the walker out, with Lilly looking at Ben.

"Ben, you have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was one of you!" She said as Ben started freaking out again.

"Stop it! You're pressuring and torturing him!" Carley said as Ethan started thinking a bit.

"Lilly. Lay off him." Lee said as Lilly looked at him.

"I can't Lee, you know I can't!" She said until Ethan made a decision.

"You want to know who it was? FINE! I ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT THEN! HAPPY?!" Ethan asked in anger, leaving everybody to look at him.

"...Ethan..." Lee said silently as Lilly rose her gun at him.

"...I should kill you for what you did." She said as Ethan stared at her with no fear.

"Then fucking do it then!" He said, keeping his ground.

"Lilly, look at yourself! You think your some tough bitch don't you? Aiming a gun at a kid and thinking nothing can hurt you, but your just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it." Carley said as Lilly stared at her, with the gun still aiming at Ethan. "Take a page from both Lee and Ethan's books and try to help somebody for once." Once she said that, Kenny gets the walker out of under the RV.

"There! I got it!" He said as he stomped on it's head, killing it, and walked over to the group. "Now, what the fuck's the problem?" Lilly suddenly aimed her gun from Ethan to Carley and shot her in the face, killing her and leaving everybody in shock.

"C-Carley..." Ethan said silently as Lee pinned her again the RV.

"DROP IT." He said in anger, with Lilly looking at her pistol and dropped it.

"Ken?! What's happening?!" Katjaa asked in fear.

"Keep Duck away from the windows Kat!" Kenny said as he looked at Lee. "Get in! We're leaving this crazy bitch!"

"She couldn't be trusted Lee... I swear..." Lilly said as Ethan and Ben stared at Carley's dead corpse.

"Oh my fucking god...Carley..." Ethan said in shock, starting to cry a bit.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ben said silently.

"...Just get in." Lee said as he let go of Lilly and picked up the pistol. "We'll figure out on what to do with you."

"That's a bad idea Lee! She's a murderer for shits sake!" Kenny said in anger.

"Murderer? Lee killed before and yet you let him stay!" Lilly said.

"I couldn't give a shit about it! But if we keep you with us, how long until you get me?!" Kenny asked as Lilly started to cry a bit, knowing she now a complete wreck.

"I was trying to protect everyone... I don't have anything left..." She said as Kenny shook his head.

"...Whatever. Just get in." He said as Ethan stared at Carley's body one last time, close his eyes, and walked back into the RV while he sat next to Clementine.

"Ethan... Are you ok?" Clementine asked as Ethan looked at her, trying not to cry, and nodded.

"Don't... Worry about me Clemmy... Are you ok?" He asked as she nodded slowly.

"I...I think so..." Clementine said as she scooted next to Ethan and hugged him, to which he hugged back until Lee sat next to her and all three of them relaxed a bit with each other.

"...Duck is bit." Lee said as both Ethan and Clementine looked at him.

"W-What?" Ethan asked in shock. "W-What do you mean bitten? When..."

"A walker bit him when we escaped from the motel." Lee said as Clementine felt a bit sad.

"I... I don't feel good." She said sadly. "What about Carley?"

"I... I don't know about that Clem..." Ethan said as he looked at Lee. "Lee...?" He stayed silent, making them do the same until Lee looked at them.

"I'm glad I met you two." Lee said, breaking the silence as both Ethan and and Clementine looked at him.

"Me too." She said as she looked at Ethan as well, making him smile a bit weakly, trying to forget what happened.

"...I never really talk about this much but... Lilly aside... You guys are like a huge family to me." Ethan said as both Lee and Clementine looked at him. "My real family always had complications... With my dad and all... But if I look at it in a certain way, you guys really are like a family. Clem here as a sister, you and Kenny like my father figures, Katjaa like my mom, and... yeah..." They smiled as he slowly stared drifting into sleep, in which he did so on a night nobody would forget.


	18. Hoping To Get a Move On - Ep 3

_**Georgia Roads - Time: 8:36 AM**_

Ethan slowly began to wake up, seeing he was inside the RV still and looked around. He saw everybody still there except for Carly, which made him sad a bit.

"We've got something up ahead." Kenny said as Ethan looked to see Lee getting up, leaving the still sleeping Clementine on Ethan. "Damn... Roads blocked."

"Blocked? By what?" Ethan asked as he slowly got Clementine off of him and saw what it was, seeing a train in the way. "...Oh great." The RV slowly stopped, with Lee, Kenny, Ben and Ethan getting out to look at it.

"Is there any way to get around it?" Ben asked.

"On foot maybe. But we can't afford to do that now." Kenny said as Lee looked around.

"This seems like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us." Lee said.

"Yeah... Lee's right. We should take a break for a bit and figure a way to get moving." Ethan said as Kenny nodded.

"Alright. We'll do just that then." He said as he looked at the RV. "And I'd like everybody out except HER. I don't want folks trapped in there with her."

"Alright. Sounds good. After what she did... I don't want to be anywhere near her." Ethan said as he walked into the RV. "Alright guys, Kenny says we can rest here for a bit." Katjaa, holding Duck and was now a bit pale, and Clementine walked out except for Lilly. When Ethan saw Duck, he felt horrible. "Hey... Katjaa? How's Duck?" Katjaa looked at Duck, who looks a bit sleepy as well.

"..Tired.. It could mean a lot of things. He's... possibly fighting what's inside him." She said as Ethan shook his head a bit.

"...I'm so sorry Katjaa." He said as she looked at him. "It's my fault. If... If I only helped... Duck might not have gotten bitten and-"

"Ethan, it's not your fault. You tried your best." Katjaa said as she sat down, with Ethan doing the same next to Clementine and Kenny while Lee and Ben looked around the train.

"Hey Clem... Are you ok?" Ethan asked as Clementine looked at Duck for a bit sadly.

"I don't think Duck feels good." She said as Ethan looked as well, feeling a bit bad.

"Yeah... I don't think he does either." He said until suddenly the train's brakes came on, surprise everybody. "Holy shi- This thing works?!"

"Holy shit! I'll be damned!" Kenny said happily as he ran inside the train.

"Wow... We might have a way of transportation after all." Ethan said as he looked at Clem with a small smile while Ben sat next to them. "Kenny kick you out?"

"...Yeah..." Ben said as Ethan patted his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. Least we're both on the same page." He said with a bit of a bigger smile, while Lee walked over.

"Hey Ethan. Do you have a pencil on you?" He asked as Ethan shook his head.

"No. I don't. Why do you need one?" He asked.

"There were instructions left by the last guy here. Maybe I could do Clem's leaf rubbing thing." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"That's smart. Well there should be a pencil in the RV. I'll get it." He said as he got up, but stopped as he looked at Lee. "And... Lee... About what happened hours ago."

"Yeah? What about it?" Lee asked.

"About what I said on me doing the deal." Ethan said. "...Lilly was going to kick me out or kill me. Why... didn't you go along with it?"

"Because I know you didn't do it." Lee said with a smile. "You said it so you could get Lilly off of both Ben and Carley's backs." Ethan stared at him a bit more. "You're a good person with a big heart. And your a friend, and we don't leave them behind. Understand?"

"Yeah... I do. Thanks Lee, really." Ethan said as he walked into the RV, seeing Lilly a bit and then to the front to see a pencil. He picked it up and started walking out until he saw Lilly, no longer strapped to a seat and held a gun in her hand.

"...I'm leaving." She said as Ethan stared at her.

"If I were you, I'd advise you'd sit your ass right back where you were." He said in anger, as she pulled the trigger, with him quickly dodging and exiting out of the RV and shocking everybody.

"What's happening?!" Kenny asked as he ran out of the train.

"Lilly's stealing the RV!" Ethan yelled as Lilly started it up and began backing up and started diving, with Ethan in the front on it and quickly rolled out of the way.

"FUCK! STOP!" Kenny yelled in anger as the RV drove away, leaving them.

"You ok Ethan?" Lee asked as he nodded.

"Yeah... That bitch nearly shot me in the head!" Ethan said in shock. "Just... Fuck!" He looked at where Lilly went, seeing she was gone. "...We really need to get this train moving. The faster we do, the less of a chance walkers will be here after hearing all that."

"Agreed. We need to get to the city. The coast." Kenny said as he walked in back to the train, with Ethan looking at Lee.

"Heres... That pencil you needed." Ethan said as he gave it to him with Lee accepting it.

"Thanks. Just relax with them for a bit. You need it." Lee said as Ethan nodded and sat next to Clementine.

"Are you ok?" Clementine asked as Ethan nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I am sweetheart... It's just that all that was scary. I just need to relax a bit." He said as he tried relaxing a bit until he heard the engine of the train starting to work. "Looks like they got it working." Around that same time, they saw an old man, with white hair and had raggy clothing and a guitar strapped onto his back.

"...Howdy." He said as they still looked at him.

"Uh... Hi." Ethan said as he looked around. "We're... Not looking for any trouble. We were on our way and-"

"Nah, that's fine. It's good to meet somebody new." The man said as he smiled a bit. "Names Chuck. Charles if you're fancy. And who are ya'll?"

"I'm... Ethan. It's nice to meet you Chuck." Ethan said as he looked at them. "That's Ben, Katjaa and her son Duck, and with me is Clementine."

"Nice to meet ya'll." Chuck said as he looked at Ethan. "I heard a bit of noise so I decided to check it out. But I guess I found you guys in my home."

"Really? You live in that train? For how long?" Ethan asked as Chuck shrugged.

"Years as far as I can remember." He said until he took out some candy. "Ya'll want some candy?" Hearing it made Clementine's eyes brighten up as Chuck gave her some and offered one to Ethan.

"...No. I'm good thank you." Ethan said while he rubbed his head a bit. "It's not that I don't want it. You seem like a good guy it's just that..." He then looked at Duck and Ben. "I figured one of them needs it more than I do."

"I see... Awful mature of ya." Chuck said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah... Living in a horrid life before and after the plague happened can do that." Ethan said as Chuck nodded.

"Hey Kenny we're loose!" Lee yelled in the distance, catching Chuck's attention.

"...I'll be right back." Chuck said as he snuck off to meet up with Lee. Ethan looked at Clementine.

"How's the candy Clem?" He asked.

"It's really good." She said as Ethan smiled a bit.

"That's good." He said with a smile until Kenny got out of the train and noticed Chuck, leaving him in question.

"Who the hell are-" Kenny was about to ask.

"Kenny, it's ok. He's a good man." Katjaa said while she looked at him, to which he looked back and nodded.

"Alright... Anyway, we don't have much left so just grab whatever you have." Kenny said as everybody got up to the boxcar of the train, and looked at Chuck. "Want a ride?"

"Well it sounds like you're taking my home." Chuck said as Kenny looked in question.

"I suppose that's a yes then?" He asked as Chuck nodded and walked in with Ben, while Clementine looked at Lee.

"Duck's sick..." She said silently while Kenny looked at her in anger.

"Get on the train Clementine." He said in anger, making Ethan angry and was about to talk until Lee grabbed his shoulder, making stop while Clem entered in.

"Ken..." Katjaa said as she walked up. "He's getting sicker..."

"Kenny, we CAN'T ignore this. He's going to turn one way or another." Lee said as Kenny looked at him in anger.

"Ain't shit happening! And if it were, what can we do here?" Kenny asked as Ethan looked at him.

"Well as much of an asshole thing this is for me to say, but it's either put him out of-" He tried to say.

"Like fucking hell we're doing that!" Kenny said in anger. "We're just gonna get on the train until we find something better. THAT'S the plan we're going with!"

"I think Lee just want to talk this through-" Katjaa said.

"IT'S TALKED THROUGH!" Kenny said in anger. "...Just get it Kat." She looked down sadly as Ethan helped her and Duck into the boxcar, and sat down next to Clementine.

"Where are we going Ethan?" She asked as Ethan looked at her and shrugged. "I don't exactly know Clem..." He then saw the train starting to move, picking up a bit of speed, and then at Duck and Katjaa. "...But I think we're about to find out."


	19. Having To Do Deals - Ep 3

_**Trainway - Time: 1:47 PM**_

The train the group was one kept going on the trail it was on, with everybody staying silent due to the events of what happened.

"Got to be hard on ya eh? Three adults taking care of four kids." Chuck said until he looked at both Ethan and Ben. "No disrespect to ya both."

"Eh... I don't care. Not like I haven't heard of that one before." Ethan said as Lee looked at Chuck.

"There were more of us." Lee said, making Chuck look at him.

"Dead get them?" He asked as Lee shook his head.

"No, not really. Some of us did get killed by walkers, but yeah... By the living." He said until Duck started coughing harshly, catching his and Ethan's attention.

"Lee! I need your help. Right now." Katjaa said while holding Duck and both Lee and Ethan walking to her.

"What's up?" Lee asked.

"Can you... Clean up his face? My hands are full." Katjaa said as Lee picked up an old napkin and started wiping it off.

"Do you... Need me to get him some water? Something? Anything?" Ethan asked as Katjaa nodded a bit, with him getting the bottle, waited for Lee to get done, and tipped the bottle enough for Duck to drink a bit.

"He's out of time..." Katjaa said as she looked at Lee. "We need to stop this train. Please..."

"Ok... I'll try." Lee said as he looked at Ethan. "Watch over Clementine for me until I get back."

"Ok... Just stop this train." Ethan said as Lee walked out, with Ethan sitting down next to Clementine. "Hey Clem... You ok?"

"Where's Lee going?" She asked.

"He's... Going to get the train stopped. Don't worry." Ethan said before he started waiting for a bit alongside Clementine, until the train slowly began to stop and made a complete halt. Once it did, Ethan looked at Katjaa. "Katjaa... It's time." She nodded as everybody started to get out, and saw both Lee and Kenny walking down to where they were.

"Ken... I think it's time." Katjaa said as Kenny looked at Duck in sadness.

"What...Should we do?" Ethan asked as he looked at Lee. "Or... What you guys should do if I'm not a part of it..."

"We just... Give them the time they need." Lee said as Kenny looked at him.

"There ain't no time left to take Lee." Kenny said, trying not to have his voice cracked. "W-What should we do?"

"We can't allow him to become one of those things..." Katjaa tried to say.

"What if... What if he doesn't?" Kenny asked as Katjaa looked at him sadly.

"Kenny, I love you and I love our son more than life itself." She said with her voice starting to crack a bit. "But what you're saying of our son not turning... Is foolish."

"T-There's... There's got to be something! Is there something we can give him, a pill?" Kenny asked with tears streaming. "He'll just... Drift off to sleep, right hon? I mean... Jesus! This is our son!

"I know!" Katjaa said as she pointed at her temple. "But it's here... Or nothing."

"Then... Who then? Do you want me to?" Kenny asked. "I-I'll do it!"

"I-I can do it!" Ethan said as they looked at him. "I-I've done it once before with Emmy... I can do it again!"

"We can't let you do that to yourself Ethan... You've done enough killing in your life...And this is only something a parent should do." Katjaa said as Ethan shook his head. "...Let me do it. Please stay with Lee. Your son loves you and you should remember him as the silly we use to have. Not this."

"Katjaa... Don't do this. I'll do it." Lee said in sadness. "No parent shouldn't go through this."

"Lee's right Kat... Just-" Kenny tried to say until Katjaa picked Duck up and started to go into the woods, with him staring. "I can-"

"Lee, Ethan, be with him?" Katjaa asked as she continued walking, leaving Lee to comfort Kenny by gripping onto his shoulder while he started to cover his face, with Ethan staring.

"What's happening?" Clementine asked, with Ethan looking at her.

"Katjaa is... Taking Duck into the woods." He said.

"Why?" She asked as Lee crouched down to her.

"She's going to be taking care of her." He said as Clementine looked in confusion.

"But I thought he's going to die." She said as Lee nodded.

"She's... Killing him." He said.

"Yeah... Like I did with Emmy." Ethan said as Clementine looked at them.

"Oh..." She said as they nodded.

"Yeah... Look Clem. Thins will-" Lee tried to say until there was a gun going off, making Kenny try to keep it together more. "This will never happen to you."

"You don't know that..." She said as Lee shook his head a bit.

"Yes I do." He said as Ethan looked at where the shot came from.

"Kenny... We should see if she's ok." Ethan said as Kenny got up slowly and nodded.

"Your right. She's probably a mess." He said as Lee, Kenny and Ethan started walking through the woods, hoping to find her until they did, but saw she shot herself instead of Duck, shocking them.

"Oh my fucking god..." Ethan said quietly as Kenny got onto his knees next to Katjaa in shock.

"W-Why Kat? Oh fucking god!" Kenny said as he started crying. "You said you could do it! Goddamn it!" He started crying more until he looked at Duck, breathing heavily and was paler than before, with all of them looking. "What...What should we do?"

"Give me the gun. I'll do it." Lee said as Kenny gave up and gave him the gun, to which Ethan shook his head.

"Are... You sure Lee?" He asked as Lee nodded, aimed the gun at Duck, and shot him. Doing this spared Duck of any pain he was experiencing, and also making Kenny cry harshly.

"...Let's just go..." Ethan said as he started to walk back to the train, with Lee and Kenny following and leaving behind what just happened.

_**Time: 3:58 PM**_

The train kept going on the tracks as everybody continued to go to the coast while Ethan put himself against the edge, watching them pass by while he heard Lee teaching Clementine on how to shoot until he stopped and walked out of the boxcar, seeing Ben.

"Hey... Pretty crazy what happened back there, huh?" Ethan asked as Ben looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah... it is." Ben said, having a bit of guilt into his eyes.

"It's... really been a shitty time, huh?" Ethan asked as Ben nodded again. "You ok Ben?"

"It was me." Ben said suddenly, surprising Ethan.

"You? What about you?" He asked.

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies." Ben said, leaving Ethan in shock.

"W-What..." Ethan asked as Ben started crying a bit.

"I-It's... It's all my fault." He said, leaving Ethan in complete shock while he started remembering all that happened until his shock turned into anger.

"You... LYING SACK OF BULLSHIT!" Ethan yelled in anger, scaring Ben. "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU ASSHOLE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!"

"I-I know but-" Ben tried to say.

"KATJAA, DUCK AND CARLEY IS DEAD, FUCKING DEAD, BECAUSE OF THAT BULLSHIT OF A DEAL YOU PULLED!" Ethan screamed in rage. "...I fucking DEFENDED you! I trusted you! I took the fucking BLAME for you! How could you lie to me, hell all of us, about this?!"

"You think I wanted to?! They said they had a friend of mine, and if I didn't give them supplies he would die! When I did, I realized it was too late!" Ben said as tears started to stream. "I'm sorry Ethan! I'm so sorry!" Ethan stared at Ben more until he shook his head.

"...Who else knows about this?" He asked.

"...Only Lee." Ben said as Ethan looked down a bit.

"...I'm sorry." He said while both he and Ben looked at each other. "I shouldn't have said any of those things..."

"I deserved it..." Ben said as Ethan shook his head.

"I get it... Fear got the best of you, hell, it does with everybody." Ethan said while he kept looking at Ben. "I understand why you did it...I forgive you..."

"R-Really? You still want to talk and care about me?" Ben asked as Ethan nodded a bit.

"Yes... I do believe it or not. Just... Don't lie to me again, or any of us." Ethan said as Ben nodded, with the both of them shaking their hands. "You're still my friend."

"Thanks... This means a lot." Ben said as Ethan, trying to gather himself a bit, walked back into the boxcar and saw Lee with pair of scissors in hand while behind Clementine. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"I need to keep her hair short." Lee said. "You remember with how Andy St John grabbed her back at the dairy?"

"Ah... I see. Alright, so long as she'll be safer." Ethan said as he sat down next to them, with Clementine giving him her hat.

"Lee, do you know on how to do this?" Clementine asked.

"Nope. No idea. I'm not a stylist, so I wouldn't know." Lee said as Clementine looked down a bit.

"I'm going to look like a boy." She said as Ethan shook his head.

"No you won't. Besides, you'll still look cute by the end of it." He said as she looked at him an nodded a bit.

"So you did kill someone before." Clementine said as Lee nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I did." He said.

"I'm glad you told me." Clementine said. "You've killed a lot of things now. It doesn't even matter."

"That's not true Clem." Lee said. "It's different. You should never kill anybody that's alive. Only when you absolutely have to. But walkers aren't people. Not anymore."

"And never kill somebody that can't defend him/herself, especially somebody that did you wrong." Ethan said as he looked at Lee. "That's why you kept Lilly with us. She was defenseless and leaving her wouldn't make you the better person. Right?"

"That's right. With Danny... I regret fully. I let my emotions get the best of me, but it still doesn't make it right." Lee said until he finally cut the last of what needed to be cut. "Ok Clem, that should be it. I just need something to hold these pieces back."

"Here. I have some hair thingies." Clementine said as she took out hairclips. "Lilly gave them to me for sleeping." Lee took them and put them on Clementine's hair, holding them back as she felt the back of her head, making her pout a bit. "Does it look dumb?"

"No, of course not. It makes you look cute." Lee said as he looked at Ethan and nodded, then both of them looked at her and saw she was a bit sad.

"Don't worry about it sis. You'll get use to it." Ethan said as he gave Clementine her hat back while Lee took out a map.

"So... Since we're near Savannah, we're going to need a plan." Lee said as he took out a map, with both Clementine and Ethan looking. "Thing is, we're a team, you know? And a team needs a plan. In case it's filled with walkers or if it's under control."

"Sounds good. But what are our options?" Ethan asked.

"We'll need to find a boat. It's our best chance at safety." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good." He said until he saw Clem's sad expression. "What's wrong Clemmy?"

"It's... That we'll be in Savannah, and my parents were in Savannah." She said as Ethan looked at her.

"Is that right?" He asked as Clementine nodded, with with him looking at Lee. "Lee, we can squeeze in a bit of time to search for them. Right?" Lee thought for a bit until he sighed.

"Ok, we'll search them first and then a boat." Lee said as Clementine smiled happily.

"They always stay the same place they always go. It starts with an M... M-something... Mar-" She tried to say.

"The Marsh House?" Lee asked as Clementine nodded with a smile.

"Yes that's it!" She said.

"So, that's where we'll be heading then!" Ethan said with a smile. "Glad we have a plan Clem? A good plan?"

"I think it's very good." Clementine said happily.

"So, how far do you think we-" Ethan tried to say.

"OH SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!" Kenny yelled through the speakers as the train made a sudden stop.


	20. Meeting New People, Again - Ep 3

**_Trainway - Time: 4:07 PM_**

"OH SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!" Kenny yelled through the speakers as the train made a sudden stop.

"The hell?" Ethan asked as everybody got off and walked forward, seeing a gasoline tank from a gasoline truck blocking the way. "Oh damn..."

"Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!" Kenny yelled in rage, while Ethan covered Clementine's ears a bit.

"Maybe we could walk?" Ben asked as Kenny shook his head.

"That's fucking stupid Ben." He said in anger while Chuck observed it a bit.

"I ain't got much experience with ya'll fortitude but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train." He said.

"That tank ain't full of milk Charles. That's gas. Something that might EXPLODE." Kenny said as Chuck looked at him.

"You need to get ahold of yourself. This is a crew here." Chuck said as Kenny stared at him.

"This ain't shit." Kenny said in anger.

"YO! If you keep screaming like that, you're gonna get your face chewed off!" A male voice said as everybody looked, revealing to be Persian-American man around his early thirties with buzzed dark brown and a African American woman, who was taller than the man, and had black hair.

"You guys going to be trouble? Because we could have just kept walking." The woman said as Ethan looked in question.

"Well that just defines YOUR definition of 'trouble'." He yelled at them.

"Thieves, murderers, anybody you can't trust." The woman said as Ethan smirked at that.

"Well then... You don't have to worry." He said.

"Ignore him! We're friendly!" Lee said with a smile.

"That's what everybody says." The woman said as the man looked at her.

"Let's just cut these guys a break, huh Christa?" He asked as Christa sighed a bit. "You guys got a problem with your train?"

"Yeah, you're standing right in front of it." Kenny said.

"Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here." The man said as he looked at Lee. "Send a buddy or two to come up and look." Lee nodded as he looked at Ethan and both of them started going up a ladder that was attached to the bridge.

"Think this is a good idea Lee? We barely know them." Ethan said as Lee nodded.

"I think so, yeah." Lee said as they continued going up, hearing them talk about something they were planning.

"Hey! We're here!" Ethan said as both him and Lee got up to the bridge, with the man and Christa looking at them.

"Hey dudes, I'm Omid." Omid said with a smile.

"Lee." Lee said.

"Ethan." Ethan said.

"Christa." Christa introduced herself. "So what's wrong with the train?"

"We're driving it. All of us." Lee said as Ethan nodded with a smile, with Omid smiling widely.

"OH... MAN!" He said in impression, until he saw something. "Oh shit! You guys have a kid!" Both Lee and Ethan looked to see Clementine climbing up with them.

"Clemmy? What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Goddamn! Do you know how long it has been since I've seen a kid? Shit!" Omid said happily. "What's your name?"

"Clementine." Clementine said as Omid and Christa smiled a bit.

"See Christa? Things are looking up." Omid said as Christa looked at Lee and Ethan.

"I know your not her dad. Is he down there?" Christa asked.

"Does it look like it?" Lee asked as Christa nodded.

"To me." She said as Lee shook his head.

"No. He's not down there." He said as Christa looked at Ethan.

"And you are or not related to her, right?" She asked as Ethan shook his head.

"No. Not really. Me and her are LIKE brother and sister, but not related." Ethan said as Christa nodded.

"Hm. What's both of your stories?" Christa asked.

"I met her when all this happened. I was on my way to prison before I met her." Lee said as Omid looked at him.

"Oh shit, really? What's it like there?" Omid asked.

"Didn't make it that far." Lee said as Christ and Omid looked at Ethan.

"What about you?" Christa asked as Ethan rubbed his head and pulled up his sleeve, showing the cigar burns to them, and surprised them a bit.

"I came from an abusive family, mostly my dad since he killed my mom and sister. I tried to escape with the thanks of... somebody... but he followed me and was bitten by the end. After all that, I just so happen to stumble upon Lee." Ethan said as he rolled down his sleeve. "So I'm not really going to bullshit you, but I had it pretty hard."

"Damn..." Omid said. "Well we're sorry to hear about that and for whatever happened to the rest of you guys. But that train is awesome though."

"That tank is the real problem through." Christa said. "We'll help, but if we don't find anything we don't like, we're moving on alone."

"I guess you can't just blast through it I guess." Omid said.

"We could just knock it off. After that it might seem pretty easy." Christa said as Lee nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Lee said as he started going down the ladder, with Omid and Christa following, and left Ethan and Clementine alone.

"Clem, that was pretty dangerous. Why did you come up with me and Lee?" Ethan asked as Clementine looked down.

"We're a team, remember? We stick together." She said as Ethan stared for a bit and smiled, while he rubbed her head a bit.

"Yeah... You're right. Just be careful for now on, ok?" Ethan asked as Clementine nodded.

"Ok. I will." She said as she hugged Ethan tightly, with him hugging back. "I love you Ethan..."

"I love you too Clem." Ethan said as he started climbing down with Clementine just above him, and landed on the ground to see the group planning.

"...So you want to start on that tanker?" Omid asked as Lee nodded.

"I'd like to get to know the boy and girl for a bit, if you don't mind." Christa said as she looked at Clementine and Ethan and walked to them.

"So... Christa right?" Ethan asked as she nodded. "Why is that you wanted to know us?"

"It's mostly the girl I'm wanting the know, but I'd like to know you too." Christa said as they sat down, with Clementine stared talking to her constantly while Ethan smiled a bit.

"She always like this?" Christa asked as Ethan nodded a bit.

"Yeah, but not always. She's a real puzzle sometimes." He said with a chuckle, until Clementine noticed Lee going to a station and ran to him.

"Is she going to be ok?" Christa asked as Ethan nodded.

"Lee is really the greatest guy I've ever met. He's trustworthy, nice and has the biggest heart I've seen." Ethan said as he looked down a bit. "I wish my dad was like that."

"Tell me about him, and what happened. If you want to." Christa said as Ethan looked at her and nodded a bit.

"Long story short: My father always made my mom a sex slave and forced her into marriage because she ended up pregnant with me. Ever since my birth, he just kept abusing her until she was pregnant with my sister; Lizzy." Ethan said while Christa looked at him sadly. "My mom tried to get us away and keep her safe but... He ended up killing them and taking me back. I would still be with him if it wasn't for... Somebody I know. If it wasn't for her, then I never would have met Lee, Kenny, Clem or anybody else." He looked at her. "Her name was Emmy. She also taught me not everybody is as bad as my father, and also taught me to love somebody again." After talking about it, Christa began to cry a bit. "Are you ok?! I didn't mean for my story to-"

"No... It's just I got something in my eyes." Christa said, but wasn't really true. "Where is she?"

"She's... Dead." Ethan said in which made Christa's eyes widen. "When we escaped, my dad that was bitten, tried to kill me for getting away. But a walker ended up biting and killing him. Just when my back was turned... He bit her." He started to cry a bit, but stopped. "She told me to kill her because there was no other way... And... That's what happened."

"Jesus Christ... I'm sorry to hear that. That sounds... Terrible." She said as Ethan shook his head.

"Yeah, it was. But it got better after meeting Lee and the others." He said with a smile. "Sure I'll be dealing with walkers all the time, but Lee and Kenny are so much like dads, and Clem... reminds me so much of Lizzy. I don't regret leaving." Christa smiled a bit.

"That's good. It's good to have people you care for around you most days. It give you a reason to continue." She said until there was a gunshot in the distance, surprising them.

"What happened?!" Ethan asked as both he and Christa ran to the station as quickly as they could.

"What's going on over there?!" Christa asked as both her and Ethan ran in, seeing three dead walkers inside and both Lee and Clementine.

"Jesus! You guys scared me!" Ethan said as he crouched down to Clementine. "Are you ok Clemmy?"

"I'm ok! Lee made sure I was safe!" She said as Ethan looked at Lee with a smile, while Christa stared at him.

"You and an eight year old took down three huh?" She asked, to which they nodded. "I'll look around to see if any of that noise caused any problems."

"Ok... You do that." Lee said as she walked out, leaving them.

"Man... That's the last time I leave you guys." Ethan said as Lee picked up a large blowtorch. "Let's just get this thing out of here before more of those things come here."

"Agreed." Lee said as Ethan helped him with the blowtorch and walked back to the bridge. "We found a blow torch in the station! Should make quick work of the tank over there!"

"Awesome!" Omid said as he walked up. "I'll come with you to have a look." Both he and Lee went up and started working on it, until Ben noticed something, with Ethan seeing.

"Ben? Do you see something?" Ethan asked as he saw what he did, a large group of walkers walking toward them. "Holy fucking shit..."

"Uh guys? There's something coming!" Ben yelled as he started running to the train. "WE GOTTA GO!"

"No shit!" Ethan yelled as he quickly grabbed Clementine's hand and ran to it, while the tank fell down onto the ground and the train started moving. "LEE! OMID! GET DOWN HERE! QUICK!" They quickly got on, with everybody else and started moving faster. In the distance, Lee jumped on top of the boxcar safely while Omid landed and fell off onto the ground.

"SHIT!" Christa swore as she got off, helped Omid up and tried to run back inside.

"Lee! I got Christa! You get Omid!" Ethan yelled as he ran to the box car with Lee, and grabbed their hands up inside safely.

"Christa! Are you ok?" Omid asked as she looked and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm ok" She said as Ethan looked through the door of the boxcar, seeing all of the walkers.

"Jesus Christ...That was so many of them... Looked like hundreds." He said to himself as the train kept moving, getting them away from the herd.


	21. A Turn of Events - Ep 3

**_Near Savannah - Time: 7:34 AM_**

Multiple hours have passed since the events at the bridge, and Ethan nearly didn't recover from the events of all that happened yesterday or the day before that. He tried his best to sleep as much as he could but only slept for a few hours in the boxcar. He got up and walked to the front, for he saw Lee.

"Hey Lee." Ethan said as he looked at Clementine. "Man, I've never seen her out so cold before. All that happened must have drained her."

"I don't blame her really." Lee said until he saw pictures coming out of the backpack, and looked to see it has a picture of Kenny and his family, and a new picture of her, Lee and Ethan holding hands, making him smile. "She's really fond of you." He showed Ethan the picture, making him smile.

"She's the only reason I keep going. She's really all I have left as family, and you and Kenny of course." He said while he smiled, until Kenny looked at the sight and smiled.

"Next stop... The Atlantic." He said as they all looked and smiled.

"We have to find a boat." Lee said as Kenny looked at him and nodded.

"We will." He said.

"Do you think there will be boats? I mean, we could be just giving ourselves false hope over something that might not be there anymore." Ethan said as he looked at them. "If there aren't any, then what would we do next?"

"Not sure. But we'll figure it out." Kenny said as Lee and Ethan looked and nodded.

"You'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Lee said as Kenny nodded slowly.

"I guess... I'm alive still. Have blood in my heart and brain I guess." He said as he looked down, with Ethan staring.

"Hey Ken. Don't feel alone... I miss them too." Ethan said. "Katjaa was a lot like my mom and Duck was like a little brother."

"...I know..." Kenny said as Lee looked.

"I'll leave you to your-" He said until they heard the walkie-talkie near Clementine started working again.

"W-What the...Didn't Clem say it was broken in the drugstore?" Ethan asked.

"Hellooo? Clementine?" A voice asked. "I can't wait for you to Savannah! I've got your parents right here, and you be sure to find me even if Lee wants you to or what I need is-" The walkie-talkie then stopped working, leaving them in shock.

"What the fuck..." Lee asked himself.

"I thought that thing was fucking broken!" Kenny said in shock as Lee looked at him.

"Me too..." Lee said as they all looked at Savannah.

"Well... Looks like somebody knows where we're headed." Kenny said as Ethan was bothered by the man.

"Ok... This is just weird..." Ethan said outloud. "First that station wagon... and now that man... He... sounded familiar."

**_~The Walking Dead Game: Ashes to Ashes - Episode 3: Long Road Ahead~_**

**_~Next: Episode 4: Long Road Ahead~_**


	22. Arrival To Savannah - Ep 4

_**Savannah - Time: 8:45 AM**_

An hour has passed since the group arrived at Savannah and everybody except Lee, Kenny, and Ethan didn't know of the walkie-talkie still worked, with the streets empty and surprisngly not a single walker in sight. The group walked through the streets with each other with pistols in hand, except for Ben, Chuck, since he had a shovel, and Omid since he was focused on his leg, which was hurt after falling off the bridge.

"You ok Omid?" Ethan asked while he looked at Omid. "You seem pretty hurt."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Omid said as Ethan nodded and looked at Clementine, who was looking at the walkie-talkie on Lee's side due to the fact of somebody trying to talk to her.

"Can't I just hold it?" Clementine asked. "Just for a little while? We're getting close to where my parents are. Maybe I can-"

"Not now Clementine. Maybe later, ok?" Lee asked as Clementine nodded slowly.

"Ok..." She said sadly as Ethan looked at her.

"Don't worry Clem. He'll give it back soon." He said with a smile, to which she nodded.

"How's Omid doing?" Lee asked.

"His leg's pretty bad." Christa said, making Omid look at her.

"I'm fine." He said while Christa shook her head.

"You're not fine, you need to rest." She said as she looked at Lee. "He needs rest."

"Kenny, how much farther to the river front?" Lee asked.

"Should be a few more blocks ahead." Kenny said as Christa looked at him.

"And there'll be boats there?" She asked as he nodded.

"There will be. Have to be." Kenny said as Ben nodded slowly.

"It'll be ok. Kenny knows what he's doing." He said until a bell started to ring, making them stop. "What the hell?"

"What the... Why the hell would a bell ring a quarter past and hour?" Ethan asked while he looked around. "I guess this city isn't all that dead then." Lee looked around as well until he found a silhouette of a person running off of a roof on a church.

"Someone's up there!" Lee yelled as everybody looked to see nothing.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Ben said as Lee nodded.

"I know what I saw! I saw a person up th-" He said until the walkie-talkie turned on, making everybody look.

"If I were you, I'd get out of the street. Now." The man said over it.

"I thought you said that thing was broken!" Christa said in anger as Ethan nodded.

"We did too..." He said as Lee picked the talkie up.

"Who is this damn it?" Lee asked, with the man staying silent while the bell still rung.

"I don't think he's going to talk back. We're wasting our time." Ethan said while Lee put up the talkie.

"What the hell was that? Is someone trying to fuck with us?" Omid asked as Lee shrugged, while Chuck looked behind them.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." He said as everybody looked where he was looking, shocking them, as walkers started walking toward them, coming from all sides. "...It tolls for thee."

"Oh shit..." Ethan said as he took out his pistol.

"Everybody! Run!" Lee yelled as Kenny started running, with them following in different ways while Ethan shot at the walkers.

"Come on! I don't have time for this! I need to get to Clem!" Ethan yelled while he shot mroe walkers, starting to overwhelm him until Christa started shooting them with him. "Thanks!"

"Ben!" Clementine yelled as Ethan looked to see both her and Ben started to get rounded by walkers.

"Ben! Grab her!" Lee yelled until Ben did what nobody expected. He quickly ran away, leaving Clementine with them.

"GODDAMN IT BEN!" Ethan yelled as he started shooting the walkers near Clementine. "Lee! Get her!" He quickly started to run to her while a walker was about to grab her, but was hit in the head by Chuck.

"Get her the hell out of here! I'll catch up with ya!" Chuck said as Lee nodded and ran with Clementine, while Ethan looked at him.

"...You better fucking live you old bastard!" Ethan yelled as he quickly followed them.

"Move your asses! River Street's right up ahead!" Kenny yelled until he saw more walkers stopping them. "Oh give me a fucking break!" They all looked around, seeing Chuck.

"Shit! He's in trouble!" Omid said in worry.

"He said he'll be ok! Kenny, we need to go!" Ethan yelled as they ran quickly away from where they were going until they saw a gate leading to a house. "There!" They quickly ran to the gate, opened it, and ran into a yard that contained a large house. "Jesus that was intense!"

"You ok?" Lee asked while he looked at Ethan and Clementine, to which they nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Ethan said as he looked at Omid. "You ok?" Omid nodded while Christa looked at his leg.

"You reopened your wound! Your bleeding!" She said "It's going to get infected. We've got to get him inside."

"Kenny will. We just have to be patient." Ethan said as he looked at Kenny. "How's the door?"

"I'm trying! It's locked on the other side!" Kenny said as Lee looked at him.

"I'll see if I can find a way inside." He said with Ethan nodding and looking at Clementine.

"You ok Clem? You're not hurt are you?" He asked as Clementine shook her head.

"No. I'm ok. It was really scary." She said as Ethan nodded.

"I bet it was." He said until he looked at Ben, making him angry. "I'll be right back. I have to talk to Ben about something." She nodded as Ethan got up and walked to Ben. "Hey Ben." Ben turned to look at him. "...What the hell was THAT? You just left Clementine in the middle of that just like that!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just froze up and I didn't know what to do." Ben said while he rubbed his head. "Hasn't that ever happened to you?"

"Yeah... It has. But I want you to know something. You let the only person I really love as family either die or left behind... Ethan said in anger while he popped his knuckles. "...It won't just be the walkers you'll have to deal with. I'm trusting you on this. You hear me?" Hearing it made Ben nod quickly.

"I hear you." Ben said as Ethan nodded.

"I don't hate you. But I want that to be a warning for now on." He said while Lee found something to help get in.

"Looks like some sort of pet door here!" Lee said as he started trying to open it, only to see it's locked. "It's locked through..."

"Who ever heard of a locked pet door?" Ethan asked until he looked at Omid. "Omid, have you?"

"Yeah, I have. My neighbor had one just like that. It's radio controlled, the dog wears a collar with the chip in it so the door only opens when the dog gets close to it." Omid explained, making Kenny nod with a smile.

"Well shit. Every day's a school day." Kenny said.

"Alright so... Where's the dog?" Ben asked while they all looked until Lee saw a grave in the yard, making Ethan see as well.

"...Oh you've got to be shitting me." Ethan said while Lee grabbed a shovel and began to dig through it. "Careful Lee. Grave robbing isn't what it was before."

"Yeah, I heard you." Lee said as he started digging more, while Ethan gripped Clementine's shoulder, until they found the corpse of the dog and tried getting to collar off of it but it's head fell of it's neck, grossing everybody except Ethan.

"That is not cool!" Ben said while Christa began to vomit, catching Clementine's attention.

"Are you ok?" She asked until Christa looked at her and smiled a bit.

"I'm fine honey... It's just the smell." Christa said while Ethan stared at her, not buying what she's saying.

"You sure? I'm not exactly buying it." Ethan asked as Christa nodded seriously while Lee put the collar near the pet door, hearing a beep.

"Yes! Goddamn!" Kenny said while everybody began to walk to him.

"See anything in there?" Ben asked while Lee looked around through the pet door.

"No. Looks like it's been empty for a while." Lee said as he took his head out of it while the noise made by the walkers got louder.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Christa said as Lee nodded and tried to reach for the door knob, then back out.

"I can't reach it." Lee said.

"Here. Let me try. I can-" Ben tried to say until Clementine suddenly crawled through the pet door, surprising everybody.

"Oh shi- Clem! Are you ok?!" Ethan asked in worry, leaving everybody nervous until she opened the door from behind.

"Tada!" She said with a smile, making Ethan sigh in relief.

"Jeez you scared me!" Ethan said as he hugged her. "Warn us next time!" Hearing it made Clementine's smile fade away into a bit sad.

"I'm sorry..." She said as Ethan stared at her and smiled.

"It's ok. Just let us know next time you do something like that. Ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"He's right you know." Lee said. "You just make sure you let the adults know."

"Can we talk about this later? My leg hurts." Omid said as Kenny nodded.

"Everybody in!" Kenny said as everybody entered the house quickly, seeing it looked a bit fancyish but had large pieces of wood covering the windows.

"Wow... These guys went all out on fortifying this place." Ethan said while Christa helped Omid on the couch, and then walked back to them.

"So, when were you going to tell us about the radio? That it's working?" She asked Lee in anger. "That there's somebody on the other side of that thing!"

"I was going to tell you. Me, Kenny and Ethan just found out earlier today." Lee said with Ethan nodding.

"Who gives a shit about the radio? I'm more worried about whoever it was ringing that bell and bringing the dead down on top of us!" Kenny said. "It's like they don't want us to get to the river!"

"And what makes you think it was the same person?" Christa asked. "Whoever was on the radio was close enough on the street. And we didn't see anyone else other than the guy on the bell tower."

"Because it doesn't make a lick of damn sense! Why would they bring out the dead and then try to warn us?" Kenny asked.

"It seems to me like we have a stalker or something like that." Ethan said. "I mean, how else would about us on the street?"

"I'm not sure. But it seems like they're trying to help us. They did warn us." Lee said as Ethan shook his head.

"Yeah, that maybe true, but we still have somebody watching over us! Maybe you're right, or not! We don't know that!" Ethan said as Kenny nodded.

"All the more reason we need to get down to the river as fast as possible!" Kenny said.

"But we let Omid rest first." Christa said as Lee nodded.

"Of course. We let him and rest, and so should we. We have enough time to gather our thoughts until the walkers are gone." Lee said as they nodded. "Thought we should check and see if this place is secure."

"Right. Me and Ben will check up stairs, and Lee will check down." Kenny said while Ben looked down a bit and followed him, while Lee started looking as well along with Ethan sitting next to Clementine and Omid.

"Hey Omid. You feeling ok?" Ethan asked as Omid nodded.

"Yeah. My leg feels like hell, but I'm ok." He said while he looked at it, while Ethan chuckled a bit.

"It's funny...I can relate. Every time my dad always put my into a state of being hurt, I was always lying on the couch. I fine it funny for some reason..." He said silently while Omid nodded a bit, while Lee walked to them.

"Well this place ain't got much. We should be safe here until the walkers quiet down outside." Lee said as Christa nodded.

"I was just about to ask who that man was on the radio." She said while she looked at Clementine, along with Lee and Ethan.

"It's ok Clem. Just tell us who it is. Your not in any trouble." Lee said as Clementine nodded.

"It's... Just a friend. I don't think he wants to hurt us." She said. "He says he knows where my mom and dad are, and he seems nice. So I think he wants to help me find them!"

"Clem... That's most likely NOT what he wants. He could-" Ethan tried to say.

"Lee?" Ben yelled through the house and ran downstairs. "You need to get upstairs now! It's Kenny!" Lee looked at Ethan.

"Ethan, stay here with Clem and Christa just in case." Lee said, making Ethan nod.

"Alright, got it." Ethan said as both Lee and Ben walked upstairs.

"What's happening?" Clementine asked as Ethan looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know pumpkin, I really don't." Ethan said while he waited a bit until there was a gunshot, making his eyes widen. "What was that?" He kept Clementine close to him until Lee came downstairs, with a dead boy reanimated into a walker that very much resembled Duck in arms and walked to the backyard.

"Was... That Duck?" Clementine asked as Ethan shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. Duck is... Gone." He said while Clementine stared at where Lee was.

"...I miss Duck." She said, with Ethan sighed a bit while nodding.

"Me too Clem... Me too." He said until they heard Lee yelling. "What's going on?!" He ran outside with Clementine, Christa, and Ben following and saw he was looking through the metal fence.

"Lee, what's going on?" Christa asked.

"I saw someone standing there by the fence, watching us." Lee said, shocking everybody.

"I knew it... I freaking knew somebody was following us." Ethan said. "Do you know what he or she looked like?"

"No, I couldn't see. He or she was too fast." Lee said until Kenny opened the door, a bit out of it. "Kenny?"

"I'm fine... What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"Lee said he found someone watching us by the gate." Ben said while he shook his head. "Man, I don't like this. Not one bit."

"Me too. Walkers are one thing, but somebody watching us-" Christa said until Kenny shook his head.

"Alright that's it! We've stuck around here long enough. It's time to stop messing around and get down to the river and find a boat!" Kenny said.

"I don't know if Omid is well enough to move yet." Christa said with Kenny looking at her.

"Well he better get ready, because I'm going down to River Street and find a boat!" He said.

"We only checked to see if it was secure though, we haven't checked if there was any supplies." Lee said with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, maybe we can wait for a bit. Not too long and not too short. Just enough to give Omid enough rest and find stuff we need." Ethan said as Kenny shook his head.

"Well search if you two wanna. I'm done with this house. We're here to find a boat, and that's what we're doing!" Kenny said.

"Maybe we could check it mo-" Ben tried to say.

"I SAID I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE!" Kenny said, making everybody stay silent.

"...We can do both." Lee said as he looked at Ben. "Ben, you take one last look around the house while me, Kenny and maybe Ethan can go down to the river." He looked at Ethan. "Only if you want to." Ethan started thinking about it while he looked at Christa and then Ben.

"...As long as Clementine is safe, then sure." Ethan said as he looked at Ben.

"Wait, can't I come?" Clementine asked, making Lee and Ethan look at her. "My mom and dad can't be far now, maybe we can look for them on the way to the river!"

"Clem.. We need to focus on finding a boat. Like we said on the train." Lee said as Clem looked down a bit, with Ethan crouching down to her.

"Hey... Listen to me, ok?" He asked, making Clementine look at him. "I promise when we have the time, we'll look for them."

"Ok..." She said sadly.

"Well come on you two, daylight's burning. I'm gonna go get my stuff and then we'll head out." Kenny said as he walked into the house, while Lee talked to Ben quickly with Ethan still looked at her.

"...I'll be back soon. Ok?" He asked as she nodded and hugged him, with him hugging back.

"Ok... Please be safe." Clementine said as Ethan nodded, got up and looked at Ben.

"Ben... I'm counting on you to look after Omid and Clem." Ethan said. "Remember what I said before."

"Yeah... I'll try." Ben said with Ethan nodding.

"Trying is more than enough." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you have the capability of doing it. You just try as much as you can."

"Alright... Thanks for having faith in me." Ben said as he walked in, leaving Lee and Ethan until Kenny came up.

"So, ready?" Kenny asked as they nodded and walked away to where the boats could be, while a man watched them from a distance.


	23. Sailing Toward A Goal - Ep 4

**_Savannah - River Street - Time: 1:42 PM_**

Lee, Kenny, and Ethan walked down the abandoned street of Savannah and looked around the area for any walkers or a boat.

"Hey Lee..." Ethan asked, in which Lee looked. "Do you think leaving Clem with Christa and Ben back at the house? I mean... You saw what happened when she was with Ben and-"

"I know what your saying." Lee said with a nod. "You could have stayed behind to help them."

"Yeah... But this could be a way for Ben to redeem himself for what he did..." Ethan said until he looked at Lee. "...Are we... Going to kick him out? I mean, with... you know. He told me that you know he made that deal and-"

"No. Of course not." Lee said with a smile. "Even if he might be a cause to some things, he's only a kid. He might not know on what to do in this situation, hell, we all don't." He smiled more. "He's a member of the group, and a friend. We never leave them behind no matter what happens."

"Even when he left Clementine?" Ethan asked. "What would happen if he does end up getting her killed?"

"It won't. I'll be sure she's safe." Lee said. "He's only scared. Fear can sometimes make us do stupid things, and we all make mistakes." He looked at Ethan. "Didn't you?" Ethan began to think about it for a bit, realizing he's right.

"...You know something? You're right." Ethan said with a smile. "Thanks for talking to me. It made me look at Ben at a whole new angle... I'll be sure to make that scared son of a bitch safe." Hearing it made Lee smile and pat his shoulder.

"You're a good kid even after all that happened. Thinking like that is what can make a difference." Lee said as Ethan nodded.

"Alright... Thanks Lee." He said with Lee nodding until a bell in the distance started to ring. "What the... Oh shit. Not again!"

"Son of a bitch! That bastard's fucking with us again!" Kenny said as he quickly took out his pistol and looked around, with Ethan doing the same.

"No, listen." Lee said as they did so. "That's not the same bell as before. This one's further off. It'll get the dead moving over there." He looked behind him to see walkers going to the sound, with them getting to cover quickly and waited for a bit until they left.

"Let's keep moving." Kenny said as they got up and continued walking until he stopped, making them do the same and saw that there were no boats at the docks.

"...Damn it!" Ethan swore in anger.

"There's gotta be a boat..." Kenny said silently while Lee shook his head.

"I don't think so man. We might need to start making a plan B." He said, making Kenny shake his head.

"This IS the plan!" Kenny said in complete anger. "It's the only one we've got and you pissing on it like you did back in the house isn't helping! Well screw you, both of you. I ain't giving up that easily!" He ran to the docks, with Lee and Ethan running to see him looking around. "This one MIGHT be salvageable."

"...Kenny. It's not going to work." Ethan said in which Kenny looked at him.

"You got a better fucking idea kid?" He asked in anger, in which Ethan shook his head. "Then you just let me check this out and you two look at the waterfront. See if we can find anything."

"Alright... If that's what you want to do." Lee said as he looked at Ethan, with the both of them nodding and walking until they saw something strange, seeing a bunch of walkers being stabbed through metal picks and alive.

"Jesus fucking Christ... Who the hell would do this?" Ethan asked, making Lee shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know Ethan... I really don't." Lee said until he looked at a pair of binoculars, walked to it, and began to look at it.

"FUCK!" Kenny yelled in and looked at the boat in anger, then turned to walk toward Lee and Ethan.

"What's up with the boat?" Lee asked.

"It ain't gonna work. Hull's cracked underneath the water line, plus somebody already stripped out the battery." Kenny said as Ethan looked at him.

"I'm not surprised, considering the shape it was in." He said while Kenny noticed the walkers.

"The fuck is that?!" He asked as Lee shook his head.

"A fate worse than death." Lee said as he started looking through the binoculars.

"You see anything Lee?" Ethan asked, which made Lee shake his head while he looked.

"No. I saw a boat or two, but they ain't salvageable." Lee said until he stopped. "What the..."

"What is it?" Ethan asked as Lee got out of the way and saw for himself, seeing what appeared to be person climbing the edge of a bridge. "What in the world?"

"Get down!" Lee said as the three of them crouched against the edge, hiding while the person wearing an orange and white hoodie, jeans and brown boots with a yellow pickax like object on the back.

"The hell are we hiding?" Kenny asked as Ethan pointed at the person, making him look.

"Saw somebody come down from the end of the street. Into that newsstand." Lee said

"Could be our bell ringer. How about we find out?" Kenny asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Right?" Ethan asked as both Lee and Kenny nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Ok, here's the plan. You head up the middle while me and Ethan take separate sides. I'll cover you and we'll walk up on him and take him by surprise." Kenny said with Ethan nodding.

"Ok. I'm ok with that. After that we talk to him or her, right?" He asked as Kenny nodded.

"Oh we're gonna talk alright." Kenny said as both he and Ethan went different ways while Lee started to sneak up to the newsstand with a wrench in hand until he quickly got up and raised it, only to see the person was gone.

"What the-" Lee asked until he was hit by the person with his wrench, knocking him down and made Ethan pop out with his gun in hand.

"Back the fuck away from him!" Ethan yelled while he aimed it at the person, making him or her roll their eyes.

"NO!" A familiar voiced yelled, with Ethan looking to see it's Clementine.

"Clem?! What are you doing here?!" Ethan asked in shock.

"C-Clem?" Lee asked with a slur.

"Please don't hurt him!" Clementine said as the person looked at her and Lee more until he or she got off of him.

"So you're not from Crawford then." The person said, revealing to be a female and took off the hood and mask, revealing to be a girl with short blonde hair.

"Crawford?" Lee asked.

"What the hell is a Crawford? Some sort of old fast food joint or something?" Ethan asked as the girl shook her head while he put up the gun and Kenny sneaking up on her. "KENNY WAIT!" The girl swift kicked him, causing him to fall on the ground and pull the trigger, making it go off and the walkers moaning loudly. Once he was on the ground, the girl took out the pickax like object and was about to hit him with it.

"No! He's with us!" Lee yelled, making her stop and look at him, giving Kenny the time to get up while she looked at everybody.

"Who the hell are you people?" She asked.

"I asked you first." Lee said as the girl shook her head.

"It's Molly." Molly said as she looked at Lee. "And you?"

"I'm Lee. This is Kenny, Ethan and Clementine. We're not looking for any trouble." Lee said.

"Hi." Clementine said with a smile, to which Molly noticed.

"You guys aren't really from Crawford, are you?" Molly asked as they shook their heads.

"I don't even know what a Crawford is." Lee said, with Molly pointing at the walkers in the picks.

"Whatever is beyond that barricade." She said while Ethan looked at it.

"Jesus Christ... What happened here?" Ethan asked as Molly looked at all of them.

"You sure you want to know?" She asked as they all nodded. "When everything started going to shit, some people got together and sealed off that whole neighborhood. Folks willing to do anything to survive, stop the dead from getting in. I try to avoid them."

"Why is that?" Kenny asked, making Molly look at him.

"Because they have a zero-tolerance policy for anyone who won't, or can't, live by the rules." She said.

"Ok... So what makes you think we're not from them?" Ethan asked as Molly looked at Clementine.

"Because there's no children in Crawford. Not anymore." She said in which shocked them.

"Then that would mean..." Ethan said as he looked at the walkers. "Oh god... Oh my fucking god..."

"Swear." Clementine said as Ethan looked at her and nodded.

"Right... Sorry." Ethan said while he shook his head.

"Wait... What do you mean no children?" Lee asked.

"No children, no elderly, nobody with a medical condition or anything. Basically anybody who might be a burden to the community. People who can't pull their own weight." Molly said while she looked at the walkers. "They're all about the survival of the fittest. That's how they survived while the entire world went to hell."

"So... I already know what happened to the 'burdens'... But we might as well know... What did they do to them?" Ethan asked.

"...Well you're looking at them right now." Molly said while Kenny and Ethan shook their heads.

"Fuck me." Kenny said in shock.

"Yeah. Anybody who was sick, old, who they thought wouldn't be strong enough to survive. To them, they were just mouths to feed, a drain of their resources." Molly said while Lee looked at her.

"How do you know about this? Did everybody know?" He asked as Molly nodded.

"Yeah... That's right." She said while Ethan looked at Clementine and held her small hand while crouching, to which they hugged slightly.

"That's... messed up..." Ethan said silently until he looked at her. "Anyway, do you know on who's been ringing those bells around town?"

"Yeah, that would be me." Molly said in which Kenny became angry.

"I knew it! I knew she was the one following us! Fucking with us!" He said in rage.

"No, I haven't been following you. I don't even know who you people are. Ringing those bells is how I get around." Molly said. "I ring a bell in one neighborhood to attract the local geeks toward it, buys me enough time to scavenge the areas they cleared out."

"That's... Pretty fuc- I mean flipping smart." Ethan said, trying to resist the swear words for Clementine, making her smile a bit.

"Doesn't take much to outsmart the dead. I get in and out before they start to wonder again." Molly said while she looked at them. "Look, you guys aren't from Crawford so who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"We came here for a boat, hoping to get out people out of here and find some place safe." Lee said, with Molly scoffing a bit.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Anyone with a boat took it out of here as soon as people started eating each other. Any that got left behind, Crawford stripped them for parts. Cars too." Molly said, which made Kenny stressed.

"There's gotta be something... Gotta be..." Kenny said as Molly shook her head.

"If there was, you think I'd still be here?" Molly asked "They picked this city clean. Trust me, I've searched every inch of this city." Hearing it made Kenny angry.

"Goddamn it... FUCK!" He yelled in anger.

"Hey moron-" Molly was about to say until she saw walkers comnig through the street.

"That was... The way we came!" Ethan yelled as he kept Clementine close.

"Fuck! Gunshot must have brought em back!" Kenny said with Lee nodding.

"Molly, it there-" Lee tried to say until he turned to see her running through the alleyway, with them running with to see her climbing up. "You're just gonna leave us here?!"

"Sorry, I must have missed the part where you just became my problem!" Molly said coldly.

"Please!" Clementine yelled, with Molly looking back and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Just make it quick!" She said as Ethan helped Clementine up, was helped up by Molly, and then helped Kenny up.

"Lee! Come on!" Ethan yelled as Kenny offered his hand.

"Come on man! Just one good jump!" He said as Lee grabbed onto it but fell because of the pain in Kenny's ribs, in the same area he was shot in back at the St John Dairy.

"No! Lee!" Clementine yelled while Lee looked around to see a manhole and tried to open it.

"I can't get it open!" Lee yelled as Molly threw her pickax object toward him.

"Use this!" Molly yelled as Lee grabbed it, used it to open it up, and jumped in, leaving them behind.

"LEE!" Clementine yelled.

"He'll be ok! I know it!" Ethan said while he held Clementine nearby and looked at Molly. "You have another way of getting by this?"

"Yeah, I do. You just need to follow me and tell me where to go." Molly said as she opened a window and went into it while Clementine still stared at the manhole, which caught Ethan's attention.

"Don't worry Clem. Lee always knows on how to make it back, he always does." Ethan said as he helped Clementine onto his back and went inside with Molly.

**_Savannah - House - Time: 3:58 PM_**

The small group entered back into the house, seeing Ben rush down while seeing him made him a bit mad.

"Hey! Did everything go ok?" Ben asked.

"Ben..." Ethan said as he pointed at Clementine. "Why the hell was SHE with us when I told you to watch over her!"

"Look. Christa needed me when Omid was having it for the worse. I told her to stay put, what else could I do? The second my back was turned she was gone." Ben said as Ethan looked at him, understanding what the situation was and remembering what Lee said. "I'm sorry Ethan. I tried."

"It's fine Ben. You did the best you could to watch her, that's all you can do." Ethan said. "I think you did pretty good overall. Just... keep an eye on her more, will you?"

"Right... I will." Ben said with a smile while Christa ran down.

"Ben! I need you again!" SHe yelled until she noticed Molly. "Who's this?"

"The name's Molly. I came across your group here and saved their asses." She said as she walked away. "You'll thank me later." She walked into the kitchen, looking for something.

"So... I guess we wait for Lee." Kenny said as he noticed a bit of alcohol on the table and walked to it, with Ben, Christa and Clementine going upstairs and left Ethan alone in thought.


	24. An Answered Prayer - Ep 4

**_Savannah - House - Time: 4:46 PM_**

Ethan, now with Christa, tried treating Omid as much as they could while Ben was with Kenny.

"This isn't looking good." Christa said while a bit scared. "He doesn't look well. Do we have any medicine or anything to help him?"

"I don't really know. Did Ben tell you anything?" Ethan asked with Christa shaking her head. "Ok. I'll ask him and see if he knows anything." He went outside of the room they were in and walked downstairs, seeing Ben and Kenny, who was now drunk. "Kenny?"

"What?" Kenny asked in a slurred voice.

"Have you been drinking?!" Ethan asked in worry.

"...Maaaybe." Kenny said while he drank more, with Ethan looking a Ben.

"Did you find any medicine we could use for Omid while we were away?" He asked with Ben shaking his head.

"No. The last people that were here might have grabbed all they could. It's clean." He said in which made Ethan stressed.

"Damn it... If we don't get anything for him soon, he'll get an infection. And infection will lead to death. And death..." He said until he saw the door open, revealing to be Lee along with another man, who was at least in his late fifties and had white hair and a beard while he was balding. "Lee! You're ok! I told Clem you would be!" He walked to them while Christa ran to them.

"Lee! Thank god you're back!" She said. "It's Omid! He's worse, much worse!" She looked at the man in question. "Who's this?"

"This is Vernon. He's a doctor." Lee said as he looked at Vernon. "We have a man wounded. Could you... Take a look at him?"

"Please!" Christa begged, while Vernon looked at her.

"I'll see what I can do. Take me to him." He said as Christa led him to Omid.

"I'm glad you're ok Lee. Clementine was really worried about you." Ethan said as Lee looked around.

"Where is she?" He asked in which made Ethan's eyes widen.

"I-I don't know! Ben had to look over Kenny because of his state." Ethan said as he pointed at Kenny drunk, to which Lee noticed. "And Christa told me to help with Omid so she was out of my sight. Maybe in the backyard or something. Might be a guess." They both walked out into the yard.

"Clementine? Clementine!" Lee yelled while he looked until he saw a slightly opened door on the shed, and tried to open it with Ethan until they were knocked down by somebody on the other side, revealing to be Clementine.

"Lee!" She said in happiness as she ran and hugged him, to which he hugged back and Ethan sighing.

"Man. You worried us!" Ethan said with a smile.

"What were you doing in there?" Lee asked nicely.

"I found something!" Clementine said as she opened the shed doors more, revealing what was in there shocked them, a boat.

"Oh my god... Holy shit..." Ethan said until he smiled. "It was here the entire time!? Oh fuck yeah!"

"Swear." Clementine said in which Ethan looked at her.

"Oh! Yeah... Sorry." He said while Kenny walked over with a bottle in hand and saw the boat, making his eyes widen into a smile. "Kenny... We still going with plan A?"

**_Time: 6:32 PM_**

Everybody in the group, including Vernon and Molly but no Clementine, in the living room while Lee paced around.

"Omid's doing ok?" Lee asked Vernon, to which he nodded.

"As well as can expected under these circumstances. I did what I could but he's dealing with an infection. Without antibiotics-" He tried to say.

"Will you stop pacing? You're making everybody nervous." Molly said while Christa looked at her.

"Why are you even still here?" She asked as Molly looked at her.

"Hey, if your friend really can get that boat working, you're taking me as payment for saving your asses. That's fair enough, right?" She asked.

"Well... Molly, right?" Ethan asked. "We don't know the circumstances for how many people the boat can hold." Once said, both Kenny and Ben walk in toward them. "So?"

"Well... You want the good or bad news?" Kenny asked as Lee sighed.

"Let's get the bad news out of the way." He said.

"Bad news is she's not taking us anywhere. Gas tank's empty and the battery's dead." Kenny said while Christa looked at him.

"Then what's the good news?" She asked.

"That's it. That's all she needs. Other than that, she's good to go." Kenny said.

"Well how are we suppose to get that stuff?" Christa asked.

_"Crawford." _Ethan thought as he looked at Lee. "Lee. What about that Crawford place? I mean... Think about it." They all looked at him. "They have gas, batteries, hell they might have everything we might need there."

"You know... We should try there." Lee said.

"Surely we have to try!" Christa said. "If there are people left in this city who are still alive that have supplies, what harm can it do to ask?"

"Trust me, I know these people. I do." Vernon said. "You show up with a wounded man? You might as well have a noose around his neck. They don't exactly welcome children either."

"So I've heard." Ethan said while he looked at the stairs, thinking about Clementine.

"What kind of place are we talking about here?" Christa asked in anger.

"The worst kind. But I don't know any other choices we have here." Molly said as Lee started to think.

"Well... We could sneak in." Lee said in which an idea popped into Vernon's head.

"Maybe we could." He said. "I know the sewer system that runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand. Ya'll wouldn't happen to have a map by any chance?"

"Yeah actually." Lee said as he took out the map and showed it.

"Yeah... I think I can lead us through so we could pass under the perimeter and right into the center, where they keep their supplies." Vernon said with a smile. "We come up by surprise, grab what we need and get out before they don't even know what hit them."

"Sounds good to me." Ethan said. "Better than attacking head on."

"I've thought about it before, I just never had the people to do it. But if we work together, we could pull this off." Vernon said with Kenny looking at him.

"And what is it you want in return?" He asked.

"Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat, they also have medical supplies. Medicine that my people can use like yours." Vernon said, in which made Christa smile.

"So, it's decided then?" Kenny asked.

"Anyone got a problem with this plan? Because it's going to take every one of us to pull this off." Lee asked, in which Ethan nodded.

"Let's do it. I've sure as hell got nothing to lose." Ethan said with a smile and looked at Ben. "Ben. You up for this?"

"I... I don't know." He said in which made Kenny look at him.

"I don't know about you kid, but I'd rather do something than sitting here waiting to die." He said. "That boat is an answered prayer, we just gotta push a little bit farther. Are you in or out?" Ben thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"We should go tonight, under cover of dark." Vernon said. "I'll go let my people know, give you all a chance to prepare. I'll be back before midnight." They all nodded and walked away, with Ethan following Lee and saw Clementine sitting on the steps.

"Clem? How long have you been there?" Ethan asked in which Lee looked.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room." Lee said as Clementine looked down.

"...Is Crawford going to be dangerous?" She asked.

"I don't know Clem. I don't really know to be honest." Lee said in which Clementine looked down.

"I don't want anyone else to die." She said as Ethan nodded.

"I know sis... I know... But we have to take that risk." Ethan said while Clementine nodded and got up.

"I guess I should go get ready." She said, surprising them.

"Say what now?" Lee asked.

"You said you needed all of us. And you said I'm a big help." Clementine said in which they stared at her. "Molly said Crawford is the only place in Savannah that has people. That means that must be where my mom and dad are." Hearing it clicked something in Ethan.

"...She has a point. We don't know if they're in there or not." Ethan said. "If they are there, this could be our chance to reunite them. There's only one way to find out, right Lee?"

"...Can't I come with you?" She asked in which Lee thought about it for a bit, but then sighed.

"...Ok. You can come. But you have to promise me to stay quiet and do exactly what you're told the entire time we're there. Ok?" Lee asked in which Clementine nodded happily.

"Ok! I'm going to go get ready!" She said as she ran up the stairs, with Ethan smiling.

"I just hope Omid will be ok here alone." He said in which Lee nodded.

"Me too..." He said.

**_Time: 10:42 PM_**

Everybody was outside in the backyard, preparing themselves while looking through stuff to use.

"Check out what I found in the garage." Kenny said. "Some hatchets, hacksaws, anything to help us on this little break in."

"Sound good." Ethan said as he looked around with Ben and found a hacksaw. "Could be useful..."

"...I took another look at the boat. She's at least 30-footer. That means we're gonna have a capacity problem. It can't hold more than six people, even with one of them as a kid." Kenny said, in which caught Ethan's attention.

"Me, you, Clem, Ethan, Christa, Omid, Ben, Molly..." Lee said, counting them.

"Assuming we get out of here alive, that's still one too many. Even if we do cut Molly loose. Before this is over. One of us has to make a decision." Kenny said, in which Ethan decided to come in.

"And if there's anybody that is going to be cut loose, it's me." Ethan said as he walked to them. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Ethan. We can't let you do that." Lee said in which Kenny looked at him.

"Lee, we don't have much of a choice. It has to be one of us." He said in which he looked at Ethan. "You sure you want to do that?"

"I'm not sure. If we have to, then I'm really willing to. Clem's safety is all that matters to m-" Ethan said until he was interrupted by Vernon walking into the yard with a woman with brown hair and around her thirties.

"This is Brie. She can help us." Vernon said in which Brie smiled.

"Help us how?" Lee asked.

"I was a student at the school where Crawford kept the supplies. I know the layout." Brie said in which Ethan nodded.

"Awesome. Hell, the more help we get, the faster we'll get out of there." He in which Vernon nodded.

"Well, let's get moving." Molly said while she put her hood on with Lee kneeling down to Clementine.

"So, are you ready?" Lee asked, in which Clementine smiled and nodded.

"Ready." She said.

"Hold on." Vernon said. "You're not taking her with us. Did you not remember what kind of place we're taking her into? Can you imagine what they'll do to her?"

"This little girl I think of as a little sister saved our asses more than once before. She's not just ANY little girl." Ethan said while he patted Clementine's head. "She's coming with us. End of story."

"You heard em. Let's get going." Kenny said as everybody started walking out, while Ethan still stood and took out his pendant; Emmy's pendant, and quickly kissed it a bit.

"...Give me a bit of strength to go through with this." He said silently and started following them.

**_Underneath Crawford - Time: 11:53 PM_**

"...This should be it. We're right above them. The old school should be directly above us." Vernon said while everybody was in the sewers.

"Ok people. This is it. Remember the plan." Lee said. "We stay quiet, hidden, and together. We find what we need and get the hell out of there before anyone knows we're here. Got it?" They nodded as Lee started to climb up the ladder and push the manhole off, opening it and looked around. "Let's go." He climbed up with everybody following and covered against a wall.

"Where is everybody? There should be guards." Vernon said in concern.

"Don't worry about it. The less the better." Ethan said until he saw a man. "There's one right over there."

"Ok. Me and Kenny will sneak up and take him out quietly. The rest of you wait until we give the word." Lee said as he looked at Kenny. "Get your gun ready in case you have to."

"Right behind you." Kenny said while Lee snuck up the man with the hatchet in hand and was about to hit the guard in the head but turned to see a walker.

"What the..." Ethan said silently as Lee killed the walker by stabbing the hatchet into it's brain, while the group walked over.

"What the fuck's a walker doing here?!" Lee asked while more walkers began getting up and circling around them.

"Oh shit..." Ethan said silently. "Let's get in! Fast!" Everybody ran toward the door while more walkers started coming in until they entered it, leaving the walkers outside.


	25. Crawford - The Entry - Ep 4

**_Crawford - Time: 11:57 PM_**

The group ran as fast as they could through the building stairs until they barged through a door to a school hallway and closed it behind them.

"Fuck! You think they saw us?" Kenny asked in which Lee shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lee said while they all looked around.

"What the hell happened here? I thought this place was suppose to be secure!" Christa asked.

"What always happens I guess." Molly said while they looked at her, to which she looked back. "In the end, the dead always win."

"Yeah... Nothing to be surprised about I guess." Ethan said while Ben paced around.

"Oh man we are SO screwed!" He said in which Vernon shook his head.

"No. This is good." He said in which Lee looked at him, and nodded with a smile.

"You know... You're right. Back then people here were smart and had weapons. Now they're dumb and they don't." He said with Vernon nodding and smiling back.

"Exactly." He said.

"I agree. So long as they don't box us in, we can still do this. The plan hasn't changed." Kenny said in which Ben looked at him

"The plan hasn't changed? Every time walkers show up, the plan changes." He said. "Do you have any idea how many of them there are?"

"No. Do you want to do a head count, or do you want to grab what we need and get out of here?" Christa asked in which Ben looked back at her, calming down a bit.

"Come on. I think I know which way to head." Brie said as she started leading the group to what appeared to be a classroom that appeared to be for small children

"Wow... This reminds me a bit of Preschool. Looks like more of a command center now, but you know..." Ethan said while looking around and saw a map. "Hey, Brie was it? Is this the map to the facility?" She looked and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one." Brie said while everybody started to gather around. "Just give me a second though."

"Any idea about getting a battery?" Lee asked while Brie started looking around until Vernon pointed at a part of the map that had the word 'Motor Pool'.

"Probably at the auto shop? There use to be one in the alleyway near the fire escape." He said in which Brie nodded.

"It's called 'Herman's' you can't miss it." She said.

"Ok, so what about fuel for the boat? Any idea on where we can find it?" Ethan asked while Brie looked more.

"There's a maintenance shed across from the playground here..." She said as she pointed at the called location. "If they were storing fuel, that's where it might be."

"What about medicine?" Christa asked as Molly pointed at the nurse's station.

"Right here. Nurse's station, they were using it as a medical facility." She said with a smile wile Christa stared at her.

"...How do you know that?" She asked in which Molly's eyes widened, as if she made a mistake.

"Just... Makes sense doesn't it?" Molly asked while Ethan looked at her in question, wondering if she was hiding something.

"Ok then. I'll make a run to the maintenance shed for the fuel." Kenny said with Brie looking at him.

"It'll be faster if I come with you. I can take you right to it." She said with Kenny nodding.

"I'll go too!" Ben said with a smile.

"No. Two people are enough." Kenny said, making Ben's smile fade away. "You stay here and see if you can use those tools we brought to get that door open. We might need to shoot our way out of here."

"...Ok..." Ben said sadly.

"I'll go for the medicine." Christa said in which Vernon looked at her.

"I'll come with you, I know what to take." He said in which she nodded.

"Ok, so I guess that just leave me to get a battery." Lee said.

"I'll go with you, watch your back." Molly said while Ethan looked at all of them.

"Then what about me? Should I stay here and keep watch or go with Lee or Christa?" Ethan asked in which Lee looked.

"I'm leaving you with Clementine at the moment. If anything complicated comes up, I'll let you know." Lee said with Ethan nodding.

"Ok... I can do that." He said with Lee giving Kenny a hatchet.

"Alright, we've got a plan. Everybody be careful, stay close to one another, and meet back here when we're done. Good luck." Lee said with everybody leaving.

"What about me? what can I do?" Clementine asked, with Ethan and Lee looking.

"I need you to stay here with Ben and Ethan and watch over our command center. I'm putting you in charge of it, ok?" Lee asked while Clementine looked at Ben.

"You're leaving me with Ben?" She asked in which Ethan shook his head.

"Nah... He's leaving Ben with you, and he leaving you with me. Understand?" Ethan asked in which Clementine looked and smiled.

"Oh... Ok." She said with Ethan looking at Lee.

"I'll watch over them. Don't worry." He said as Lee was about to walk away.

"Hey Lee? Ethan?" Ben asked, which stopped Lee while he walked to them. "I need to talk to you both about something. I need your opinions."

"Ok.." Lee said while Clementine walked away, with them walking out of the room. "What is it?"

"It's Kenny." Ben said. "Since I've been helping him work on the boat, I've gotten to know him a bit better. He's a good guy, and it's eating me up knowing what I know. I've been thinking on telling him the truth."

"Ben... Come on now..." Ethan said in which Ben shook his head.

"It's my fault Duck and Katjaa got killed. If I hadn't screwed up back in the Motor Inn they'd still be alive." He said while he rubbed his head in stress. How am I suppose to just carry something like that around? I have to tell him."

"...I agree. You should tell Kenny, just not right now. At least not yet." Ethan said.

"If he knows now, I don't even want to think about it. He's barely hanging on." Lee said with Ethan looking.

"Who says it has to be now?" He asked as he looked at Ben. "You can hold on for just a little bit, right?"

"No. I can't! I don't know how much longer I'll last and keep looking at him in the eye." Ben said in which Lee sighed.

"Look... If you and Ethan think it's a good idea, then ok. But if you do plan to, just don't tell him now. He's trying to get his shit together at the moment. And when he does, then you can tell him. Just not now. Got it?" Lee asked in which Ben looked down and nodded.

"Yeah... I got it." He said with Ethan looking at him.

"Just hang in there for a bit. There will come a time." He said with Ben nodding and walking away, with Lee going to meet with Molly. Ethan looked at Ben for a bit until he saw Clementine sitting in a wooden seat and crouched down to her. "Hey Clemmy, you ok here?" She nodded and looked at the desk more.

"This desk is just like the ones we have in my school." She said sadly. "I know it's weird, but I kind of miss it. Being in school." Ethan chuckled while he sat on the large desk.

"I never went to school when I was young, younger than you even. My dad always kept me away from school so he could keep and eye on me in case I was going to tell the police officers about my mom." Ethan said while he saw a plastic apple and started to look at it. "After my mom left him and took me and my sister, she only home schooled me and my sister. It was hard on her."

"You never went to school?" Clementine asked. "What was it like?"

"It was... Ok. The only bad thing about it was I was always at home and never had any friends." Ethan said until he looked at Clementine. "Did you ever have any friends back in your school?"

"Yeah... My friend Alfred." She said with a smile. "He's allergic to peanut butter."

"That must suck, huh?" Ethan asked with a chuckle. "What's your favorite subject?"

"History." Clementine said, in which Ethan's eyes widened playfully.

"Oooh. I was never good at history." He said with a smile, to which she smiled back.

"Ethan? Do you think things will be normal again? Just like the way it was before?" Clementine asked, in which Ethan looked at her seriously.

"I don't know the answer to that Clem. I really don't. But I hope so. Maybe not now, but only time will tell." He said in which she nodded slowly. "Do you think it will be back to normal?"

"Yeah..." Clementine said in which Ethan put the plastic apple up and crouched down to her.

"No matter what happens, always hang onto the hope. It's what keeps us going." Ethan said as Clementine got off the desk and hugged him, to which he hugged back.

"I love you Ethan; Big brother." She said in which he hugged tighter.

"I love you to Clem; Little sister." Ethan said with a smile while he heard footsteps going on in the stairs, making him take out his pistol. "I heard something. I'll be right back right quick."

"Please be careful." Clementine said, in which Ethan nodded.

"I always am." He said as he walked out of the classroom and looked around the corner to see just Lee walking down the hallway until suddenly both Kenny and Brie came through the doors, with gas cans in hand.

"Little help here?!" Kenny asked while both he and Brie put down the cans and pushed the door, preventing the walkers from getting in with Lee joining them and trying to keep it closed.

"Brace the door with something!" Brie yelled as Ethan found the hatchet, ran to it and gave it to Lee.

"Use it to brace it!" Ethan yelled as Lee did just that, stopping the walkers from getting in. "Jesus... That's a lot."

"T-There's so many of them." Brie said in shock while Kenny picked up a gas can.

"You got the fuel!" Lee said with a smile.

"Yeah, but let's not just start high-fiving each other just yet! Help me get this back to the class room." Kenny said as they all walked back, with Lee looking at Ethan.

"Glad you showed up. Are they ok?" Lee asked, with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, they are. They're still in the class room." He said as they all walked back together into the classroom, with Clementine running to them.

"You're back!" She said happily.

"Yeah, and we made out pretty good too." Kenny said with a smile until he looked at Ben. "How're you doing with that door?"

"Still working on it." Ben said, in which made Kenny sigh.

"Here. Let me give you a hand." He said as he walked to Ben. "Did you get that battery yet?"

"Yeah, Molly has it. She should be back soon." Lee said with Kenny nodding slightly, then looked at Ethan. "You want to stay here or go and see Christa and Vernon?"

"I..." Ethan said while he thought for a bit. "...I think I'll stay here for now. Keep everything in check."

"Ok... Just let me know if anything happens." Lee said as he walked out, leaving them while Ethan stood there and looked around for a bit and waited for Lee to return with the medicine. "How's the door going?"

"Can't open it for some fucking reason." Kenny said. "Can you and Ben find something to get this door open?"

"Yeah, sure." Ethan said as he looked at Ben. "Come on. Let's go." They both walked out of the classroom and looked around. "You see anything?"

"No. Not really." Ben said until he looked at Ethan. "Thanks for agreeing with me back there."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's understandable. I honestly don't blame you, if I were in that same position I'd feel the same way." Ethan said with Ben nodding.

"Yeah... Just once though I'd like to do something useful." Ben said in which Ethan looked at him.

"Hey, you're plenty useful. Things just haven't looked good right now because of what we're dealing with. You'll find your calling soon, I promise." Ethan said until he heard a noise in a locker, making them jump a bit while he took out his pistol. "Just step back. In case something happens." Ben nodded as Ethan opened the locker slowly, which resulted in a walker jumping out and pinning him down, with him trying to push it back. "GET OFF ME YOU SHIT HEAD!" Suddenly, something happened that surprised him, Ben grabbed the walker and threw it away from Ethan, giving him enough room for him to shoot it, killing it.

"Are you ok Ethan?" Ben asked, with Ethan looking at him in surprise.

"You... You just saved my life." Ethan said silently, in which turned into a smile. "Well holy shit! You saved my life!" He patted his shoulder, with Ben smiling. "Thanks man. I mean it."

"I-It's..." Ben said, actually feeling great about what he did and felt useful. "...You're welcome. I appreciate it."

"Come on. Let's find something Kenny can use." Ethan said while they walked and saw through the door of where the walkers are. "Looks like they're gone. At least for now." Ben looked at the hatchet and removed it from the handles. "You sure you want to do that? We put that in to stop the walkers from getting in a bit ago."

"Yeah. It looks like they're gone. Maybe it's safe now. Besides, they're not here right now." Ben said as he walked away, with Ethan following until they heard the bells.

"Oh shit..." Ethan said as they took cover behind a wall while they heard footsteps as well.

"What should we do?" Ben asked with Ethan preparing his pistol.

"In case it's up close, kill them with the hatchet." Ethan said in which Ben quickly moved and was about to attack, but saw it was Lee and Molly.

"Jesus Ben!" Lee yelled as Ben put down the hatchet, with Ethan looking.

"Lee! Oh man, I thought you were walkers." Ethan said.

"Sorry!" Ben said. "We got spooked by those bells and thought you were one of them."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Kenny and I still couldn't get into the armory. He sent me out to look for something, so I found this." Ben said as he showed them the hatchet.

"We thought they since they were gone, using it to brace... the door... was... pointless." Ethan said as Lee's eyes widened, with Ethan realizing what he helped just cause. "Oh fuck me." Suddenly walkers came through the door, shocking them. "SON OF A BITCH! BEN, WE FUCKING MESSED UP!" Molly took out her weapon and stabbed on in the head, killing it until one grabbed her.

"LEE! DO SOMETHING!" Molly yelled until the walker was shot, helping her escape and ran to them. "Thanks!"

"It wasn't me!" Lee said as both Molly and Ethan looked to see Clementine with a gun in hand.

"Nice shot kid!" Molly yelled as she ran to the classroom.

"Thanks." Clementine said as Ethan and Lee smiled at them, with them running and leaving Ben and Ethan.

"Ben! Let's get out of here!" Ethan yelled as Ben nodded and followed them.


	26. Crawford - The Escape - Ep 4

**_Crawford - Time: 5:46 AM (Sunrise)_**

Ben and Ethan, alongside Lee, Molly and Clementine ran back inside the classroom with Brie holding back behind her.

"The fuck is going on?!" Kenny asked in question.

"They're coming!" Lee said while he looked at Ben and Ethan in a hint of anger.

"Oh shit!" Kenny swore as he started to attempt to barge through the armory door. "Come on damn you!"

"That outta hold 'em." Vernon said while Brie looked at him.

"Yeah, but how do we get out?" She asked in horror.

"Through the armory!" Kenny said while he tried barging more.

"This is my fault! All my fault!" Ben said, realizing his mistake.

"Ben, we talked about this!" Ethan said with Christa looking at Ben.

"What do you mean, this is your fault?" Christa asked in anger.

"Kenny... I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Ben said with Ethan looking at him in shock.

"Don't do this..." Ethan said while shaking a bit.

"Kid, this ain't the best time!" Kenny yelled.

"Ben, we'll talk about this later. Right now we have to go!" Lee said as Ben shook his head.

"Lee, I'm so sorry... But I can't do this. He has to know now!" Ben said in which he took a deep breath. "It's been me all along. Putting us in danger. Katjaa and Duck... It was me, ALL me!" Once he said this, Kenny opened the armory door but then looked at him slowly.

"Wait... What the hell are you saying?" Kenny asked with Ethan looking at Ben.

"Ben! No!" He yelled.

"It was me who made the deal with the bandits back at the Motor Inn! I thought maybe I could get them off our backs!" Ben said when he looked down. "When they got discovered, that's when they attacked. That's when Duck..." Hearing it made Kenny's rage rise to no limit and tried to run at him, but was restrained by Lee and Vernon.

"Kenny! What Ben did was a mistake! He didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Lee yelled.

"YOU LITTLE PISSANT! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD! MY WIFE AND CHILD! YOU GOT THEM BOTH FUCKING KILLED!" Kenny screamed in rage, with Ethan getting in front of Ben for protection.

"Kenny! Calm down!" Ethan yelled with Kenny calming down due to being restrained.

"Nice group you have here." Molly said in which Lee looked at her.

"Not the time Molly." Lee said with Kenny staring at Ben.

"If this asshole thinks he's getting on MY boat after what HE did! He's outta his motherfucking mind!" He yelled in anger. "You hear me shitbird?! You can stay here and fucking rot!"

"Ben was only trying to help Kenny! He's been trying his fucking best!" Ethan yelled with Kenny staring at him.

"And I'm suppose to give a crap about HIS good intentions?!" He asked in anger. "The boat's not big enough for all of us. Somebody's got to be left behind! Might as well be this piece of shit right here!"

"No he's not!" Ethan yelled in which Christa shook her head.

"Well I vote we leave him." She said in which Ben and Ethan looked at her. "Ben, I know you mean well, but I just want to get back to Omid. And you put that at risk."

"Bullshit on that!" Ethan yelled. "Ben isn't going anywhere! If you're kicking him out, you might as well kick me out then! I let Ben take the hatchet, I knew about the deal. I'm also responsible! Go ahead and kick me out! I couldn't give a fucking damn!"

"Wait... don't I get a vote?" Clementine asked while she walked up to them, with Lee nodding.

"Of course you do." Lee said.

"Ben's nice, and Ethan's my big brother. And we don't leave friends and family behind. That's my vote." Clementine said with Christa looking at her, feeling ashamed.

"...On second thought... I'm just going to abstain." She said while Lee looked at Ben.

"I've seen enough of Crawford to know that becoming like them is the beginning of the end. I vote Ben and Ethan stays with us." Lee said as Ben stared at him in shock, with Ethan and Clementine smiling.

"What about the rest of us? Don't we have a-" Brie said until a walker's hand grabbed her while another bit into her, killing her.

"Shit!" Ethan swore while Vernon stared in shock.

"Brie!" He yelled.

"Now can we go?!" Molly asked in which Lee nodded.

"Damn right! Vernon, come on!" He yelled in which everybody ran inside with the supplies in hand, seeing they were now in a belltower while Kenny tried closing it.

"Fuck! It won't close!" He yelled.

"Now what?" Ethan asked while Christa gathered a few bullets.

"Just a few left! There's nothing else here left!" She said.

"Great... Come on! There's gotta be a way out down here!" Kenny said as they all walked down and opened the door, seeing a part of the arm of walkers. "FUCK!" He quickly closed the door on them, with Lee holding it.

"It's not gonna hold! Back upstairs!" Lee yelled as they all ran up, with Kenny finding a shot gun and threw it toward Lee for him to use.

"This is all my fault!" Ben yelled in fear.

"No fucking shit you bastard!" Kenny yelled in anger towards Ben.

"Both of you cut this shit out! We don't have time to talk about this right now!" Ethan yelled while both they all kept running until both he and Christa both saw walkers coming in behind Lee and shot some of them for him. "Lee! Let's fucking go!" They continued running until got to the top, with Lee following up ahead and Clementine quickly hugging him.

"I'm ok! I'm fine!" Lee said and looked at them. "Anyway out of here?"

"This leads us to the roof! We might find a way down from there!" Christa said while observing the area more.

"You didn't come in through the railroad did you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did. Why? Are they coming in through there?" Ethan asked with Vernon shaking his head.

"Never mind! I can see the sewer where we came in from! I think we can do this!" Vernon said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Go!" Kenny yelled as each and every one of them climbed down, leaving Lee, Ben and Ethan.

"Ben, let's go!" Lee said until the bell started ringing while a walker, hung from a noose on the bell grabbed and tried to bite him, shocking them.

"BEN!" Ethan yelled until Lee shot the walker, making Ben fall but grabbed the edges of the tower until that slipped to until Lee grabbed him.

"Hold on Ben! I've got you!" Lee yelled in which Ethan noticed walkers coming in faster.

"If you're going to save him! Now's the time!" Ethan yelled as he aimed his pistol and started shooting at them.

"Ben! Climb up! Come on, you can do it!" Lee yelled while Ben looked around, and then at Lee.

"There's no time! You have to go now! Let me go and get Clem and the others out of here!" Ben yelled while Kenny climbed up a bit, with Lee and Ethan seeing and knowing he wants him to drop him, in which Lee looked back at Ben.

"We're not leaving you Ben! I never would!" Ethan said until he shot the last bullet, seeing that after hearing the clicking sound. "SHIT!"

"Lee... Ethan... We all know..." Ben said as he started to slip. "...Let me go..." Ethan stared at him, actually starting to cry a bit and ran to Ben until his hand finally slipped, about to fall until Ethan dove and grabbed him by the hand.

"NEVER BEN!" Ethan yelled as he started to pull him up, with Lee helping and did it successfully.

"...Why?" Ben asked in shock.

"...You're a friend and a member of the group." Ethan said. "And we don't leave friends behind." He then notices the walkers nearby.

"Go!" Lee yelled as both Ben and Ethan climbed down the ladder, along with Lee and began to follow the group.  
_  
__**Savannah - House - Time: 6:52 AM**__  
_  
The group got out of the sewers and began to walk back to the house.

"Man... That was crazy back there." Ethan said with Ben nodding, catching his attention until they made it back to the house, and entered.

"Glad to be back." Lee said with a smile, with everybody except Molly walking toward Omid's room to see he's still asleep, or presumed to be. "Christa? Are you alright?" He looked at her to see she's crying.

"Omid!" She said as she walk to Omid's body and crouched down with tears streaming.

"Wait... He can't be... Not after all we went through." Ethan said quietly.

"I never should have left you... I'm so sorry!" Christa said until Omid began to wake up, shocking her.

"Hey guys... Back already?" Omid asked, with Christa smiling.

"We got you medicine." She said as Vernon offered him pills, to which he swallowed and looked at the rest of the group.

"Hey kid... You ok? You don't look too good." Omid asked, referring Ben.

"We almost got killed because of this asshole." Kenny said in hate, with Ben looking down. "Shoulda left him when they had the chance."

"I'm not one to leave behind a human being Kenny." Ethan said in which Kenny looked at him in anger.

"Guys? What happened?" Omid asked.

"Let somebody else tell you. I've got work to do." Kenny said while he walked away, with Clementine and Ben following, who Ethan followed as well and saw Ben sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ben? You ok?" Ethan asked in which Ben shook his head. "Ben... It wasn't your fault."

"Then whose is it?!" Ben asked in anger, not at Ethan but at himself. "All I do is fuck things up!"

"That's not true... I don't think so." Ethan said. "Look. Even after all that happened, you still have to potential to do something. I have faith."

"...Even after all that?" Ben asked with Ethan nodding.

"Yes. I do. Yeah, you may have caused the death of Carley, Katjaa and Duck... But you did what I possibly couldn't." Ethan said with Ben looking at him. "You made that deal with that bandits. If you never did that, maybe all of us would be dead. Yeah... I was angry at you about it, but I don't blame you for it either. And... You also helped save my life." Ben's eyes widened hearing that. "You ARE useful and did your best to help. And the sacrifice you were about to make for us... That shows you have balls. I'll never forget that." Ethan smiled at him. "Believe it or not, and if it makes you feel better, with you doing all of that, you're a hero... hell, you're MY hero." Hearing it made Ben smile back.

"Thanks Ethan... I mean it." Ben said with Ethan smiling.

"I'm here no matter what." He said as they shook hands, and walked upstairs to see Vernon leaving the house, and Molly leaving afterwards, then at Lee. "What was that all about?"

"They're leaving for their own reasons... How's Ben?" Lee asked.

"He's going to be ok. He's just shocked." Ethan said as both of them walked to an office, seeing Clementine sitting in front of a window. "Hey Clem... You ok?"

"Kenny's working on the boat." Clementine said with Lee nodding an her looking at him. "What are we going to do? Once he fixes it? Where will we go?" Ethan looked at Lee, wondering the same.

"Somewhere better. Someplace safer." Lee said, with an expression on her putting him in question. "Sweat pea, what's wrong?"

"Is Ben going to be ok? He doesn't seem the same since he got back." She said with Ethan nodding.

"Yeah, he's ok. He feels guilty about all he did, but I'll be sure to help him through it." Ethan said with Clementine looking at him and nodded, then at Lee.

"Before we leave tomorrow, will we have time to look for my parents?" She asked with Ethan and Lee's eyes widening, completely forgetting about it.

"That's right... We promised didn't we?" Ethan asked as he looked at Lee. "We... Do have enough time, right?" Lee looked at him and shook his head while he looked at Clementine.

"I'd like to honey. But we can't be here much longer, it's not safe." He said in which Clementine looked down and began to cry, actually feeling her heart broken and turned and lied down, still crying while Lee put the walkie-talkie down next to her and lied down on the small sofa, with Ethan scooting over and began petting her head.

"It's ok Clem... It's ok..." Ethan said while trying to comfort her until he started to fall asleep, due to the lack of rest, and fell asleep.

**_Time: 8:57 AM_****  
**  
Ethan slowly began to wake up, seeing no Lee or Clementine around, making him get up and look around.

"Lee? Clem?" Ethan asked until he saw Omid up. "Omid? Do you know where Lee or Clementine is?"

"No, not really. Is he gone?" Omid asked, with Christa joining in.

"Lee's not here?" She asked.

"No. I fell asleep for a few hours and then he's gone." Ethan said, with them getting a bit nervous.

"I hope he's alright." Christa said until Kenny walked up to them.

"Hey guys, the boat's all ready to go." He said until he noticed something missing. "Where's Lee and Clementine?"

"That's what we're wondering." Omid said until Ethan went downstairs and saw Ben.

"Ben! Have you seen Lee of Clem?" Ethan asked, with Ben shaking his head.

"No. I didn't notice." Ben said in which Ethan looked down.

"Wait! I see him! He's outside!" Christa said as they all went up to see he was outside the gate.

"The fuck is he doing?!" Kenny asked as they all went outside and started walking to him together. "Are you crazy Lee? What the hell are you doing out here? It ain't safe!"

"Where's Clementine? I thought she was with you!" Omid said.

"Vernon isn't even in the house either! What the hell is going on?" Kenny asked as Christa noticed something.

"Who's blood is that?" She asked, with Lee gripping his eyes and bit and sighed.

"It's mine..." He said as he showed them his wrist, showing a bit mark on him and that he was bitten, shocking them.


	27. Missing - Ep 4

_**Savannah - House - Time: 8:59 AM**_

"It's mine..." He said as he showed them his wrist, showing a bit mark on him and that he was bitten, shocking them.

"N-no..." Ethan said in shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god..." Christa said as Kenny shook his head.

"No way. No fucking way!" Kenny said in disbelief, with Lee looking at him.

"There's no time to worry about me. Clementine's gone." Lee said.

"She couldn't have wondered off on her own?" Omid asked, with Lee shaking his head.

"No. No way." Lee said.

"Then who could have taken her then?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. Earlier Vernon came to me and offered to take her with him. Said she was better off." Lee said, making Kenny angry.

"Son of a bitch! I knew we couldn't trust that fucker!" Kenny said.

"Wherever she is, I have to find her." Lee said, with Christa looking at him.

"...Ok. What do you need from us?" She asked, with Lee looking at everybody until he shook his head.

"Clementine's my responsibility. I can't ask any of you to do this. This is something I have to do alone." Lee said until Kenny shook his head.

"Sorry pal. That ain't happening. You've always had my back when I needed it, I'm not going to do that now." He said with a smile. "I'm sure Christa and Omid think the same." He looked at them. "Right guys?" They nodded to Lee with a smile

"We're all responsible for Clementine." Christa while she kept her smile. "And in your condition, you might not make it to her in time. She needs our help, ALL of our help." Omid nodded in agreement.

"Damn right, we can't let you do this alone. Plus, I OWE that little girl." He said, with Lee looking at them.

"Are you sure? This could be dangerous." He asked.

"And what? Sit around all day?" Omid asked, with Christa smiling more.

"We're sure Lee. Just lead the way." She said, with Lee smiling a bit and nodded.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." He said as he then looked at Kenny, seeing a smile on his face.

"You've always been there for me Lee. Always had my back when it mattered." Kenny said while he crossed his arms. "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't for you now." He then started to smile. "You and Clem are the only family I have left. Bitten or not, I'm with you to the end. You can count on me." Lee smiled and then looked at Ben.

"What about you Ben?" Lee asked, to which made Kenny look at him.

"Now hold on a minute, you're not taking him with us are you?" Kenny asked, with Ethan staring at him.

"Deal with it Kenny. For all I know Ben might have a way to set things right. If he wants it." Lee said while he looked at Kenny, then back at Ben. "Unless you want it. How about it Ben?"

"I...I don't know... Whatever you think is best." Ben said, with Lee shaking his head.

"I can't make that decision Ben. I want you to do what you think is best." Lee said, with Ben looking at him and smiled.

"You've... Been good to me Lee, even when things weren't going so well." Ben said and looked at Ethan. "Ethan too. Clementine's always thought of me... I want to make it up to her, and to Kenny... I want to make it right." He closed his eyes and then back to Lee. "I swear, before this is over. I'll show you I can do something right for once. I'll prove it to you, you'll see." Lee nodded and looked at Ethan.

"What about you Ethan?" Lee asked as they all looked at him, to which Ethan smiled at him.

"Lee, you've always been there for people, and for me. I would be dead and food to the walkers, but then I met you." He sad with his smile bigger. "If it wasn't for you and Emmy, I would think everybody in the world is bad. But when I met you, you showed me that not everybody is like that. You took care of me, you took care of Clem, Duck, and Ben as much as you could. I've never met somebody as a great of a person as you, somebody I could look up to as a father." He stared at him. "I'm with you no matter what, not just for you, but also for Clementine. She's really the only family I have left, and I'll do whatever I can to help. So yeah... I'm in!"

"Ok guys... Let's go find Vernon, see if he took her. Let's go." Lee said until Kenny thought of something.

"What about the boat? We just going to leave it unguarded?" He asked as Christa looked at him.

"If someone was going to steal it, they would have done it by now. Besides, what choice do we have?" She asked as they all looked at Lee, to which he looked back and walked away, with them following.

_"Hang on Clementine... We're coming!" _Ethan thought.

**_Sewers - Time: 9:42 AM_**

The group walked through the sewers, leading to Vernon's hideout until the rest of the group, except Lee, found Chuck's dead body that had his guts out and shot in the head while running.

"Jesus... Poor fucking guy." Kenny said with Ethan looking.

"...You deserved better old man... You really did." He said as Lee pulled off a sign, revealing there to be a hole in a wall, climbed through with everybody else, and kicked the door open with his gun in hand, revealing a morgue that was completely empty.

"What the... They're gone." Lee said as they all entered.

"Looks like they got out of here in a hurry." Kenny said with the rest of them looking around.

"Kind of an ironic place to be in times like this." Christa said with Omid nodding.

"Is there where you found them before?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Lee said as he started walking. "Vernon! Get out here! There doesn't have to be any trouble here! All I want is the girl! Give her back and nobody needs to get hurt!" He sighed a bit until he saw the large herd of walkers passing by the building, showing more was coming.

"Oh shit. There's a ton of them out there." Omid said with Christa nodding.

"Lee?" The voice of Clementine said through the walkie talkie, making Lee grab it.

"Clementine! Are you alright? Where are you?!" Lee asked until he got angry. "Vernon you son of a bitch!"

"Hello Lee." The voice from before said, with Ethan growing angry.

"That fucking shit head.." He said in anger.

"Who is this?" Lee asked in anger.

"It's not Vernon if that's what you're thinking. And you should really watch your tone." The man behind the radio said. "Clementine's fine. But if I were you... I'd chose my next words VERY carefully." Hearing it, Lee thought about what to say while Ethan thought.

"Just... Shit... Why do you sound so fucking familiar?" Ethan asked himself, which caught the groups attention.

**_~The Walking Dead Game: Ashes to Ashes - Episode 4: Long Road Ahead~_**

**_~Next: Episode 5/Final Episode: No Time Left~_**


	28. Catching Bearings - Ep 5

_**Morgue - Time: 9:44 AM**_

"Vernon! Get out here! There doesn't have to be any trouble here!" Lee yelled while he was walking through the morgue "All I want is the girl! Give her back and nobody needs to get hurt!" He sighed a bit, with the group with him that was Kenny, Omid and Christa, Ben, and Ethan watching him until he saw the large herd of walkers passing by the building, showing more was coming.

"Oh shit. There's a ton of them out there." Omid said with Christa nodding.

"Lee?" The voice of Clementine said through the walkie talkie, making Lee grab it.

"Clementine! Are you alright? Where are you?!" Lee asked until he got angry. "Vernon you son of a bitch!"

"Hello Lee." The voice from before said, with Ethan growing angry.

"That fucking shit head.." He said in anger.

"Who is this?" Lee asked in anger.

"It's not Vernon if that's what you're thinking. And you should really watch your tone." The man behind the radio said. "Clementine's fine. But if I were you... I'd chose my next words VERY carefully." Hearing it, Lee thought about what to say while Ethan thought.

"Just... Shit... Why do you sound so fucking familiar?" Ethan asked himself, which caught the groups attention.

"You know him?" Ben asked, to which Ethan shrugged. "It could be a coincidence."

"What do you want from me?" Lee asked. "Whatever it is, I'll do it and you can let her go."

"I want both you and that boy Ethan to never hurt anyone again." The voice through the walkie-talkie said, surprising them that they referred Ethan. "This isn't a kidnapping Lee."

"Then what is it?" Lee asked.

"...A rescue." He said as the talkie turned off, leaving Lee to look at it and everybody staying silent.

"He... Knows about me." Ethan said. "Could it really be somebody I know or knows me? I never knew anybody who hated me aside from my dad."

"Could be somebody you know." Omid said while Kenny walked to Lee.

"Don't worry pal. We'll get her back." He said with Lee looking at him and nodded while Omid and Christa looked at his bite.

"How's that feeling?" Christa asked, in which Lee looked at the bite.

"Doesn't matter. It is what it is." Lee said, with Omid shaking his head.

"It wasn't a full chomp though..." He said. "But we still don't have much time." At the same time, walkers coming from the sewers started going through the hole in the wall.

"Yeah? Well we're about to have even less!" Ethan said as he slammed the door shut, while he took out his pistol. "We'll all handle what's going on, you just find us a way to get the hell out of here. We'll all be sure to. Right Ben?"

"Y-Yeah! I can do this!" Ben said as he took out his pistol.

"Just don't fuck this up!" Kenny said, making Ben look down.

"Don't think about it Kenny, and let's just work together." Ethan said while Lee began to looked around the morgue. "You think we'll find her?"

"We will Ethan. We plan to." Christa said with Ethan nodding.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on the guy who did this... And find out who this person is, and why he's doing it." Ethan said. "He sounds familiar, and I feel like I knew him before. I'm not sure who, but I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah... But just focus on getting out of here first." Omid said with Ethan nodding.

"Right... Right." He said.

"Hey guys! I think I found a way out!" Lee said. "I'll have this open in two seconds!"

"Good!" Kenny yelled while they waited until they heard a thud. "Lee?" He looked to see Lee on the ground, fainted. "Shit!" They all looked at him and ran over. "Is he alive?"

"Shit... This is bad." Omid said.

"What should we do?" Ethan asked everyone while Christa looked at surgical supplies, a bone saw and a tourniquet.

"Help me move him!" Christa said as Ethan, Kenny, Christa and Ben helped him up onto one of the counters.

"What are we doing?" Ethan asked as Kenny grabbed the supplies, tore off Lee's sleeve, and put the tourniquet around the bitten arm. "Oh shit... You're kidding, right?"

"No, but we don't have another choice." Kenny said as he grabbed the bone saw. "Ok... This has to be done... Sorry pal... I gotta do it."

"I'm awake!" Lee yelled, now awake.

"Stop! He's awake!" Christa yelled.

"He's still bitten! This is about trying to save him! Or at the very least buy him some time!" Kenny said as he put down the saw.

"Do we have to cut if off through?" Ben asked in which Ethan shrugged.

"But most importantly, do we know if this works?" Ethan asked.

"Do we know anything?" Kenny asked while Ben looked at them in worry.

"Is there going to be a lot of blood?" He asked as Omid nodded.

"Yeah, a shit ton of it." He said while he looked at Lee. "But what if he dies?"

"Then the rest of us go after Clementine and get the hell out of Savannah." Christa said in which Kenny nodded.

"Damn right. Let's do this. If there's a chance to stop you from turning, we HAVE to take it!" He said while Lee looked at them, recovered from the shock and thought.

"Uh... guys?" He asked. "I'm right here."

"...Sorry." Kenny said while Christa shook her head.

"It's not our choice anymore." She said while Lee looked at her.

"No shit." He said.

"Maybe... If we take off the arm, and save you from blood loss... Maybe you won't die from the bite." Ethan said while Lee looked at his arm for a bit, and then sighed.

"...Fuck it. Cut it off." Lee said, which surprised them.

"Seriously?" Christa asked, to which Lee nodded.

"Yeah..." He said as he put his arm on the table while Christa, Kenny, and Ethan walked to the other side and looked at the bone saw.

"...It was easier knowing he was out." Kenny said, with Ethan and Christa looking at him.

"You want me to do it? Because I'm willing to." Ethan said as he looked at the bone saw for a bit and picked it up, observing it for a bit and then at Lee's arm, knowing what he was about to do. "...Oh shit.." He stared at the arm a bit more and then at the saw. "...I guess I'm not as tough about cutting limbs off as I thought I was."

"Oh Jesus. Fine!" Christa said with an offering hand, with Ethan putting the saw into hers and prepared to cut it off. "I'll go as quickly as I can."

"Fast would be go-" Lee said until Christa started cutting through the arm, making him scream loudly in pain and the group looking at him in pain.

"Try to stay still!" Christa yelled as Ben fainted on the ground.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Ethan yelled in shock.

"OH GOD!" Lee yelled.

"I KNOW!" Christa yelled as she kept cutting through until Lee fainted again, making him stop screaming and her cutting through more until the arm fell off, making him fall as well.

"Is he ok?!" Omid asked as Christa shook her head.

"I don't know! Get me some bandages before he bleeds out!" She yelled as Omid grabbed them and passed it to her and started covering the wound while Ethan keeled over Ben.

"Hey Ben! Wake up!" Ethan said as he started to shake him, waking him up.

"W-What happened?" Ben asked.

"You passed out while Christa cut off Lee's arm. I'm not sure if it worked or not, but we'll find out over time." Ethan said, as Ben got up and waited with the group until Lee started to wake up.

"Ugh..Ow.." He said as he got up and looked at his left arm, seeing it as a bloody stub. "Holy shit..." He looked at the group.

"Holy hell man. We thought we lost you. You've been out for a while man." Kenny said while Lee still looked at his stub of an arm.

"It... burns like hell... but maybe it will buy me some time." Lee said.

"You think you can go on?" Ethan asked. "That was a fuck ton of blood you lost back there." They all began to hear the walkers getting closer to breaking down the door.

"...Yeah, I am." Lee said with Kenny nodding.

"Good. The elevators open. Let's go." Kenny said as the group walked to it.

"You guys go first. I don't want to bleed on anyone." Lee said as they looked at him and nodded, then walked into the elevator shaft, seeing a ladder. "Jeez..."

"We're going to have to go as quietly as possible and see if we can make it to an empty floor or a roof." Christa said as she looked at Lee's stub. "You think it's possible for you?"

"Yeah... Get going." Lee said as the group began to climb up the ladder, with Lee behind and struggling.

"You ok back there?" Omid asked, with Lee nodding.

"No big deal. Another arm would just get in the way." He said as he kept climbing up along with everybody until they got to the roof, revealing they were in a hospital.

"Man. It's good to be out of there." Ethan said as he looked at the edge of the building with everybody, seeing a large horde of walkers roaming around. "Oh my fucking god..."

"Remember when Savannah was empty?" Kenny asked with Christa nodding.

"I guess those Crawford bastards did one thing right I guess." She said.

"Yeah... But look at all that though... Those must be thousands of them." Ethan said.

"Did they follow us here?" Ben asked, to which everybody looked.

"It sure seems like it." Kenny said in which Christa shook her head.

"That's crazy. They don't track, they roam." She said in which gave Kenny an idea.

"Yeah? That fucking train wasn't exactly discreet." He said.

"Clementine's out there..." Lee said while he looked at the horde. "Gobbled up in all that."

"We'll get to her Lee. We'll do whatever we have to." Christa said.

"Yeah... We need to find an opening though, but that could take a long time." Ethan said. "So maybe we find a way to get pass them then."

"Ok then." Kenny said. "Anyone know what direction the mansion is?"

"It's between us and River Street. We just retrace our steps, and then get going towards the hotel where Clem's parents were staying." Lee said as Ethan looked.

"The Marsh House... Right." He said with a nod.

"Let's just get our bearings and see if we can find a way to get across town. Good?" Kenny asked until he smiled "Good." They all separated and looked around, with Ethan following Ben.

"So, how are you feeling? After what happened I mean?" Ethan asked, with Ben looking.

"Ok I guess... Thanks for what you said to me back at the house. I needed it." He said as they smiled at each other.

"Hey, you're a member of the group who tried to do what was right. Anybody would try." Ethan said while they looked around together. "See anything here? Because I can't aside from that fire escape."

"No... Sorry." Ben said with Ethan shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find something." He said while he walked away and looked more until he heard a noise behind him, seeing Lee trying to carry a ladder.

"Whoa, you need help with that?" Kenny asked, with Lee shaking his head.

"I... got it." He said as he moved to one of the bell towers, extended the ladder while struggling, and put on onto the edge, creating a path with everybody walking to him.

"Oh... The bells! You're doing what Molly did, right?" Ethan asked as Lee nodded.

"Yeah, could buy us some time." Lee said while he looked at them. "Draw as many as we can this way, get off the roof on the opposite side and bust our asses getting back to the mansion."

"Ok. So... who should do it?" Ethan asked while they all looked at each other. "If nobody else will do it, then I'll do it."

"My leg's feeling better. Let me do it." Omid said.

"I'll do it." Ben said with a smile, while Kenny looked at him.

"Yeah, let Ben do it." He said coldly, with him looking down.

"...If we have to decided on who takes a risk like this, it should be the guy that's got the least to lose." Lee said. "What's the worst that could happen? I get bitten again?" They all looked at each other silently, knowing he's right. "So we're all in agreement then." He then started to climb on the ladder.

"Why are we letting a one armed guy do all the high risk maneuvers?" Kenny asked, making Lee look back.

"Because the one armed guy insists. Now shut up about it." He said as Kenny chuckled a bit.

"Fair enough." He said while he looked at the ladder. "That thing looks a little rickety."

"Mind keeping that shit to yourself next time?" Lee asked.

"Yep." Kenny said while Ethan covered his mouth, trying to laugh and smile at a time like this until the holder for the ladder fell off, making him stop.

"Oh shit. Lee! Jump off!" Ethan yelled as Lee did so, and at the last second, it fell off and hit a walker, killing it.

"Holy shit man!" Omid yelled in shock.

"Are you ok?" Christa asked, with Lee nodding.

"I'm fine! I just need to find a way off this thing!" He said as he walked to a hatch and tried to open it, but saw it was locked. "There's no way out of here!"

"So you'll probably have to jump for it if you have to!" Ethan yelled, with Lee nodding.

"Looks that way!" He said as he walked to a piece of rope and started tugging on it, making the bell ring and walkers circling around it.

"They're coming this way! Now get back here!" Christa said as Lee looked over the ledge of the bell tower and the hospital.

"...I'm so fucked." Lee said to himself as he backed up and jumped over to the hospital ledge, to which he grabbed onto it and pulled himself up.

"Holy shit Lee! That was one hell of a leap!" Ethan said as he looked at the opposite side of the building. "Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" They nodded and ran to the fire escape, went down, and started running back to the mansion.


	29. Forgiveness - Ep 5

**_Savannah - House - 1:32 PM_**

The group walked back on the sidewalk to the house, and was about to enter through the shed until they saw it open, with the boat gone and shocking everybody.

"W-What the fuck?" Ethan asked in shock.

"Come on... Just come the FUCK on!" Kenny said in anger.

"Well, we're not coming back here after we find Clem." Christa said while Ethan looked at her.

"Who could have done this? Out of anybody?" He asked.

"Maybe it was Vernon. He's the only one who knew about the plan and the boat." Lee said as Omid noticed a note, picked it up and read it.

"Guys?" He asked. "Lee's right, it was Vernon."

"What? That son of a bitch!" Ethan said in anger, feeling the sting of betrayal.

"No fucking way!" Kenny said in anger. "THE INVALINDS?"

"Their actions contradict your characterization, but yeah, the invalinds." Omid said.

"He's right. They're not invalinds." Christa said. "They're just people. People who have been dealing with shitty situations even longer than we have. No wonder they got the jump on us."

"I don't give a fuck if their 'Make-A-Wish' was a fucking boat ride, when I find 'em..." Kenny said in anger.

"I can't believe they did this to us." Lee said with Ethan nodding.

"After all we did for them..." Ethan said silently.

"It's sick! They use your goddamn SYMPATHY for sick folks, and then stab you right in the back!" Kenny said in anger.

"They did what anyone else would have done." Christa said. "They've been living like ghosts forever and they were fed up. That's it." Omid read the note more.

"He says he feels bad. For leaving us, and Clementine behind." He said in which Ethan shook his head.

"They screwed us over. As if that already hasn't happened enough." He said as they stayed silent, until Christa looked around.

"Omid, can you go over the fence and let us into the backyard? We shouldn't be out in the open like this." She said with Omid nodding and walking away.

"This isn't happening..." Kenny said. "Everything is so fucked."

"Clem is still out there though. We need to focus on that." Ethan said as they looked at him.

"So we get Clementine, and then what kid?!" Kenny asked.

"Then we get the fuck out of cities. I'm DONE with cities. We go into the countryside and make a go with it." Christa said with Ben nodding.

"That seems like a good idea to me." He said with Kenny looking at him in hatred.

"Nobody asked you." He said, in which both Ethan and Ben looked at him.

"You just did." Ben said.

"Don't get fucking smart with me Ben." Kenny said in anger.

"Kenny, leave him alone. He didn't mean any harm." Ethan said in which Kenny looked at him.

"Everyone keep it together! Nothing has changed has it?" Lee asked.

"Nothing has changed?!" Kenny asked in anger.

"I mean immediately. We stay the course. Don't turn on each other." Lee said until Omid opened the other side of the shed.

"We can do this in the yard." Christa said as Ethan, Ben, and Kenny walked to the yard.

"Ben, I SWEAR to god." Kenny said in anger. "Where the hell do you get off?!"

"I'm just saying we should all chill! Not just you!" Ben said while Christa and Lee caught up to them.

"CHILL?" Kenny asked. "Lee's bitten, and god knows how long HE has left, Clementine is, who the fuck knows, and we're robbed of the only thing we have!"

"So?" Ben asked.

"So... Lee should have left your ass in Crawford. We've got enough problems." Kenny said.

"Kenny! Enough!" Ethan said while Ben's anger rose.

"FUCK YOU KENNY!" Ben yelled, in which shocked everyone, thinking if that just happened. "I...I am so, so, SO sorry about Katjaa and Duck, I am! And I know I fucked up, but STOP pushing me around, and stop wishing I was dead!" Kenny was about to open his mouth but stopped. "NO! You know how they died... You said GOODBYE. I never got to see my family, my parents, my little sister..." He began to cry a bit. "You get that? Your family's gone, but at least you had them to LOSE." He looked down a bit. "I never made it home. They could be dead, alive, or walkers or WORSE and I DON'T KNOW! SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

"Ben..." Ethan said in shock, and then looked down while Kenny looked at Ben, ashamed for how he was treating him.

"Aw Ben, I'm-" Kenny said until everybody heard a large herd of walkers going toward them.

"Oh shit! Here they come!" Christa yelled.

"In the house!" Omid yelled as they all quickly ran inside the house.

"They shouldn't be able to get into the backyard, right?" Kenny asked, until he question was answered by hearing wood going down. "Guess not."

"We can still do this! I'm sure of it!" Ethan said with Lee nodding, and then looking at Christa.

"Christa, search the house for weapons!" Lee said with her nodding.

"On it." She said as she ran off.

"Kenny, move anything you can up against the doors and windows!" Lee said with him nodding.

"That's what I was thinking!" Kenny said as he ran off as well.

"Ben, help Christa!" Lee said with Ben nodding.

"On it." Ben said as he ran to find Christa.

"Ethan, help Kenny!" Lee said with Ethan nodding.

"Got it!" Ethan said as he ran toward Kenny, but stopped.

"EVERYONE! FRONT DOORS! HELP OMID!" Lee yelled as Ethan saw the door, staring at it in shock until they all ran to it and tried to close it, but walker hands prevented it.

"Shit! This isn't good!" Ethan yelled while another walker tried to open the door, but he kept slamming the door onto it's hand.

"LEE! HELP!" Kenny yelled until Lee came to them, with a butcher knife in hand and cut through them quickly, helping them close the door.

"Now what?" Omid asked while they all looked at each other.

"Get ready to fight." Lee said.

"This place seems sturdy to me. I think we're fine." Christa said until a walker hand went through the windows and back door.

"YEAH! STURDY MY ASS!" Ethan yelled.

"Get upstairs!" Lee yelled as everybody started going up, with Lee following behind while Kenny tried pushing desk.

"GUYS! I COULD USE SOME HELP!" Kenny yelled as Ethan noticed and started pushing it, with Lee joining in while the others went to the end of the hallway.

"Hang up!" Ethan yelled as both he and Lee followed them.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked as Kenny finished pushing it.

"This'll slow them down! We get to the end of the hallway and take a fucking stand!" Kenny said as he climbed over the desk and joined them, with them taking out their pistols.

"We can't let ourselves get trapped." Lee said.

"Just get as many as you can. We see an opening, we go for it." Kenny said while they all started loading the guns. "How many do you all have?"

"Three." Christa said.

"Five." Lee said.

"Four." Omid said.

"Two." Ben said.

"One." Ethan said as he shook his head. "I'm fucked."

"Don't worry about it. Just kill as many as you can." Kenny said. "Ya'll know where to aim." They all waited silently, ready for any of the walkers until one came up and Lee shot it. Once he did, more walkers started going up and started shooting as much as they could until they ran out.

"I'm out!" Christa yelled. "What do we do now?" Ethan looked around until he saw a passage on the roof.

"UP!" Ethan yelled as Lee opened it, revealing a ladder.

"GO!" Lee yelled as everybody started to climb up, with Ben closing it behind them, and into the attic.

"Wow... THAT... Was close." Ethan said and sat down.

"Well that could have gone better." Kenny said.

"Everyone ok?" Christa asked in which Kenny looked at her.

"Let's just find a way out of her and get moving." Omid said while he looked around.

"He's right. We gotta keep moving." Kenny said. "Is there a way we can get to Clem and catch those goddamn thieves?"

"I don't know... Maybe." Lee said until Omid shook his head and walked back to them.

"Well we're not going through this window. No latches, no roof access, and thirty feet straight down." He said.

"So.. any ideas then?" Ethan asked in which Omid found a bust head and crouched down to it.

"Maybe this guy can help. He's got a resourceful air about him." He said while staring at it. "Dixon Kent the III, industrial-"

"OMID." Christa said in anger, to which he looked back.

"Christa. I'm just trying to lighten the fucking tone." Omid said.

"We need SOLUTIONS! Not stupid jokes!" Christa said, to which they all looked at Ethan wondered a bit more. "I'm sorry."

"There's gotta be another way." Lee said while he rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"Check for a vent or anything." Christa said.

"Or wait until it clears up at least or something.." Ethan said while he still looked at Christa until Lee started coughing, catching their attention. "You ok Lee?"

"I'm ok... Don't-" Lee said until he was interrupted.

"Lee? Lee?" Clementine asked while everybody looked at the walkie-talkie. "I'm ok. I'm where my parent's- Oh no." She stopped talking and was cut off, leaving everybody in shock.

"What did that mean?" Christa asked.

"She's at the hotel where here parents were staying. He hasn't moved her." Lee said as he still looked at it.

"Yet." Kenny said. "We need to start thinking about more than just Clementine when it comes to our... Urgency. So... how do we get out of here?"

"That's the whole point. We don't know." Omid said while Kenny started pacing.

"Ok, now your life, hell ALL of our lives, DEPENDS on it. How do you get out of here?" Kenny asked.

"I told you. Everyone keep looking for a way out! We're trapped in here." Lee said, with Kenny looking at his stub.

"I think we need to have an... 'Adult' conversation about what happens in Lee takes another spill." Kenny said while he continued pacing. "We could be looking at a Larry situation here."

"So we deal with this by slamming a salt lick against his head like we did with Larry. Is THAT what you're saying?" Ethan asked, shocking Christa and Omid.

"Who's Larry?!" Christa asked in worry.

"Doesn't matter." Kenny said

"I think it'd be best if we worry about Clem right now." Lee said, with Kenny looking at him.

We're not any good to her if you attacked us." He said.

"That isn't going to happen." Lee said while Kenny paced more.

"Lee, I ain't advocating anything here, but how is this not a thing?" Kenny asked. "We're also so worked up about Clem we're forgetting what the fuck happened to you! You're gonna listen to me! We will get Clementine back, with or without you! Because I haven't given up on everything to die because we were stupid."

"You're not touching me. Do you understand that? You know what to do if I turned, and that's enough. Do you hear me?" Lee asked, to which Kenny's anger rose.

"You might become one of them! How can you be fucking calm about it?!" He asked until he grabbed the bust head and threw it against the wall behind him, causing it to crack and then looking at it.

"...Dude you just ruined that dude's face." Omid said, with Ethan looking at him with a smile.

"Ok... Now that was kinda funny." He said while Kenny looked at it, grabbed a piece, and took it out.

"It's corroded to hell." Kenny said, with them smiling.

"This could lead to the one next door. Maybe we can escape from there." Ethan said while Kenny grabbed a coat hanger and hit it against the wall, making the hole get bigger.

"Yeah, we can do this." Kenny said with a smile. "We'll work in shifts. Omid, Christa and I. Lee, you rest. We gotta work fast." He started hitting the wall while they all walked away, with Lee, Ethan, Christa and Omid.

"I'm glad you told us when you did. It wouldn't have been easy to." Christa said, with Omid nodding.

"I would have been scared shitless if I was bitten." Ethan said. "Were you?" Lee nodded a bit.

"So.. When we get this guy, what do you think?" Omid asked, with Lee thinking.

"We make sure he doesn't take anybody from anyone again. The world's already got enough evil in it." Lee said, with Ethan and Omid nodding a bit.

"And... you know. In case something happens to you... uh.." Omid said while Christa looked at him.

"Can we not talk about it?" She asked, with Omid looking at her.

"...I want you two and Ethan to take her." Lee said, with Ethan looking at her.

"What? No. That's never going to happen." He said with Lee looking at him.

"I'm serious. She'll be happy with you three, Ethan especially." Lee said as Christa shook her head.

"We're not doing this right now." She said.

"Christa." Omid said, with her looking. "We can look after her." He then looked at Ben, who was sitting alone. "What about him?"

"Well we're taking him with, right?" Ethan asked while he looked at Lee, to which he nodded.

"Does he lose his shit like that often?" Omid asked, with Lee shaking his head.

"No. That's a first." He said, with them nodding while Ethan looked at him.

"...I'm gonna go talk to him." Ethan said as he walked over to Ben and sat next to him. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah... I wish I helped more." Ben said with Ethan looking at him

"You DID help. A lot and in Crawford believe it or not. You've been doing good. Real good. With helping Lee on your own free will, standing up to Kenny, all that." Ethan said with Ben looking at him as well and smiled. "Listen, once we get out of here and save Clementine, we'll all go together and get out of here. I'll be sure of it."

"Thanks... For everything." Ben said as they both smiled until Ethan saw Kenny looking at Ben while he sat next to Christa and Omid taking a turn of making a hole on the wall.

"I'm through!" Omid yelled, with everybody looking and walking toward it. "No walkers... Seems things are looking up." Everybody entered the room and looked around.

"Man, this place looks really nice... And secure." Ethan said until he noticed a couple, dead from being shot in the head while they held hands, to which made Omid and Christa sad along with Ethan grabbing his pendant, reminding him of Emmy. "Emmy..."

"Hell..." Kenny said silently.

"How could they do that?" Lee asked, with Kenny looking at the couple more.

"...It's what Katjaa did." Kenny said while he kept looking. "She left me... My son... People that cared about us. I forgive her, but that doesn't make it any less wrong." He looked at everybody. "You don't just end it because it's hard. You stick it out, and help the folks you care about." He began to smile. "So let's figure a way outta here and get that little girl." They nodded while he looked at the gun. "Only one shot left though..."

"It's something at least." Ethan said while Lee opened a door, revealing a balcony, to which they followed.

"Looks like we can stay off the streets all the way to River Street if we're careful." Kenny said with Lee nodding and carefully got onto the edge and jumped off, with Omid, Christa, and then Kenny following, leaving Ethan and Ben.

"You can to go first, or should I?" Ethan asked, with Ben shrugging.

"You can go next..." He said, with Ethan nodding.

"Ok..." He said as he got onto it and jumped, with the balcony adjusting on him after the jump and Ben going last. "Wait... SHIT! BEN WAIT!" Ben stared and started to fall, with Ethan trying to grab his hand but was too late and Ben fell onto the street, covered in trash. "BEN! NO!" He quickly went down the ladder, opened the gates, and crouched down to him. "Ben! Are you ok?!"

"I-I'm ok... Ow... I'm ok!" Ben said as Kenny made it to Ethan, with Lee behind him. "I'm ok... just get me out of here..."

"Quiet!" Lee said while Kenny tried getting the trash off Ben with Ethan.

"The fuck happened Ben?" Kenny asked.

"I'm sorry, just get me up... My legs hurt." Ben said until they got the rest of it off, revealing something to them that shocked them, Ethan the most, a part of the balcony impaled Ben through the ribs.

"Oh... Oh my fucking god... N-no... Fuck no!" Ethan said with tears slowly streaming down his eyes, knowing a person he cares for is really hurt.

"W-What is it? I'm ok! I'm ok..." Ben said quietly, with Ethan still staring.

"We can get you up!" Kenny said as he grabbed Ben and tried to pull him off, but he only screamed in pain and saw the implement.

"J-Just stay quiet!" Ethan said in a bit of a cracked voice, trying to keep it together.

"He's quiet... We can take our time and save his life." Lee said with Ethan nodding quickly.

"He'll be super quiet!" He said until walkers from both sides started coming.

"Fuck!" Kenny said as he tried pulling Ben off, but he only screamed more and was put down, until he saw the walkers.

"Oh god! Don't let them get to me!" Ben said with Ethan shaking his head.

"WE FUCKING WON'T! WE WON'T!" Ethan screamed in a cracked voice with tears finally streaming down his face faster.

"Do you have any bullets left? This only has one left in it!" Kenny asked, to which Lee shook his head.

"I'm out!" Lee said with Ethan shaking his head.

"This isn't happening! This isn't fucking happening!" He yelled until Kenny looked at Ben, then at Lee and Ethan.

"Get the fuck out here." He said with them looking.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Go back! She needs you Lee!" Kenny said in which Lee shook his head.

"Hell no man! I'm NOT leaving!" Lee yelled.

"What did I just say?!" Kenny asked in anger.

"Ken, let's just get Ben and get the fuck out of here! PLEASE!" Ethan yelled, in which Kenny looked down, shoved them through the gate and closed it, stopping them. "KENNY!"

"What the fuck Kenny?!" Lee asked, to which Kenny smiled at them.

"Lee, Ethan... It's ok." Kenny said, with Lee shaking his head.

"No it's not! Damn it Ken!" Lee yelled.

"It's just something I've got to do. You know that." Kenny said, with Ethan shaking his head.

"Katjaa... Katjaa wouldn't want this! Goddamn it Kenny!" Ethan said in anger, to which he looked at.

"Yeah, she would Ethan. I'm sure she would understand... It's either I save the kid or I get to see her. I might get both either way. Now both of you get back up there and go get that girl!" Kenny said as walkers started getting near him, to which he used the butt of the gun to hit them with. "Back you sons of bitches!"

"KENNY! GODDAMN IT KENNY!" Ethan screamed.

"Oh fuck! Kenny ple-" Ben said until Kenny shot him, making Ethan freeze.

"N-no..." He said until he slammed his fists against the wall. "BEN! KENNY!" He started crying harshly, knowing the two people he cared for died.

"Ethan... We need to go." Lee said, to which Ethan started gathering himself, nodded, and followed him to see Omid and Christa.

"W-What happened?" Christa asked as she noticed Ethan's tears, to which Lee looked down.

"They're... Gone..." Ethan said while he got on his knees and started punching on the rooftop. "Just... Goddamn it! Fuck!" He started crying again.

"I heard a shot." Christa said, with Lee looking at them.

"Kenny made sure... Ben didn't feel anymore pain then he had to... He had one bullet, and that's how he used it." He said in which he shook his head. "God... Poor fucking kid."

"Oh man..." Omid said as he looked at the horde. "You saw them die?"

"There was no way anybody was getting out of that." Lee said, in which he looked at everybody. "Let's... just go." He looked at Ethan. "You think you can walk?"

"Y-Yeah... I can..." Ethan said while he got up and rubbed his eyes to dry it off, and everybody started walking forward, leaving Ethan to look at where Ben was. "...I'm so sorry Ben... I'm so fucking sorry..." He looked away and followed the group.


	30. Armed With Death - Ep 5

**_Savannah - River Street - Time: 5:32 PM_**

The group, now just Lee, who was now paler and showed the amputation didn't work, Omid, Christa, and Ethan, walked on the roofs nearby the Marsh House and was still recovering from the events. Ethan mostly.

"Do you want to talk?" Christa asked Ethan, to which he looked back.

"...I'd like to get my hands on the guy who did this. He's the reason we're all out here, and I'd like to get five minutes with that son of a bitch." Ethan said.

"We just need to keep focused Ethan. Save Clementine and get the hell out of Savannah with Omid and Christa." Lee said, with Ethan staring at him and nodding.

"...I was there though... I could have helped Ben and maybe he'd still be alive... I... could have saved him." Ethan said in which Lee looked at him.

"I know how you feel Ethan. But keep a clear head on this. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough." He said in which Ethan nodded.

"Yeah... Sure." He said. "You still have Clem's talkie though?"

"Yeah, I do." Lee said as he took it out, with Ethan nodding.

"You might as well give him a call, tell him we're coming for him." He said while Christa looked at Lee.

"Look, Lee... I know this is a shitty time but I want to clear something up." She said as they stopped. "Now with Ben and Kenny gone... Omid and I have to stay safe. For her, and for him." She looked at Ethan, to which he looked down a bit.

"You two would be great for them, Clem especially. Keep them safe." Lee said with a smile.

"We'd do our best. You know that." Christa said with a smile as well, along with Omid.

"Christa... I want to know something." Ethan said as he looked at her. "Back there in the attic, you had what appeared to be a mood swing... I remember those when I was with my mom... Are you-?"

"Let's just keep moving." Christa said, ignoring the conversation, as they all walked on a wooden bridge while looking at the walkers down below

"Look at all that... You never know when their next meal is." Omid said, with Ethan and Lee looking at him.

"Just be careful around here. We don't want anymore accidents." Lee said until they got off and saw a square hole on the rooftop, only for it to be empty.

"Walkers full in a dark area? Fuck that shit." Omid said as Lee nodded.

"Yeah.. Come on, let's keep going." Ethan said as he accidentally bumped into Lee, making the walkie-talkie he was holding drop into it, with everybody looking at it. "...Oh fuck..." He looked at Lee. "L-Lee... I-I'm so fucking sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"We need it. We have to find a way to get it quickly." Lee said until Christa looked at it.

"I just did." She said until she dropped down and grabbed it.

"Christa! Jesus fucking Christ!" Omid said in shock.

"I got it. Just get me up." Christa said as she tried to reach for Omid and Ethan's hands, but were out of reach.

"Shit... We can't reach." Ethan said as he looked at Lee. "Lee, find something up help pull her up, fast!" Christa looked around and heard the moans of walkers.

"Fast would be good!" She said while Lee looked around and found a metal pole and put near Christa, to which she grabbed, and tried to pull her out but she fell instead, making noise as all of them froze.

"...Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Ethan swore multiple times with wide eyes until they hard more moaning of walkers inside.

"Shit, they're in there!" Omid said if fear as both Lee and Ethan tried reaching out for her. "Jump up here baby!"

"Let's go!" Lee said as Christa still tried to reach while Ethan stared at what was going on, wondering what to do until he remembered what Kenny did for Ben, and then what was going on, until he made a decision.

"...I know what to do now." Ethan said as he looked at both Omid and Lee, then at Christa as he jumped down and started helping Christa up. "After not being able to save Ben today, I've GOT to save somebody now!" He helped Christa up enough for Omid and Lee to grab her. "Get her out of here and save Clem! You hear me?!"

"Ethan! What are you doing?!" Lee asked in shock.

"Forget about me! Clementine needs you! Even if I DO die here, at least I know I died to help protect that girl!" Ethan yelled until he smiled a bit. "...In case I don't make it, Omid, Christa, take good care of her for me! She's one hell of a girl!"

"You WILL make it through this!" Lee yelled while Ethan grabbed the metal pole and hit a walker with it.

"Don't bet on it! Just GO!" Ethan yelled as he attacked another walker trying to bite him. "GET OFF ME!" He pushed another one off while more started to circle around him, until he quickly made a break for it and ran through the dark. While he ran he heard the moaning of walkers around him, running past them until he accidentally bumped into one, falling down as it tried to bite into him, he blindly shoved it away with the pole and tried to find the stairs, until he did so and ran quickly until he escaped the building, seeing walkers around every corner. "Shit... this isn't good..." He looked down to see a manhole and put the pole under it and forced it open. "Let's hope this works!" He quickly climbed down, leaving the walkers behind.

"Man...That was close." Ethan said to himself while he looked around, seeing he was in the sewers. "Ok... If I just go left I should be able to get to the Marsh house and meet up with the others..." He walked forward and looked around in the sewers, seeing a few dead bodies and eaten rats until he saw a manhole up above, opened it, and climbed up.

"Ethan! You're alive!" A voice said as Ethan looked to see it was from Lee.

"Yeah... I got out of there out of pure luck believe it or now. I was really lucky there." Ethan said as he looked around, not seeing Christa and Omid. "Where's Christa and Omid? Are they ok?"

"Yeah... We got separated. But they're ok." Lee said as Ethan closed the manhole, and looked at the hotel, The Marsh House, while walkers were around it. "You think you can get pass this one?" Ethan looked at him.

"Definitely..." Ethan said as Lee took out his butcher knife.

"Stay near me." He said as Ethan nodded and was about to walk until he stepped on a glass shard, looking at his right hand until he grabbed it tightly, making blood spill a bit from his palm, and then looking at Lee.

"...Right. Let's do this." Ethan said as both he and Lee walked together through the horde, catching their attention in which they quickly stabbed or cut them with their respective weapons. "Get out of my way you freaks!" He saw another walker trying to bite him, but reacted by kicking it away slightly and stabbed it in the head, killing it.

"You ok?!" Lee asked while he cut another walker.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Ethan yelled while he stabbed another walker, until he came across a large one, bigger than him, reach for him in which he stabbed it in the head, but couldn't kill it until Lee quickly cut through it's head, slicing it off. "Holy fucking shit Lee!" He saw another walker coming nearby and quickly stabbed it in defense, but more slowly and weakly.

"We're almost there!" Lee yelled while he stabbed another in the head, killing it.

"Good!" Ethan yelled back with him stabbing a walker that was near him while another tried to bite into him, until Lee came up and stabbed it while they finally made it out of the horde. "Jesus... Christ... That was fucking crazy." He caught his breath until he saw a station wagon, the very same one that was from the woods. "That... station wagon... That was.. probably the same one from before..."

"Well... Let's find out." Lee said as they entered the Marsh House, with Ethan letting go of the glass shard and saw it cut up his palm. "You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Ethan said as he took a part of his ripped up hoodie, tore it, and started covering his palm with it to stop any bleeding. "Ok... Let's go." They both walked through a hallway and saw a door, with Lee listening in through it. "Hear anything?"

"No..." Lee said as he opened it to see an empty room, but had a rope attached to a door and closet door handle, to which they obseved until they heard the door close behind them, seeing a man, the very same one that Ethan met since the beginning.

"I got us adjoining rooms." The stranger said, with Ethan staring at him since recognized the voice.

"You..." Ethan said. "I remember you now... You're that guy on the radio and the owner of that station wagon back then and at the woods... And you were there to pick me and Emmy up to Atlanta."

"So... You finally remember." The stranger said coldly. "After saving your life, stealing from is how I was repaid... From you."

"Just where she?" Lee asked, in which the stranger looked at him.

"I told you, she's fine." He said while he looked at them. "You look horrible." Both Lee and Ethan looked to see their both covered in walker blood, while he looked at Lee. "And you're missing an arm."

"Yeah... I know." Lee said while the stranger aimed the gun at them.

"Go over there." He said as he motioned the gun to the right, to which they did. "Put your things down."

"Let me out! Who's out there?" A voiced asked, revealing to be Clementine's, but they stayed silent.

"Quiet please, sweetie!" The stranger said, then back at Lee and Ethan. "Your things."

"Just be cool." Lee said as he put up the walkie-talkie and butcher knife on the desk.

"Do I sound cool to you?" The stranger asked as he looked at Ethan. "You. What do you have?"

"...I have nothing. I used a glass shard to get through that. Other than that, nothing." Ethan said, in which the stranger nodded.

"I see... Then sit down." He said as Lee sat on the chair, polar to the strangers, an Ethan sat on the edge of the bed. "...As Ethan said before, I am the owner of that station wagon in the woods, the one filled with all that food and supplies. I'm not just some cannibal, or some... villain. I'm just a... a dad."

"Everything was just for the taking. We were starving-" Lee tried to say.

"FOR THE TAKING?!" The stranger asked in anger. "Do you know what you took from me?"

"I-I know... We fucked up. We really did... And we're sorry." Ethan said as the stranger stared at him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I wish it did. I'm not a bad man, and I don't believe in vengeance, but I've got nothing left." He said, in which Ethan looked down. "Have any of you ever, hurt someone you care for?"

"Yes, of course." Lee said. "My wife. I hurt her in a lot of ways." Ethan looked at him. "She traveled for work. I didn't like that. I wanted a family."

"An understandable thing to want." The stranger said.

"We fought, and it made my biggest fear come true." Lee said. "I got sick one day on my way to class. Cancelled it and went home. Found her there with someone else. Killed him." He looked down a bit. "I was mad at her for so long and I can't imagine how much pain she felt." The stranger nodded and looked at Ethan.

"What about you?" He asked, with Ethan looking down.

"...I've hurt so many people in this journey... A kid around my age named Ben... A guy named Kenny... And a girl named Lilly... But... Emmy is the one I probably hurt the most." Ethan said. "If I never met her, she might have still been alive... And... prevent her from getting bitten... If I never told her I... loved her, it would have prevented so much pain..." He looked at the stranger. "What about you then?"

"I hurt her... so bad." The stranger said. "My son, Adam, went missing. I took him out hunting even though my wife said he was too young. I figured he had to learn. I came back without him and the look on her face said 'You are a monster'... We all went looking for him, but we never found him. I hurt her... so bad." He looked at Ethan and Lee. "And then you two took our stuff, robbed us. I could have gained her trust back Lee, but not after that..." Ethan and Lee looked down, feeling bad. "The hungrier we got the more she blamed me. Until she took our daughter, Elizabeth, and left... They didn't get far... I.." He tried gathering himself. "...I found them a day later. In the road." He looked at both of them. "Do I look like a monster to the both of you?"

"...No. I don't think so." Lee said in which Ethan nodded slowly.

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Ethan said sadly, knowing that the cause of Ben and Kenny's deaths, Clementine's capture, and Emmy's death was all his fault.

"...I'm nothing like the both of you." The stranger said while he looked at Lee. "You killed a man with a pitchfork in front of a little girl... You let a boy get YANKED of a window and into the night just to save a pretty girl with a gun... And that sweatshirt she's wearing was my boys! You STOLE that from US!" He stared at them, to which they stared back.

"...How could you know about this? You don't know what it was like with us." Ethan asked, in which the stranger put a walkie talkie on the table, showing them it.

"You're not innocent yourself... You helped kill the father of a woman, agreed to help steal, and let that woman die... That poor young woman." The stranger said coldly. "The both of you are monsters, liars, and thieves... And I'm going to hurt you two so much."

"...You're out numbered of two to one... Even if one of us dies here, we will get her back." Ethan said coldly.

"Ethan." Lee said, with Ethan calming down. "It doesn't have to end this way."

"After I heard from Clementine, I decided to come after you for revenge... But after I heard of all the things you two did and danger she was in... I knew I had to get her out." The stranger said. "I can take care of her... And I bet you don't know how old she is."

"She's eight." Lee said.

"Wrong. She's nine. Her birthday was six days ago." The stranger said. "I know on how to take care of a child-"

"And those dead kids you said you had says different." Ethan said, with the stranger staring at him in anger and aimed his gun at him "...You think that scares me now? It's not happening... Because two of us here is going to turn here."

"What?" The stranger asked as he looked at Lee.

"I'm bitten... And I'm going to make sure you'll be the same as me." Lee said, in which the stranger shook his head.

"No... I won't." He said while, unnoticeable, Clementine snuck out of the bathroom with Ethan and Lee noticing, and Lee eyed the butcher knife, to which she grabbed. "..I'll make sure Clementine comes with me and leave you to rot in the streets." Suddenly, she stabbed it into his shoulder, making him yell as Lee lunged at him with Ethan quickly trying to grab the gun but was punched away by the stranger, stunning him until he got up and saw Lee chocking the stranger to death until he stopped moving, killing him.

"A-Are you ok Lee?" Ethan asked as Lee looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah... I am." He said as he saw his gun, and picked it up for him to save later.

"You're not going to kill him? He might turn." Ethan said with Lee nodding.

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving." Lee said while Ethan walked over to the stranger and looked at him.

"...I'm sorry..." He said until they both looked at Clementine, walked over and she hugged them tightly, to which they did the same. "You ok Clem? Did he hurt you?"

"No...I'm ok." She said until she started to cry. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"It's ok sweet pea, you're safe now." Lee said while Clementine smiled and looked at them until she noticed Lee's stub.

"Your arm is gone... Why? That's so scary..." She said in which Lee looked at her.

"I... Had a bit of an accident. We'll talk about it later." He said with Clementine looking away and toward both of them.

"You both don't smell good." She said in which Ethan nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah... We know." He said as he got up. "Lee, we better get out of here. We don't have much time."

"Right... We have to get you two safe, and talk to Clementine about it." He said in which Ethan nodded.

"Yeah... So let's go." Ethan said as he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a walker in front of him. "Oh sh-" He noticed it wasn't reacting to him. "..it?" The walker noticed Clementine and tried moving to her until Lee shot it, killing it. "What the hell was that? It didn't bite me..." He looked at his body. "Lee... Could this stuff on us not make them track our smell?"

"..Maybe... We did go through a lot of them on the way here." Lee said until an idea popped into his head. "That's it... That's how we'll get out of Savannah." He grabbed the butcher knife and looked at Clementine. "They smell horrible, which means you have to too." She nodded and looked away while Lee began to cut through the walker.

"Ethan, help me with this." Lee said as Ethan looked at the guts, making him sigh as he grabbed one part of it.

"Ugh... This is going to suck." Ethan said as he started rubbing the guts onto Clementine with Lee, making her feel uncomfortable until they covered her hoodie and part of her dress enough. "There... that should do it." He walked next to Lee and looked at her, to which she looked back.

"I hope so." She said, with Lee remembering one last thing.

"You forgot something." Lee said as he took out her hat, to which made her smile.

"I thought it was gone." She said with Ethan smiling.

"And we thought YOU were gone." He said until he saw the stranger start to reanimate. "Let's get out of here." They all walked out together, as if they were a family.


	31. Take Us Back - Ep 5

**_Savannah - River Street - Time: 8:01 PM_**

Ethan, Lee, and Clementine walked out of the Marsh House to see the large horde of walkers again along with a storm coming.

"Shit..." Ethan swore silently as he gripped his fist. "Just try to stay close to each other..." They nodded and started walking through the horde and kept doing so since they didn't notice and ignored them until Clementine stopped, to which both Lee and Ethan looked to see a man and woman, realizing they were her parents. "Oh... Oh fuck..." He stumbled backwards and ended up getting disconnected from them accidentally due to walkers getting in the way. "Shit!" He was then pushed out of the way and was stuck in the horde.

"This... is bad." Ethan said until it started to rain a bit. "...Fuck..." The guts began to was off of him, with some of the walkers looking and moaning at him. "Oh for gods sake!" He quickly backed up and ran away, having some of the walkers follow while he ran through an alleyway for a bit until he saw they were no longer following. "That... Was too fucking close..." He snuck around the corner to see what appeared to be a store. "Maybe they're in there... Or at least a place for me to hide." He looked around until he quietly ran to it, and looked around to see a back door, and opened it.

"Ok... Glad it's not locked." He said to himself until he heard a small female grunting. "Is that... Clementine?" He ran down to see a dead walker nearby getting killed by a baseball bat, revealing for the wielder to be Clementine. "Clem!" He ran over and looked at her. "Did... you do that?" She nodded slowly.

"Good job Clementine." A voice said, with Ethan seeing it was from Lee, who was now even more sick, had a yellowish tint in his eyes and was handcuffed to a heater.

"Lee... Are you ok?" He asked while he crouched down, with Lee nodding weakly.

"I'm... going to turn soon... But yeah..." He said while Clementine picked up the walkers gun. "You see? You're strong Clem..."

"But... I'm little." Clementine said while Ethan looked at her and held her small hand. "My parent... It was so horrible... And now... you?" She started crying. "Please... Please don't be one of them... Please don't become a walker."

"There's only one thing you can do Clem... You know that..." Lee said as he closed his eyes. "...You can leave me...It's ok.." Hearing it shocked them.

"Lee.. You can't do that t yourself..." Ethan said while Clementine still looked at Lee.

"B-But you'll be just like them!" She said as Lee shook his head slowly.

"It's ok... It won't be me..." He said in which in hurt Clementine.

"Leeee..." She said in her small cracked voice.

"Clem... It's time to go.. You and Ethan have to get out of here." Lee said.

"Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't let you turn." Clementine said.

"I can't let you do that... This way... you can just remember me talking to you and saying goodbye." Lee said with Ethan shaking his head.

"Lee... Stop saying that... You don't mean it, you CAN'T mean it." Ethan said with Lee looking at him.

"Ethan... I want you to do something..." He said. "...Help Omid and Christa watch over Clementine... I'm counting on you." Ethan started to cry a bit.

"I...I promise... I promise I'll watch after her." Ethan said while he looked at Clementine. "Clem... We have to go."

"I-I'll go... I'll go as fast as I can." She said in which Lee nodded.

"Find Omid and Christa... They'll keep you safe..." He said as both Clementine and Ethan started to cry a bit. "And Clem... Keep that hair short."

"I will... I'll cut it myself." Clementine said with Lee nodding a bit.

"I'll miss you... And... I love you Clem." Lee said.

"Me too." Clementine said while she hugged Lee lovingly, to which he smiled with Ethan looking at him.

"Lee... Thank you. For everything you've done... I'll never forget it." Ethan said as he hugged Lee as well. "I love you... dad..." Ethan got up and gripped Clementine's shoulder. "Come one Clem... It's time to go." They both started to walk away, with Lee slowly lying down against the wall, showing that it was the death of a loving and the best man anybody has ever met.  
_  
__**Outside of Savannah **_

Both Ethan and Clementine walked down through a countryside-ish field together, with Ethan holding Clementine's hand.

"Hey... Sis... I know with Lee was tough... But we'll go through it together. I promise." Ethan said with Clementine looking at him.

"..Promise you won't leave me." Clementine said, in which Ethan smiled.

"I promise." Ethan said while they then sat on a log and held each other's hands.

"Thank you..." She said until she noticed something in the distance, two silhouettes, with Ethan looking and getting up.

"Who... Is that?" Ethan asked until they stopped to look at him, with him taking out his pistol and aimed it at them, ready for whoever it was.

**_~The Walking Dead: Ashes to Ashes~_**

**_~Next Time: The Walking Dead Game: Dust to Dust~_**


End file.
